Turning Point
by BeckyLadiye
Summary: AU/Canon Couples mostly /#3 in a series - The continuing story of Leia Cullen. Victoria is bent on revenge, but Leia and Bella have other worries. The Quileutes, an unusual imprint, marriage proposals and a talent show.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

Hello and welcome to the third story in the Baby Sister series. If you aren't familiar, this is an AU series the parallel's Twilight from the perspective (mostly) of the blind baby sister of the Cullen family. Leia Cullen joined the family in 1995 when Carlisle saved her. If you haven't read the first two books in the series, please check out _Dreamwalker_ first and then _Rebellion_. Else you'll be a little confused. :)

This story is AU, but it will be canon couples, mostly. If you consider Jacob and Bella's never-quite relationship to be sacred, this might not be the story for you. The timeline follows book three of the Twilight Series, _Eclipse_, albeit loosely. I tried to stay fairly true to the major events in the the _Twilight _series, but as I said, this is AU, so expect to major differences.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I'm only borrowing her universe for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers. No copyright infringment is intended, no profit will be made off of this story. I do so solemnly swear to return the characters I borrowed. However, the character of Leia Cullen is my very much a child of my own imagination, so I'll be keeping her. Her brothers would be very irritated if someone decided to steal her from me. So mitts off.

End Author's Notes

********

Chapter One

"Leia, you have to go to college. Its your first time through and I'll feel all guilty if you don't go because of me." Bella was grumbling at me as we sat at the end of Bella's usual table at lunch. It was my first day back after Spring Break and I noticed the clear dividing line between Bella's old human friends and us. Jessica, Eric, Tyler and Lauren were pointedly ignoring us. Mike had given me a stilted hello, but that was the extent of it.

"Drop it, Bells. I'm not going to college unless you do. We'll do it together, next go round. Unless you want to give in to Edward and actually attend for a semester or two." I gave her a stern glance over my sunglasses and I heard her teeth grind together. Edward had started the great 'Send Bella to College Campaign' and I was happy to do my part in trying to convince her as well. But my best friend was as stubborn as my brother. Thinking of Edward made me borrow some eyes in the lunch line, where Edward was getting food for Bella.

"Oh, get her a fruit bowl. She'll enjoy the pineapple and its good for her digestion." Alice's whispered suggestion made me grin. She was trailing behind Edward making suggestions about Bella's nutritional needs. I wondered how bored Alice had been to have picked up a book on human nutrition.

"Leia! Its so good to see you again. I know Bella's missed you like crazy." Angela Weber slid into the chair beside Bella. I borrowed Bella's eyes to see Angela give me a welcoming smile. I knew Bella and Angela had gotten close during the months we were away and I was grateful to the girl for being such a good friend. Unlike the rest of the table. I gave her a bright smile.

"We missed her too. It's so good to be home." Angela pulled back a little, probably because I had flashed my teeth, and she mumbled something in agreement. Ben Cheney chose that moment to slip into a chair across from Angela. He murmured a greeting but very carefully did not look at me. He did, however, look up when Edward approached and through Angela's eyes I saw him go pale under his ruddy skin.

With Bella sandwiched between me and Angela, Edward's next obvious choice of seat was right next to Ben. I decided to have pity on Ben, and my brother, and got up to scoot around the table. I settled in beside him with a smile.

"I was in Edward's seat," I said by way of explanation and got grateful smiles from both my brother and Ben, seen courtesy of Bella's eyes. Alice slipped in beside me and angled her chair so she could prop her legs in my lap. I gave her a warm smile and began to play with the laces on her shoes.

"So, have you decided on what you want to do for the talent show, Bella?" Angela asked, distracting Bella from Edward. He had pushed the fruit bowl in front of her but she hadn't looked away from him after he'd settled next to her. She turned to Angela now with a grimace.

"Something from Peter Pan. Leia, Edward and I are going to do something together. We just haven't decided which scene yet." Angela smiled.

"Oh, I love that play. If you need an extra, let me know. I don't mind pitching in to help. As long as I don't have many lines." Angela added the last with a shy duck of her head.

"I can help too, if you want to actually do some flying. I helped rigging harnesses for the Senior play last semester." Ben's quiet comment had Alice bouncing in her seat.

"Oh, how wonderful! We can do a whole production." My sister's excitement attracted the attention of the crew at the other end of the table and heard Lauren hiss at Jessica.

"They'd better not try to steal my spotlight. My father promised that a talent agent was coming to the show and I won't have him distracted from the real talent by a bunch of half rate wannabes."

Well, that explained Alice's prediction about the talent scout. I grimaced and raised an eyebrow in my sister's direction. I could tell she had her eyes narrowed and my hand on her face told me she was glaring at Lauren. I patted her cheek gently and she switched her gaze to Edward's face. He looked amused as he leaned down to whisper in Bella's ear.

"I hear she's doing a scene from Romeo and Juliet with Tyler." Bella's quiet comment made me roll my eyes. Those two wouldn't know true love if it bit them in the.... I cut off my thought when Edward glared at me in Alice's peripheral vision. I stuck my tongue out at him. I saw Bella give me a curious look and I shrugged.

"Well, let her worry about her talent scout and we'll just concentrate on having fun," I said happily, knowing that no matter what happened, we'd end up with a happy memory for us all. With so much darkness hovering over the future, it would be nice to have something so mundane as a talent show to distract us.

*****

I sat at my desk, typing another email to Adam. I loved my new computer. It responded to voice commands so I didn't need someone looking over my shoulder to write a letter. I loved my family, but some things were better kept private.

Sarah hadn't come back to our house since that first time, but she had visited Bella on two occasions, leaving a new letter that first time. In it had been Adam's email address and little else beyond the little references to quotes from our favorite books and movies. We could have an entire conversation with those references and no one would be the wiser. Not my mind reading brother nor Adam's pack, who somehow managed to share his thoughts and memories when he was in wolf form.

Evidently Sarah's visit to our home had caused quite a stir at the rez and she had spent nearly five days being watched like a hawk. I knew from Adam that she hadn't spoken to Jacob the entire time, locking herself out of his life despite his pleading with her to understand the situation. Adam said that Jacob had 'imprinted' on Sarah and that meant he absolutely had to be near her, to make sure she was happy at all times. So eventually a bargain was struck and she was 'allowed' to visit Bella as long as there were no Cullen's in the house at the time.

I was caught up on all the rez gossip via Adam and I knew that between Adam and Jacob, who had Sarah backing him into a corner about it, they had the tribe elders seriously considering a meeting with my family. There had been no more suspicious killings in the area, but it was only a matter of time and Adam was using that as leverage for his argument. I just hoped they didn't wait too long.

I knew my brothers had been actively hunting Victoria almost daily but she had gone to ground. We were careful to hunt in groups and always with either Alice or Edward with us. Bella was not allowed out of the house without one of us with her and frankly she was worried enough that she didn't give Edward grief about his overprotectiveness. Much. I knew Sarah had invited her to the rez both times she'd visited and Bella was just a little miffed that Edward had forbidden her to go.

"Leia, we're leaving. Wrap it up." It was Edward's voice. We were heading over to Bella's to practice our scene and so Alice could fit the costumes she was making. I was playing Tinkerbell, Bella was Wendy, Angela was Captain Hook (odd, yes, but he had the least amount of stage time so Angela was willing to dress up like as a man for the cause) and Edward was, of course, Peter Pan.

We were taking a few liberties with the scripting, but nothing too drastic. We weren't trying to impress anyone with our play acting, but we were hoping to be entertaining at least. We had a regular comedy of errors planned that would ensure no talent scout would look twice at any of us, but if played right could have the audience in stitches. Even Angela was going along with the plan.

"Just a second." I hurriedly tacked on a reference to Peter Pan at the end of my email and hit send. Then I grabbed my backpack and flew down the stairs, stopping on the last landing and hopping on the banister to slide the rest of the way down. I knew Carlisle was there, waiting. He caught me and swung me around.

"I'll promise not to tell Esme you're polishing the banister with your backside if you promise to go to Seattle with me on Sunday. I have a surprise for you." Carlisle's quiet whisper was much too soft for the rest of my family to hear and I kissed him soundly on the cheek.

"Anything for you, father." I put both hands on his face and felt him smile. I kissed him again and the pulled away from him.

"I gotta go before Edward and Alice leave without me. Love you, dad. Love you, mom!" I yelled the last after he put me down, since Esme was in her studio out back. Then I sprinted for the door. I leapt from the porch and skidded to a halt beside Volvo. I could tell by the purr of the engine about where the door was so I wasted little time pulling it open and jumping into the back seat.

"So, what are Dad and I doing on Sunday, Alice?" I asked excitedly. I heard my sister giggle from the front seat but no answer was forthcoming.

"Awww, Alice..." I pouted but it did no good, as usual. Not that I was terribly disappointed.

"Unlike certain humans that are as good as part of this family, you happen to enjoy surprises. Let Carlisle have his moment, little sister." Edward's words held a hint of amusement and I sighed, knowing he was right. I tried to put thoughts of a night out with my father out of my head and concentrated on thinking about Bella. I was still trying to find some way to bring up the subject of marriage without being completely obvious. Alice kept vetoing my ideas from the front seat.

"You'll think of something, I'm sure. If not, just go with your first idea. It'll work fine." I nodded, but kept thinking. My first idea would work, but it wasn't my first choice. Alice had said it would work, but that Bella would still be doing it mostly for Edward's sake. I wanted Bella to be excited about marrying Edward, not resigned.

"Uh oh." Alice's comment was followed by a curse from Edward.

"What?" I asked warily.

"Our entire evening at Bella's just went blank. I think one of your canine friends is coming for a visit." Alice's announcement should have caused me concern, and honestly it did. But I also felt a flare of hope.

"Leia..." Edward's warning growl made me roll my eyes.

"Please, Edward. What are they going to do with so many human witnesses? I don't think they're coming to start a fight. Maybe they've decided they want to talk."

"Or maybe your furry best friend has decided he doesn't care what the rest of the pack does to him if he breaks the treaty. That's what you're hoping for, though, isn't it?" Alice's quiet question made me shrug.

"Maybe. It'd be just like him to pull a stunt like that. Besides, what better way to prove we're willing to be civil than to have him visit with us and then return to the rez completely unharmed? Besides, if he's the one that breaks the treaty, we have a bargaining chip when it comes time for negotiations. Win-win situation."

"I will not have Bella in the same house as..." Edward started and I reached up and hit the back of his head. The car actually jerked a bit and Edward growled.

"Don't be overbearing, Edward. Adam and Jacob are Bella's friends. They'd never hurt her on purpose. If there is any sign that something aggressive is going down, I'll be the first one to run Bella out of it."

And that seemed to be the end of it. Edward and Alice were silent for the rest of the drive. I knew they were tense and so was I, but I believed that tonight could be a turning point in relations between my family and the Quileutes. Hopefully for the good.


	2. Chapter 2

"You look adorable!" Bella and Alice looked at each other and grinned before dissolving into a giggling pile of pale limbs. Angela watched them with a grin but didn't laugh at my expense. I rolled my eyes behind my glasses and switched my sight to Angela's since she was actually looking at me without rolling about in hysterics. Of course she probably felt just as self conscious as I did in her heavy red jacket, fake facial hair and giant tricorn hat.

"I look like a Christmas Tree is what I look like." My comment just made the girls giggle harder. I was wearing my Tinkerbell costume, a near exact replica of Disney's version, but Alice had gotten creative with fiber optics. I glowed, blinked and sparkled. Literally. There were times I really wished vampires could sleep. Alice had entirely too much time on her hands. Maybe I should have a long talk with Jasper about keeping his wife occupied.

"It won't work. And you do look adorable...and appropriately sparkly." Edward's voice was probably too quiet for anyone but me to hear, so I grinned and moved across the hall. Angela followed me and I tilted my head as if looking at Edward. Through her eyes, I saw Edward perched on the top of the banister looking every bit his part in a dark green tunic, cutoff green shorts and tights. The hat perched atop his unruly auburn hair was the perfect touch. He was lucky he wasn't as muscular as Emmett or quite as tall as Jasper. He wouldn't have pulled it off.

"Well, Peter, I could say the same for you but I think I forgot my fairy dust. No flying for you tonight, my everlastingly youthful companion." I winked at him and twirled a bit. I expected Angela to giggle but she wasn't making any noise. She was still a bit shy around Edward. Or perhaps it was the scowl on his face that kept her quiet. She probably didn't recognize the twinkle in his eyes as amusement.

"I feel like a fool." His comment came out as a snarl and I laughed.

"That's the point, I think. Alice is overdoing the costumes so no one will take this seriously. Its all about having fun, not about winning a Tony for Best Costume." _At best everyone will think we rented them from a Costume shop. At worst, the Drama club will attack Alice for her seamstressing skills. _I thought the last at him and saw him handsign in agreement.

"Oh, Edward. You look nice." Bella's voice was breathless, not with amusement but with actual admiration. Angela turned to look at Bella and Alice. Bella had a silly smile on her face, obviously enjoying the sight of Edward in his costume. She was the least outlandishly dressed of all of us in a white, long sleeved nightdress with a blue sash to match the ribbon in her hair. Alice was looking proud of herself.

"Okay, enough chatter about the clothes. Let's get some blocking done and maybe a rehearsal or two before..." Alice trailed off, her eyes going glazed as she obviously tried to see when our future came to an abrupt halt. I tried to contain my excitement, but I ended up bouncing on my toes anyway.

"Before what?" Bella asked, turning to look at Alice. I saw my best friend stiffen, knew she knew that something was definitely up. I moved over and wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her down the stairs.

"Before Charlie gets home. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." I could almost see Bella's eyes narrow in suspicion but I didn't give her a chance to question me. I motioned Angela down and grinned at her.

"Well, Captain Hook. You and I are up first, then Wendy and Ed...Peter arguing, she leaves then I get to stop Peter from drinking his medicine." For the next few minutes we were actually serious about our little production. Angela and I got into the blocking and were throwing about ideas. Soon Edward was begging his imaginary audience to clap if they believed in fairies, with me hanging limply in his arms giggling. At that point he dropped me, surprising me enough that I thudded loudly to the floor, and ran to the front of our 'stage', overacting his part. Angela and Bella all laughed when I propped myself up on my elbow and glared towards his back.

"Ten minutes," Alice intoned this quietly and I jumped up from the floor, hoping to distract Angela from the way Edward stopped mid sentence and growled under his breath.

"Ten minute break! Let's get out of these costumes so we don't ruin them." I grabbed Bella by the hand and tugged her up the stairs fast enough that she stumbled slightly. I caught her easily and would have lifted her and ran if Angela hadn't been climbing the stairs after us.

"Leia, what's going on?" Bella hissed this at me as I began stripping out of my clothes, trying to be careful of the battery pack and network of fiber optic filaments. Alice would kill me if I accidently ripped all her carefully stitched work.

"Um, Sarah's coming for a visit." I whispered to her. I figured it was true, but I didn't mention that Alice couldn't actually see the Quileute girl showing up because Bella knew that Alice had trouble seeing the wolves.

"Oh. Oh! Is that...could that be bad? I know you aren't supposed to be in the same...place. At the same time," Bella murmured, sounding extremely distraught by the whole idea. I patted her shoulder with a smile.

"The Quileutes have declared your house neutral territory so..." I trailed off with a shrug. I honesty wanted to see Adam, even if it was only for five seconds before the growling and snarling started. Sometimes aggressive instincts overrode a creatures good sense. I was vampire enough to know that and to a certain point even expected it. I could only hope this wouldn't be one of those times.

As I escorted Bella back downstairs, I pushed my senses out and listened. After about a minute, I picked up the particular cadence of Adam's voice, mingled with a low growling. Jacob, I thought. And then there was Sarah's voice. Oh, she was doing some growling of her own.

"I'm not asking you to make friends, Jake. But if you really want to stay friends with Bella, you're going to have to learn to tolerate them. Smell and all." I could tell by her tone that she was frustrated. I sighed softly and then listened intently as Adam spoke.

"Guys, can we have this discussion elsewhere? We're probably well within Leia's range." His voice was resigned, but I heard an undercurrent of anger in it. Anger at who, I wondered. I heard Jacob snort softly.

"Why would I care what your bloodsucker girlfriend thinks about our conversation?" Jacob's snarled response caused an eruption of snarls from Adam. Sarah started yelling.

"I swear, if either one of you phases in this car I'll freaking move in with the Cullens, treaty or no treaty. At least they have manners!" The snarling stopped and I fought off a combination of despair and hope. Despair because Jacob obviously hated me now. Hope because, also obviously, Adam didn't hate me. In fact, Jacob seemed to think Adam harbored a romantic affection for me. I heard Edward's low growl and knew that he'd heard the conversation playing out in my mind.

"Sorry Leia." Adam's quiet apology warmed my heart, but I worried about my brother's response. Jasper and I had talked about the affection I felt for Adam, but we had both agreed that nothing could come of it unless the situation changed drastically. I had been careful when thinking about it around Edward, until now of course.

_Don't worry Edward. I'm not encouraging anything but friendship. But I will not treat him like an enemy, extreme wolfy smell or no, so get used to it. _I gave my brother a mental glare. I watched in Bella's vision as he visibly relaxed, probably because Bella was watching, and wrapped his arm around her waist. He drew her close and whispered in her ear.

"Stay close to me."

Bella looked up at him in confusion and I sighed, moving outside to wait for the Quileutes while Alice distracted Angela with chatter about graduation invitations. I perched on the hood of Bella's truck and tapped my heels against the side of the truck anxiously. I knew I was probably making a pair of matching dents, but I would pop them out later.

When the car was about a quarter mile from the house, I reached out and borrowed Sarah's eyes. She was, of course, watching the road. I slid my awareness to passenger seat and saw Sarah. Jacob was watching his girlfriend. I saw his eyes shift every few seconds to the backseat though, looking at Adam. My heels stopped thumping when I saw his face. It was hard to believe it had only been a week and a half since I'd seen him. He looked exhausted, hopeful and...beautiful.

"Leia." My brother's frustrated growl made me push that last thought away, though I felt no shame in thinking it. I heard Edward explain to Bella that Jacob and Adam were coming with Sarah. Bella asked him in a quiet whisper what they would do about Angela. Edward grimaced.

_Think quick, big brother. I don't they came for a social call and I doubt anything Jake has to say needs fall on Angela's uninitiated ears._

When Edward finally whispered his plan to Bella, she looked momentarily horrified but then determined. She turned to Angela and smiled brightly, suggesting they go into the kitchen and make some sandwiches. As they moved into the kitchen, Edward stood guard at the kitchen door and Alice took up a position on the porch. I rolled my eyes.

"They didn't come to start a fight, guys. Not with Sarah along," I said this about the time Sarah pulled her father's car in behind Bella's truck. I didn't move, but Adam was out of the car before it even stopped fully and he dashed towards the truck. He pulled up abruptly when Alice flashed in front of me, her lips pulled back into a snarl. Jacob was suddenly there, behind Adam growling. Adam grimaced, stepping back with his hands held out, as if holding Jacob back.

"Sorry, sorry. I wasn't...I just wanted to see her." The snarling and growling stopped but I doubted anyone was actually relaxed. I slid off the truck and moved to my sister's side, putting my hand against her arm. And for the first time, I saw Adam through vampire eyes. I held back a sigh. Even being able to see the slight imperfections in his skin, the faint scar tissue on his cheek from what I assumed was an old childhood injury and the deep shadows under his eyes, he was still beautiful.

"Alice. Its fine," I murmured to my sister. She relaxed just a little bit under my hand. I knew not being able to *see* the wolves put her on edge. Well, that and the smell. My family wondered how I could stand the smell that made their noses wrinkle in disgust. What they didn't understand was that I had been dealing with overblown aromas for my entire vampire existence. I rarely ever breathed through my nose unless I was hunting or tracking something. That and I had learned to separate the layers of smell. The wolves scent was a blend of damp earth, musk and dog - sharp when taken together but not altogether unpleasant taken separately. Well, the dog scent was a bit sour, but I had smelled worse running through woods on a daily basis.

"Hello, Adam, Jacob." I gave them a closed lipped smile and Adam returned it with a lazy smile of his own. Jacob just grunted and started muttering about the futility of talking to filthy bloodsuckers and Alice's eyes narrowed at him.

"Save it, Black. We've got uninitiated company." Alice's voice was about as deep as I'd ever heard it, actually sounding threatening. About that time, I heard Angela exclaim loudly inside. Bella began apologizing profusely and I borrowed her eyes. Angela was covered in dripping lines of ketchup, from her chin to her knees. If the situation outside weren't so serious, I would have laughed.

"She'll be going home in just a moment and we can go inside to catch up," I said quietly. Sarah moved up behind Jacob and put a hand on his back. He visibly relaxed, but he put out his hand to keep Sarah behind him. She rolled her eyes, but she didn't move around him. Instead she laid her head against the back of his arm.

"Hi, Leia." Her quiet greeting, only slightly muffled by the fabric of Jacob's t-shirt, earned her a bright "Hello!" from me, but my attention was on the scene unfolding in the house.

"No, no, I'll just run home. Aren't we practicing after school tomorrow anyway?" Angela reassured Bella that everything was okay and a few moments later Edward came out the door in front of Bella and Angela. Jacob and Adam's expressions turned to shock when they saw the red sauce smeared across the human girl's shirt. Adam recovered quickly and quirked an eyebrow in my direction. I shrugged with a grin. Jacob just blinked in confusion. No doubt he could smell the vinegary sweetness of the ketchup, even if he entertained the idea that one of us had ripped out Angela's throat.

Angela's shy tendencies made her hurry towards her car, telling Bella and Edward that she'd see us at school tomorrow. When Angela pulled away, Bella walked over. Or she tried to. Before she had taken three steps, Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and she slumped back against him without a struggle. She knew it was futile to try to get away, but she glared up at him.

"They are my friends. They wouldn't hurt me," she hissed at him. Then she turned her face towards Sarah with a warm smile. "Please, come in the house."

To say the atmosphere inside the dining room was tense was an understatement. There were only four chairs at the Swan table, in which sat all the females. Edward was, of course, behind Bella, Jacob had his hands on Sarah's shoulders and Adam stood behind me, his hand resting on the back of the chair. I could feel the warmth of his fingers through the thin fabric of my shirt. Alice's hand was on my knee under the table so I could see everything. It was Bella that broke the ice.

"It's good to see you both, Adam, Jacob." Her voice was quiet, but firm.

"It's good to see you, too, Bella. I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit, but..." Adam trailed off and his glance flickered over to Jacob, who was glowering as his gaze flickered from Edward to Alice and back to Edward.

"I understand, to a point, Adam. Edward explained some things and Sarah explained a few more. Let's just be plain when I say I agree with Sarah. I think this whole vampire versus werewolf crap is childish, especially when we have a common enemy." She let a little bit of irritation leak into her voice. I agreed with Bella and Sarah about the common enemy, but I didn't think it was childish. Everything about our two species was designed to set the other off.

"We are natural enemies, Bella." Jacob echoed my thoughts but he continued in anger. "How you can stand being so close to a bloodsucking monster, I don't..."

"Jacob!" Sarah's sharp reprimand caught Jacob up short and he grumbled. Bella sighed.

"Trust me when I say I have a certain fondness for unnatural things. I'm in love with a vampire and for some unfathomable, _unnatural_ reason, he loves me back. Every moment we are together, he has to fight his natural urge to suck me dry. Each of the Cullen's has struggled for decades to overcome the part of them that craves human blood, and they have won. But that is only a small part of the reason I love them, all of them. They are true and loyal friends and they have always put my safety ahead of their own."

I looked at the shocked expressions on Jacob and Edward's faces. Bella didn't often turn ferocious, but when she did it was explosive to watch. But like most explosions, it was over in a flash. Her eyes widened and she ducked her head, blushing like crazy. Edward's expression softened a little and Alice watched him brush his fingers over the skin of her neck gently. He was no doubt touched by her words and her reaction, as was I. Monsters or not, Bella loved us with her whole heart. Sarah reached over and touched Bella's hand with her fingers.

"I know it's not exactly the same, but I can relate. The pack is my family now, and I love Jacob with all my heart, in spite of the fact that he turns into a very large, furry animal. And also in spite his tendancy to be a stubborn, hotheaded fool." She flashed a disapproving frown at her significant other during the second part of her speech and Jacob actually looked ashamed.

"Sorry." Jacob's mumbled apology might not have been completely sincere, but the tense look on Edward's face relaxed. I wondered what Jacob was thinking to set him more at ease. I didn't have to wait long for the answer.

"Sorry," he repeated. "The reason we came was to invite Bella to our wedding. Sarah and I, we're getting married in May," Jacob said the last with just a bit of awe in his voice. Evidently he still couldn't believe she'd accepted his proposal. Adam had mentioned the pending event to me in the same email that he'd explained about imprinting. I had been surprised because Sarah and Jacob had only been dating for a few weeks. But they'd known each other since they were children and with the imprint Sarah never had to worry that Jacob would be unfaithful. Not to mention he would do almost anything to make Sarah happy. Perhaps it wasn't completely insane.

"I heard. Congratulations." Bella's quiet response was subdued and Alice glanced at her again. She was gazing up at Edward, her expression pleading. Edward had a pained expression on his face and I knew him well enough to know he was fighting with himself. Did he let Bella go to the wedding or did he put his foot down and seem more of a tyrant than a boyfriend. Finally he sighed and nodded at Bella. She grinned happily and turned back to Sarah and Jacob.

"I'd love to come."

Sarah's eyes lit up and Jacob grinned, just a little. His expression turned somber quickly, however.

"We also came to...well...to see if you'd seen anymore of the little redheaded bloodsu...um...vampire." Jacob was looking straight at me. Edward handsigned that I should answer him, probably hoping that he would be more comfortable talking to me. I sighed mentally but followed his advice.

"We haven't gotten close to her, but we've caught her scent a time or two. She seems incredibly adept at hiding, but we think she's still in the area," I answered truthfully and saw Bella tense up. Not that any of this was a surprise to her. Edward wanted nothing more than to keep her wrapped in a safe cocoon, clueless, but he knew that if he didn't communicate with Bella, I would. So he kept her in the loop for the most part.

"We've been scouting a little, too, and we think the same thing." Jacob nodded and he shifted behind Sarah's chair, gaze flickering between Edward and Alice before he looked at me again, obviously uncomfortable. "We've all agreed that we need to coordinate our resources a little. They've asked me to ask you, um, Leia, if you'll be...kind of an ambassador."

"An ambassador?" I was confused and wondering exactly what Jacob was asking. _Edward what does he mean_? Edward just smirked and tilted his head at Jacob.

"Yeah, someone we can call if we find something and, um...vice versa. Since you and Adam already keep in touch so frequently, he can be your official contact." Alice finally looked behind me at Adam and I saw him raise an eyebrow at Jacob and grin.

"More like they can't force him to stop talking to you so instead of trying to punish him for it, they've decided to give him an excuse." Edward spoke too low and fast for the humans or the wolves to pick up and I couldn't help reaching back to put my cold hand on the top of Adam's where it rested on the back of my chair. Adam blinked in surprise. I hadn't bothered to move at a human speed. Then he smiled. Not a lazy grin or a smirk of amusement, but a smile of contentment. I fought back an answering smile when I heard Edward sigh.

"I'm happy to be of help. Don't hesitate to call me if anything comes up, even if it seems insignificant." I tilted my head back so that I was 'looking' at Adam. Since I was touching him, I switched to his view and saw his face reflected in my glasses. He frowned slightly and reached down to tap the side of my glasses with his finger. I shook my head a bit, knowing that it made both Sarah and Jacob uncomfortable when I went without my glasses. He actually sighed in frustration and I tilted my head back forward. Sarah was grinning and Jacob was glowering again. Edward was tense and Alice was muttering under her breath, mostly curses about 'stupid wolves' and 'infuriating blank spots'.

"So...since you've invited me to your wedding, its only fair that I invite you to the talent show," Bella said in an overly bright voice, obviously trying to lighten the mood. It worked to a certain extent. Jacob stopped glowering and Sarah clapped her hands in delight.

"That sounds like fun! What are you doing?"

Adam's hand moved under mine so our palms were resting together. I closed my eyes and just let his warmth spread across my skin as Sarah and Bella talked about the talent show. I knew Sarah would try to come, but would Jacob and Adam be able to convince the pack that the school was as neutral a territory as Bella's home? It seemed such a trivial thing, but I knew that every little concession went a long way towards a better relationship with the Quileutes. Which would come in handy when we broke the news that Bella was destined to become one of the dreaded bloodsuckers herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

I have to apologize for the reeeeeeeally long break in posting anything for you guys. As a peace offering, I'll be posting the rest of this story entirely and hope to have most of the sequel up for you all by the weekend. That one isn't finished yet, but I'm hoping to get it done soon, if my muse will just perk up. She's been a bit on the apathetic side lately. Breaking Dawn Part I was spectacular, so maybe it will kick start my creative side. :o)

As always, things are in Leia's POV unless otherwise stated. I should probably post another disclaimer, too. I don't own or intend to make profit off of anything related to Twilight. My musings are just for my fun and the fun of others. :)

I looked through Esme's eyes at my image in the mirror on the back of Alice's bedroom door. I felt like a fairy princess in my silk gown. It was deep red with a pleated bodice and a black sash that was knotted at my hip and fell to my knees in a waterfall of beaded crystal fringe. The full skirt floated and swirled around my legs, ending in a flare just above my knees. I twirled to get the full effect and sighed happily. I saw Esme's joyful expression in the mirror and turned to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful, Leia. You will be the belle of the ball tonight." Esme's quiet comment would have certainly caused a blush if I'd been capable of one. I ducked my head and she put her hand against my cheek and lifted my face. "My darling daughter."

"My beautiful mother." I returned the sentiment softly, my fingertips tracing the lines of her face. Esme wrapped me up in a hug that might have put Emmett's strength to shame. Then she released me and took my hand, drawing me out of Alice and Jasper's room and into the room she shared with Carlisle.

I loved this room. The mingled smell of Carlisle's spicy cocoa and Esme's vanilla and lavender wrapped around me like a comforting cloak. Esme pulled me in front of their chest of drawers and opened her jewelry box. She selected a necklace of multiple strands of delicate black glass beads twisted together. A pendant hung from the strands, a delicate heart made up of dozens of clear glass filaments. Suspended inside the cage of glass were my initials in a delicate setting of tiny opals.

"We had this made for you as a graduation present, but I think it is appropriate now. We also got you a plain gold chain to wear it with, but Alice thought the beads would go nicely with the dress." Esme smiled as she fastened the clasp underneath my hair. I reached up and almost hesitated to touch the pendant for fear I would break it.

"It is beautiful, mom. Thank you so much." I was touched by the gesture. In a family where money was not an issue, true gifts were rare. The fact that it was something as delicate as glass meant they trusted my control enough that I wouldn't break it. Esme cupped my face in her hands and kissed both my cheeks.

"You are worth more to us than anything, sweetheart. Remember that, always."

"Love you, mom," I whispered quietly and she hugged me again, careful not to crush my new necklace between us. Then she pushed me towards the door.

"Go, your father is waiting. Don't forget that I'll be taking my turn after graduation. I just have to think of something to one up your father."

As I moved down the stairs I heard Carlisle's chuckle, probably at his wife's comment. I grinned and held out my hand at the bottom of the stairs and he took it, tucking it around his elbow. I caught the reflection of his tuxedo in the windows through his eyes and whistled softly.

"Well, won't all the girls be jealous tonight. I've got the best looking man on my arm, bar none." I gave Carlisle a cheeky smile and he laughed softly.

"I think we'll turn a few heads, the two of us. You look beautiful, Leia." And with that we headed out the door. The house was pretty quiet behind us. Alice was at Bella's and Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were all hunting. I knew Esme was working on her plans for Edward and Bella's cottage tonight and would enjoy her quiet evening.

The drive to Seattle was pleasant. Carlisle and I talked about graduation and the trip he and Esme were planning to take me on. I was looking forward to seeing Europe through the eyes of my parents. I was relieved, however, when Carlisle made no mention of visiting Italy. We hadn't set any dates yet, as we were still unsure when Bella and Edward's wedding would be. Not to mention the question of Bella's change.

Carlisle stopped the Mercedes in valet parking and came around to help me from the car, his eyes showing me the curb and the path to the doors so I wouldn't trip. He glanced at the valet briefly and I noted that the young man's eyes were lingering on me. I turned my face, resisting the urge to bury it in Carlisle's shoulder.

"Thank you." Carlisle thanked the gentleman and handed over his keys before tucking my hand around his arm again and leading the way into McCaw Hall. I was immediately bombarded with the smell of a hundred different perfumes and dozens of conversations running the gambit from excited to bored. I tuned them out as best I could and stopped breathing all together. I could literally say I was breathless with anticipation.

I had never been to the ballet. As a human I was, of course, blind and it was pointless. Not that my parents could have afforded the tickets regardless. As a vampire, I had not yet been comfortable enough with my control to voluntarily put myself into a theatre setting. Alice and Carlisle were both willing to sit with me though recorded performances, but to see a real, live ballet had always been a secret desire of mine. Of course with a brother like Edward, nothing was ever truly a secret.

"Coppelia? Oh, I've always wanted to see this. Thank you." I hugged Carlisle's arm against my side and touched his face. He was smiling down at me. I wasn't wearing my glasses tonight. It would have drawn too much attention to us. There were already whispers. Most people assumed Carlisle was my older brother but there were those that thought we were a couple. My hand on his face gave fuel to the fire so I dropped it and instead borrowed the eyes of those around us to see my father's face.

"It has always been a favorite of mine." Carlisle had told me all about the time he had traveled with a ballet troupe. In exchange for medical care, he had been given dance lessons. He had learned from the best and had actually gone on to dance for the troupe. Never lead, of course, but he had enjoyed the experience.

"And I'm certain now that it will always be a favorite of mine as well," I said sincerely. Carlisle pulled me close for a hug and then led me through the crowded lobby and up a stairwell. We had a private box, of course. The sound of the orchestra tuning up in the pit made me bounce a bit in my chair. I stopped when I heard the distinctive sound of wood creaking under my weight. Carlisle chuckled softly and rested his hand on my knee so that I could 'see' everything.

Nearly three hours later, Carlisle and I waited on the walkway for the Mercedes to be brought around and I was talking non-stop about the ballet. Carlisle was listening with a fond expression on his face, as seen through the eyes of the curious patrons alongside us.

"I'm pleased you enjoyed yourself, my girl. We'll have to do this more often." Carlisle's promise earned him a kiss on the cheek. As I always did when this close to my father, I drew in a deep breath. Usually I was able to ignore all the scents except for Carlisle's, but something else caught my attention. Freshly spilled human blood. Copious amounts of it. I tensed and whispered to Carlisle. Just that moment, the Mercedes pulled in. Carlisle helped me into the car quickly and we pulled away from the curb. He drove a half mile down the street and then he pulled the car over.

"Can you find it, Leia? It might be someone I can help." I nodded, gritting my teeth against the inevitable bloodlust and got out of the car. With Carlisle holding my elbow, I navigated us towards the smell. We entered an industrial area about two blocks from the theatre and Carlisle asked me to stop.

"I've got it now, Leia. Wait here." And he was gone. I could tell from the fading smell that the blood was cooling rapidly. I didn't think Carlisle would be able to save whoever it was. But in that moment, as the smell of blood was no longer strong enough to cloud my thoughts, I recognized another scent. I growled softly and wished I could run after Carlisle, but I didn't know the way around this part of Seattle. I could very well take out a wall or a streetlight if I tried to go to him.

"Carlisle," I called softly. He was still well within range. "I smell Victoria."

"I know. I smell her too. I'm coming back to you." And he was at my side in seconds. He grabbed my hand and we ran back to the car.

"What did you find?" I asked cautiously.

"She bit a young man, but she didn't finish her kill. He bled out, though, too quickly for the venom to have any chance of changing him." I shuddered at the thought as Carlisle placed an anonymous call to the police.

"Do you think she wanted to turn him? Or just prolong his pain?" I asked the question quietly. It took a lot of control to stop before all the blood was drained from a human body and she would not have without reason.

"I don't know, Leia. If I had to guess I'd say she was trying to turn him. But...I just don't know." Carlisle's voice conveyed his frustration and I sighed softly. He called Alice after that and they talked for several minutes before Carlisle said we would all talk about it later and hung up. After that we were quiet for several minutes. I knew Carlisle was thinking things over and I didn't want to distract him.

"I'm so very sorry, Leia." Carlisle's apology startled me and I tilted my head at him questioningly.

"For what?"

"That your night ended on such a dreary note."

"Oh, well, tonight is still one of the best nights of my life, Dad. I will not let Victoria ruin my memory of it. We just have something else to focus on for a while before I can sit down with Esme and tell her all about it," I told him gently. He was quiet for a moment and then he sighed.

"Well, on the bright side, you have a reason to call Adam." The gentle teasing tone in my father's voice shocked me. I reached across the seat and up to his face. He wore a slight smile. I shook my head.

"Wow, I expected you to be with Edward on this one, dad. Don't you want to tell me how the wolves are from the devil and that I should keep fraternization to a minimum?" And yes, that last bit about fraternization was a direct quote from Edward. The devil part was my personal summation of his attitude towards all things wolfy.

"Just...don't rush into anything. I'm all for making friends with the Quileutes, but I don't think most of the tribe feels the same way."

"The idea doesn't sit very well with some of our family, either," I mentioned wryly. "Edward, for one. Not to mention Rose."

"With Edward, his concern is mostly for Bella. He worries about her being around the wolves and his overprotectiveness tends to spill over." Then I felt his mouth lift, briefly, into a bigger smile. "And, well, you know Rose. She's just worried we'll never get the smell out of the house if things get serious between the two of you."

"I'm almost tempted to invite him over just to hear her yell," I said with a grin. The smile on Carlisle's face disappeared.

"Leia," Carlisle's stern voice held an underlying note of worry.

"I know. I know. Minimum fraternization," I grumbled. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently.

"For now, my girl. For now."

Impasse. That was the word Edward used to describe the situation with the Quileutes. It wasn't the one I wanted to use, but that was just my frustration talking. It had been three weeks since Sarah, Adam and Jacob had visited Bella's home. I hadn't seen any of them since that day. Victoria had left the area, even if only across the sound to terrorize Seattle, so the Quileute Elders thought there was no need for futher talk about the treaty. Alice kept looking forward, but she had not seen hide nor hair of the red-headed vampire, so we had yet to push the issue.

At least Bella was able to visit La Push. Granted Edward was still wary about the thought of her out of his sight and in werewolf territory, but he was trying his best to be understanding. She had spent Friday night there, after getting a pardon from her house arrest from Charlie. She had regaled me with the stories they'd told around the bonfire when I'd come over to her house this morning. Some of their stories were interesting, and others were morbidly fascinating. Like the story of the third wife. To distract Bella from her musings about self sacrifice for love, I suggested we watch a movie. Something silly and mindless. We had settled on _Ferris Bueller's Day Off._

"So, is Sarah going nuts with all the wedding stuff?" I asked as the credits began rolling. I had decided to have a go at the wedding conversation. I hoped Alice was watching.

"Hmm...no. They are keeping it simple. All she has to worry about is her dress and invitations. There are about a dozen women around the rez coordinating food for the reception and decorations. It'll be nice." Bella's comments were said with a smile. She was happy for Sarah and Jacob, obviously.

"Wow, that sounds extremely low maintenance. Perhaps the only good thing about bad vampire/werewolf relations. Alice would turn it into a circus. A tasteful, well managed circus, but..." I trailed off with a giggle. I was exaggerating a little bit. Alice was nothing if not a masterful party planner. She didn't get to show off her skills very often, though, so she did tend to go a bit overboard when she had the chance.

"Probably," Bella agreed with me and even chuckled herself. I smiled.

"Just imagine the insanity when she gets the chance to help you plan your wedding. Maybe you and Edward should just elope to Paris or something."

"Paris sounds nice, but...it will probably be nicer at home. It's not like I'll be able to invite any family and friends, so what's the use in planning a big to-do?" Bella's voice was wry, but she obviously considered marrying Edward as a possibility. One less obstacle in my plans.

"Why not? Oh, you mean because you'll already be...one of us?" I asked, carefully avoiding the use of the word 'vampire'. I really wished I could see Bella's face, but she wasn't looking at me so I had no reflections to help me gauge her reactions.

"Yes." Bella's quiet answer twisted my heart. I heard the wealth of emotion behind that single syllable. Hope mingled with sadness, mixed with joy. I knew how much Bella wanted to become like us. She wanted so badly to be Edward's equal, his true partner.

"Why wait, then? Get married before your change. You know, human experience and all." I suggested this as nonchalantly as possible, hoping to get a completely candid response. I did. Bella snorted softly.

"Renee would have a heart attack. I don't want her to think I'm making the same mistakes she made."

"You don't want to get married because you're afraid your mother won't approve?" I asked in surprise. Bella sighed.

"Suffice it to say she has some very intense opinions about getting married before you're thirty. I was raised to think marriage, especially at a young age, is a bad thing. Really, Leia, marriage is nowhere near the top of my list of priorities. I'm only eighteen!" Oh dear, Bella was agitated now. I could either stop or continue to push. Edward would insist I stop, so out of some sick sense of perversity I pushed.

"Then you're worried you might change your mind about Edward, or him about you?" I asked, almost fearing her answer. She sighed and shook her head.

"It has nothing to do with commitment. He's my one and forever only love. But marriage, at my age, it's...it's..." she trailed of in frustration. "Look what it did to Renee and Charlie!"

"That's your mother talking, Bella. Look at Sarah and Jacob. She's only 17 and he's technically only 16 himself, even if he looks twenty something," I said. "Do you think they're making a mistake getting married so young?"

Bella's eyes grew wide and she sputtered a bit before answering, as if struggling to find words to defend her argument without insulting her friends' decision to marry. "Well, no, not really. I mean, there's the imprint. They'll never want anyone else and the tribe understands that completely."

"And you and Edward will never want anyone else. Vampires mate for life, Bella, just like the wolves. They just don't have some magical moment that ties them together," I said softly.

"I don't have a problem marrying him once I'm changed, Leia. I just...not while I'm still human. Everyone will draw the wrong conclusions."

"What conclusions?" I pressed, needing to know what she was talking about, what she was thinking.

"That I'm the kind of girl that marries just out of high school because they either get pregnant or don't think they can do better. Or don't want to do better. I'm not that kind of girl!" Bella had her arms crossed over her chest and she was glaring at me. I finally had a reflection and it wasn't a good one. I knew from Alice's visions the direction I had to steer the conversation to get a better reaction. I was just loathe to do it. I didn't see much choice in the matter however.

"What does it matter what other people think? Anyone that knows you, knows you aren't that kind of girl. But Edward...he's old fashioned. He thinks of marriage as something special and he wants you to be his wife. He's going to pop the question sooner or later, Bella," I said gently.

"Hopefully later than sooner," she grumbled, but I could tell she was weakening, so I played my trump card.

"Well, I'm glad Edward isn't with Alice tonight. He'd be devastated to think you don't want to marry him." Bella blushed and I could sense that she opened her mouth several times before she finally spoke.

"Oh, Leia, I do want to marry Edward. Eventually. But its not like we have to rush into it. We'll have an eternity."

"Yes, but you'll only be human for a little while longer, Bella. Don't you want to tell the world that Edward belongs to you and no one else? If for no other reason than to see Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory explode with envy?" I wheedled.

"Almost tempting, but no," Bella said wryly, I heard the wistfulness in her voice as she no doubt imagined the scene. "I would be too worried about my mother having a massive coronary to enjoy it."

"What if Renee gave you her blessing?" I asked. Bella snorted again.

"When pigs fly." Then she laughed. "Honestly, Lei, there is one reason I'd be willing to marry Edward before I'm changed and I know he'll never agree to it."

Well, this was one outcome Alice hadn't mentioned. I raised an eyebrow at Bella.

"And what, pray tell, would be worth risking your mother's delicate heart health?"

"He would have to promise me a honeymoon. A real honeymoon if you get my meaning." Bella's tone spoke volumes and I couldn't help but gape at her for a second or two.

"You want to have sex with him while you're still human?" I blurted out. Evidently my brain was still running to catch up with my mouth. I sensed Bella's deep blush and clapped my hand over my mouth. My phone chose that moment to ring the tones of _Black Magic Woman_. I ignored it.

"Bella, do you know how dangerous..." I started but she interupted me quickly.

"Of course I know. But what's the worst that could happen? He breaks me and has to change me early? Maybe, but I doubt it. I trust Edward's control and so should he. If I marry Edward, the honeymoon will be part of the package. I'll get the whole human experience or none of it."

I couldn't think of anything to say at just that moment, so I pursed my lips and listened as my phone rang again. And again. I was considering how very hard it was for me, for any of us, to rein in our strength enough just to touch Bella. Granted it became easier with practice, but the simple act of hugging my best friend wasn't simple at all. Every second my body was in contact with hers, I had a mental mantra going reminding me to be careful. I could never, ever touch her absentmindedly. How much harder then would it be for Edward to control his strength during a night of passion? She was right. He would never agree to it.

"You should answer that. I wouldn't put it past Alice to ditch her date night with Jasper if you don't." Bella broke the relative silence after a moment. She had a point, but I was almost reluctant to talk to my sister. There wouldn't be a big white wedding now. Alice was going to kill me.

End Notes:

For anyone that reviews, I'll be honest and say the review system on ffn stumps me. I'll try to figure it out so I can reply to any review that makes me smile. Don't bother to flame. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you have constructive critisism, I'll gladly read it but don't expect me to change anything unless its something that makes me smack my forehead and go 'Whoops, what was a I thinking?'. Tah!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I was still alive. In the loosest sense of the word, I suppose, since technically I was undead. But Alice hadn't tried to kill me. In fact, she actually seemed optimistic about the wedding plans. She was almost 80% certain that Renee was going to surprise Bella by being happily resigned to her daughter's upcoming marriage. Of course that meant there was an 80% chance that Bella would accept Edward's proposal while she was still human.

And so, I decided to leave the rest of the marriage discussion to Edward and Bella. I had encouraged Bella to talk with Edward about it. I hoped that seeing things from Edward's perspective might do more to convince her to go happily into wedded bliss. Without the 'sex while human' clause.

"Have you sent your announcements, yet?" Angela asked me when I slid in beside her at the table. I borrowed Bella's eyes as she and Edward settled across from us. Angela had her hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail and she looked a bit frazzled. Ben was sitting beside her reading a comic book.

"Yes, all done," I answered breezily, despite the fact that there were no invitations to send. Everyone that needed to know about the event lived in the same house as I did or was graduating with me.

"What about you, Bella?" Angela asked.

"No. There's no point, really. Renée knows when I'm graduating. Who else is there?" She asked with a shrug.

"Lucky you," Angela sighed. "My mother has a thousand cousins and she expects me to hand-address one to everybody. I'm going to get carpal tunnel. I can't put it off any longer and I'm just dreading it."

"I'll help you," Bella volunteered. "If you don't mind my awful handwriting."

Angela looked relieved. "That's so nice of you. I'll come over any time you want."

"Actually, I'd rather go to your house if that's okay - I'm sick of mine. Charlie let me off house arrest Friday night. I can come and go without filing detailed flight plans in triplicate." Bella grinned when she announced her good news. I couldn't help but grin myself.

"Really?" Angela asked, mild excitement lighting her always-gentle brown eyes. "I thought you said you were in for life."

"I'm more surprised than you are. I was sure I would at least have finished high school before he set me free."

"Well, this is great, Bella! We'll have to go out to celebrate." Angela sounded excited. She grinned at Alice and I, obviously meaning that the whole gang needed to do something together.

"You have no idea how good that sounds," Bella said with a giggle.

"What should we do?" Alice mused, probably already planning some elaborate weekend getaway. Bella knew her pretty well, too, because she stopped Alice before she could get outrageous.

"Whatever you're thinking, Alice, I doubt I'm _that _free."

"Free is free, right?" she insisted.

"I'm sure I still have boundaries - like the continental U.S., for example."

Angela and Ben laughed, obviously thinking Bella was kidding. I doubted that they noticed the real grimace of disappointment on my sister's face. _So, where did she want to whisk Bella off to? _I thought loudly.

_'Rio or London. She's pondering New York or Chicago now.' _My brother's handsigns were accompanied by a smirk of amusment. I giggled and reached into my fruit bowl, whirling a grape in my fingers. I brought it to my lips and then flicked it at vampire speed into the garbage can at the far side of the room as I pretended to chew. I missed having Emmett there to barrage with food bits, but at least I didn't have to worry about washing unmentionable things out of my hair every night due to his retaliation.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Alice persisted, determined to do _something_ with Bella's newfound freedom.

"Nothing fancy, Alice. Let's give it a couple of days to make sure he wasn't joking. It's a school night, anyway." Bella's stern voice took the wind out of Alice's sails. She looked so pitiful I had to try and suggest something that would bring back the sparkle that was so intrinsically Alice.

"Ooh, I know! Play practice at our house! Charlie won't mind that, surely, and Esme hasn't seen you in so long, Bella. She's missed you," I suggested. Bella seemed genuinely thrilled by that idea and after one brief blank moment, Alice squealed in delight. Mission accomplished. Edward rolled his eyes at me, but he was smiling. Even Angela and Ben looked excited. They were getting much better at ignoring their perfectly natural fear response when in our presence, so getting an invite to the Cullen home, which was completely unheard of, would be a thrill. I heard Jessica Stanley gasp sharply from the other end of the table and lean over to whisper incredulously to Lauren about Angela and Ben's luck. No doubt Jessica would pretend to be Angela's best friend for the next two days to get the scoop on the mysterious Cullen estate.

_Rose and Emmett will have to find something else to do. Jasper too, since I doubt he'll want to deal with all the humans in the house. _I thought at Edward and he handsigned an affirmative. I smiled contentedly as the conversation continued around me.

"We'll do something to really celebrate this weekend, then." Alice's happy comment was met by a less than enthusiastic reply from Bella.

"Sure," Bella said, waving her hand in Alice's direction distractedly. I knew she was trusting Edward and I to reel Alice in if she tried to do anything outlandish. Angela and Alice started talking about options, though; Ben joined the conversation, setting his comics aside. I sat back and threw in suggestions from time to time.

"No. Not Seattle." It was the first time Edward had added anything to the conversation. He saved me the trouble of objecting to Ben's suggestion we head to Seattle for some amusement or another.

"Evidently there's a homicidal maniac running around Seattle and Charlie and Edward are both a little worried," Bella said quietly, laying a hand on Edward's arm. Little did Bella know that the homicidal maniac was likely Victoria, or more likely a newborn that she had created and left to his or her own devices. We hadn't told Bella specifics about Seattle, but Edward had hinted to her that the killing spree making headlines was vampire related.

"Oh, yeah. My mom mentioned that last night at dinner. Well, what about Port Angeles?" Ben suggested and they were off again. By the time lunch was over it was decided that we would all drive down for a day of fun on the beach. Not First Beach, obviously. _Gonna be a nice, dreary day then I take it?_

_'Perfect for cloudbathing, says Alice.' _Edward signed and I smiled. Saturday could definitely be fun. I pulled out my phone to text Adam about our plans and Edward growled softly under his breath. I stuck my tongue out at him so quickly that only he and Alice would have noticed.

_As the official Cullen to Quileute liason, I feel it necessary to keep my Quileute contact informed as to our plans. In case a crisis arises, you know?_

_'Right. And you aren't hoping he'll sneak away from the rez to come see us.'_

_Hey, who knows. If he just happens to wander a few miles south of First Beach, he might just run into us. _I thought this as innocently as possible. Edward rolled his eyes, but didn't make another comment. I smiled happily and sent off my message to Adam.

"Alice? Alice!"

Angela's voice yanked me from my reverie. She was waving her hand back and forth in front of Alice's blank, staring face. I desperately wanted to see Edward expression, but Bella had pulled her eyes from my brother to stare at Alice. My sister was definitely having a vision, and not the normal weather checking kind. This was one of those 'sucked in against her will' types of visions. Edward laughed then and I bounced vision to Angela so I could finally see his face. He looked relaxed and his laughter sounded perfectly natural, but his eyes were darker than they'd been only moments ago. I heard the thud of Edward's foot connecting with Alice's shin. She jumped, broken out of her trance.

"Is it naptime already, Alice?" Edward teased gently.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming, I guess," Alice said, with just a hint of a waver in her tone.

_What did she see? No way was that just a weather bulletin._

_'Later. That way if Bella asks, you won't be lying when you say you don't know.' _Edward's handsign made me narrow my eyes at him. It must be pretty bad if we were keeping it from Bella. Through Bella's eyes, I saw Edward and Alice exchange a quick glance.

"Daydreaming's better than facing two more hours of school," Ben said and Alice threw herself back into the conversation with way too much enthusiasm. I noticed that Bella was looking anxious so I schooled my expression into a calm smile when she looked at me.

I kept track of Edward and Bella for the rest of the school day, knowing that Bella would try to corner Edward about Alice's vision. But Edward was engaging in evasive action. After lunch he chatted with Ben on the way to class about some assignment I knew he'd already finished. Then there was always someone else to talk to between classes to keep from being completely alone with Bella. And then when the final bell rang, Edward struck up a conversation with Mike Newton of all people, falling into step beside him as Mike headed for the parking lot. Bella trailed behind him while Alice and I went straight to the car. I slid across the leather seats.

"Alright, sister mine. Spill it." I wasn't having any of this keeping the baby sister in the dark so she didn't tell Bella crap. Alice sighed.

"Victoria is coming to Forks." Her voice was subdued and I knew this was serious.

"When, Alice?" I asked.

"This weekend." I shuddered. Well, there went the party at the beach. I grimaced, listening to my brother as he offered to drop us off and come back to have a look at Mike's ailing car. _Smooth move, Captain Obvious. She's gonna know you're avoiding conversation now. You should tell her about this._

"He won't say anything to her. Not yet. Besides, trust me when I say she'll freak out. A lot. It's better if he waits until after." Alice was probably right, but that meant we had to keep her in the dark about it until…

"What day?"

"Probably Saturday. Maybe Sunday morning. She keeps changing her angle of attack." Alice said, obviously frustrated. I reached over and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Do things turn out okay?" I asked hesitantly. She sighed.

"I can't…see. Evidently the dogs are involved. But…oh!" I was about to ask what she'd seen when Edward opened the door for Bella. She jumped into the car and immediately swung around to look at us in the back seat. She opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly Alice was babbling.

"You're really not_ that _good a mechanic, Edward. Maybe you should have Rosalie take a look at it tonight, just so you look good if Mike decides to let you help, you know. Not that it wouldn't be fun to watch his face if _Rosalie _showed up to help. But since Rosalie is supposed to be across the country attending college, I guess that's not the best idea. Too bad. Though I suppose, for Mike's car, you'll do. It's only within the finer tunings of a good Italian sports car that you're out of your depth. And speaking of Italy and sports cars that I stole there, you still owe me a yellow Porsche. I don't know that I want to wait for Christmas. . . ."

I stopped listening after a minute, letting her quick voice become just a hum in the background as I watched Bella out of the corner of Alice's eye. She looked frustrated and bewildered. I tilted my head her way, gestured between my siblings and then circled my index finger around my ear to indicate that I thought they were both crazy. That earned me a slight smile from Bella, but she didn't try to talk over Alice. She just settled back in the front seat and laid her hand over Edward's on the gearshift.

Edward dropped Alice and I at the mouth of our drive as usual, though by this point I half expected him to drive us to the door and suggest an afternoon with the family. But he didn't. As we climbed out, I watched through Bella's eyes as Alice threw a sharp look at Edward's face.

"See you later," he said. And then, ever so slightly, he nodded at Alice. Then Alice grabbed my hand and practically dragged me through the trees to the house."

"Alice, slow down! What's going on?" I demanded. She finally stopped running and we continued the walk to the house at a human pace.

"Edward's taking Bella to Florida to see Renee," Alice said smugly. I gaped at her.

"Edward's going to Florida? The Sunshine State?" I found that almost…amusing. I had a vision of Edward perched in a palm tree, trying to keep track of Bella and Renee on the beach. I giggled. Then again, it would be the perfect way to get Bella out of the area during Victoria's visit. Which was the very reason Edward would suggest it, I was sure. I wondered how he'd convince Bella to go with him.

"It will make the perfect excuse to move our beach outing forward a few weeks. The airline vouchers Esme and Carlisle bought her will expire soon, so no point in waiting. Besides, I think Edward will enjoy the chance to look through Renee's family albums." Alice actually sounded gleeful. I knew she could 'peek' at those albums herself by looking forward for Edward. I grinned and then thought of something that made me frown.

"How, pray tell, will they convince Charlie to let Edward and Bella go off on a weekend trip together? I know he just let her off house arrest, but this is pushing it, Alice." I was genuinely worried, despite the fact that Alice had obviously seen it happen. She giggled.

"Don't worry. Charlie's temper will send Bella on a tirade about his attitude towards Edward and then they'll argue about Renee's ability to be a proper chaperone for the visit. Needless to say, Charlie will relent. Hmm…I think he's either still in love with Renee or he's a little afraid of her."

"A little afraid of her, I think." I murmured as we finally made it to the house. We jumped to the second floor balcony. Then we parted ways. Alice went to kick the rest of the family, minus Esme, out of the house before Angela and Ben were scheduled to arrive and I went to call Adam. For once I had a really good reason to talk to him voice to voice, not just text and email. Despite the seriousness of the situation, I couldn't help the smile that came across my face when I pulled my phone from my bookbag.

Adam's POV

I hated phasing. Not that I didn't like the idea of shapeshifting. Being a wolf was...amazing. The freedom of movement, the strength, the speed ... well. Just suffice it to say being a wolf was beyond anything I had ever dreamed. But with that privilege came responsibilities and penalties. The responsibilities weren't so bad. Patrol and protection of our tribal lands was something I took very seriously and was proud to be part of. It was the penalties that made my time spent in wolf form...frustrating.

They knew everything. Damn pack mentality made it impossible to keep a secret unless I buried it so deep in my conscious that it never surfaced, ever. And some things, it was impossible not to think about nearly every minute of every day. Like vampires. One specific vampire for me, but vampires in general were always on someone's mind in the pack. Especially Sam, who had a deep seated hatred for the Cullen's that colored almost everything he did. And since he was the current alpha, it colored nearly everything _we_ did as well.

Being part of a pack meant following strict rules. Rule number one: The Alpha is always right. Rule number two: If the Alpha is wrong, refer to rule number one. Other than a supernatural tendency to sprout fur and claws from time to time, Sam Uley and I had nothing in common. I was forced to dance to the beat of his drum when I heard a completely different rhythm. But I wasn't destined to be an alpha, so I just had to endure and take the small bits of free will I was allowed.

Admittedly, however, with Sarah's help and the very reluctant aid of Jacob, things were slowly getting better. I didn't get a 'lesson' every time I sent a message to Leia now. I didn't get growled at every time I thought of her while in wolf form, either. The rest of the Cullens, Edward especially, still caused the automatic anger response, but they were tolerant of Leia now. Maybe that one time Sam had almost killed me when I refused to give up talking to her had finally made it sink in. I would rather die than stay away from Leia Cullen.

Jacob had been the one to pull Sam off of me that night. That had been the turning point with Jacob, the day he had gone to the elders and convinced them the pack needed a liaison with the Cullens. Jacob Black was a true alpha and it was within his rights to lead the pack, if he so chose. He deferred to Sam because he was older and in most ways, wiser. When dealing with the Cullen's, however, Sam had trouble being objective.

I was currently trying to dance away some of my frustration. I spent a lot of extra time dancing these days. It gave me an excuse to stay after school. Any excuse not to go home was a blessing these days. My father seemed proud that I had phased. It was a great honor for the family. But he was furious with me for standing up for the Cullens. He was furious at Sarah too, but he had decided that reining her in was Jacob's job now, so he left her alone about it. Not that I spent a lot of time at home even when I wasn't at school. I had my patrols and I hung out with the pack sometimes. Not all of the boys thought I was an idiot for loving a vampire.

Yes, I, Adam Talldeer, was head over paws in love with Leia Cullen. Not that she knew about it, not that I would ever tell her. Unless by some astronomically improbable chance she could ever feel the same way about me. It's not like we had anything working in our favor. Natural enemies and all that jazz.

_'...crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door...'_

I froze midstep as the sounds of REO Speedwagon sang from my phone, just barely audible over the sounds of my dance music. Speak of the devil. Or in my opinion, an angel. I dashed across the worn floor of the gym to snatch my phone from my messenger bag.

"Hello?"

"Adam, wow. Catch you at a bad time?" she asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

"What? Oh, I was dancing, sorry." I figured she meant the fact that I was breathing like I'd just run a hundred yard dash.

"Ah, yeah, okay," she said quietly. She acted oddly, almost guilty, when I brought up dancing these days. Everytime I called her on it she said she would explain someday soon. Evidently it was in some way connected to the reason I shouldn't be so keen on being her friend. No matter how many times I reassured her that nothing she could say would drive me away, she was still reluctant to tell me.

"What'd'ya need, hun?" I asked after my breathing calmed a bit.

"I'm sorry to say it's business. Victoria is going to pay us a visit this weekend." I growled softly.

"When?"

"Alice says Saturday evening or early Sunday. She's after Bella of course. Edward's taking her out of town."

"Good plan. So, where?"

"Where is Bella going or where is Victoria going to be?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Well, I meant the red haired witch, I suppose, but where are Eddie and Bells headed?"

"Bella and Edward are going to Florida. As for old Vickie, don't know just yet. Alice said she keeps changing her angle of attack, so we probably won't have anything concrete for a while, if ever. We just know she's coming. Maybe this will be enough to shake some of the stubborn out Sam and the elders. We need work together on this." She sounded so frustrated I just wanted to crawl through the phone and pull her close. I wondered idly if she'd let me. I shoved that thought aside and continued our conversation.

"Maybe, but I doubt it. For a tribe of Native Americans with deep spiritual beliefs and their own pack of werewolf protectors, my people tend to be oddly hard to convince of anything they can't confirm through other than vampire resources," I said with a snarl. I was still angry about the last tribal meeting, when talk about demanding the Cullens leave the area had once again taken up most of our time. For once, to my great surprise, Sam had stood up and informed the counsel that until the Cullens did something to break the treaty, we had no right to ask them to leave. That had stopped the discussion but not the murmurs.

"Well, tell them we'd like to meet to discuss a defensive strategy. If not a meeting then at least a conference call or something. I'd really like to take care of Victoria permanently this time. It would be nice for Bella to have one less thing to fret over."

"Surely between Alice's visions and the sheer number of people looking for her, we can bring her down. I mean, we practically took down Laurent just the two of us." I heard Leia snort softly.

"Yeah, well, Laurent was distracted and taken completely by surprise by the...your pack. Victoria knows exactly what's waiting for her and you said yourself that she has a knack for slipping through whatever defensive net you set up. I really wish Edward wasn't going to Florida. Between Alice, Edward and Jasper, she wouldn't have a chance of getting out of Forks alive this time."

"Jasper? I know Alice sees things and Edward reads minds. What does Jasper do?" I asked, curious.

"He's spent a lot of time...studying military strategy. Both the human and the vampire kind."

"Huh. Why do I get the feeling that he didn't do all his studying out of books?" I asked with a dry chuckle.

"You're very intuitive, but that's not my story to tell."

"Not unless you want the entire pack to know, anyway," I said that sadly and Leia sighed quietly.

"I wish there was something we could do about that. There are so many things I want to tell you, need to tell you...I'm just afraid what the rest of the pack will think. Or do."

"Like what happened in Italy?"

"Yeah. Like what happened in Italy." The guilt and heavy sadness I heard in her response made my heart ache. As much as I wanted her to confide in me, I didn't want to betray her secrets to my packmates.

"Someday, Leia, someday you can tell me," I whispered. She was quiet for a very long moment before she spoke again.

"I almost wish I didn't have to." It was said so softly I wasn't sure I'd heard it correctly. She didn't let me dwell on it, instead she shifted topics. "I need to go. We're having play practice at the house tonight. Check with Sam and the elders and let me know what they decide? We need an answer by Wednesday at the latest."

"Will do, Leia. I'll get Sam to call a meeting tonight. I should know something tonight."

"Call me. You know I'll be up." Her voice contained a bit of humor at that last statement.

"So, what are you reading tonight?" I asked with a smile, trying to keep her on the line just a little longer. She hmmed quietly and then laughed.

"Harry Potter, I think. I haven't had a chance to order the latest one in braille, but I think Emmett's got a copy. Maybe I can talk him into reading it with me."

"Emmett?" I asked, a little surprised.

"What? Emmett reads. He just doesn't like that deep philosophical crap that Jazz and Edward like. Edward wouldn't be caught dead reading Harry Potter. Something about it being too unrealistic." I already knew that Leia didn't like that 'deep philosophical crap' either. She would rather read medical journals with Carlisle than pick up Nietzsche. I could almost imagine her shrugging and rolling her eyes.

"So says the mind reading, vegetarian vampire that fell in love with a human," I said wryly. Leia laughed and it sounded like clammering bells, slightly discordant but beautiful.

"Well, that's just Edward. Totally absurd, to steal one of his favorite words. Now, I really do have to go, Adam. I'll be waiting to hear from you tonight." As much as I would much rather talk with Leia than go hunting for Sam, I didn't try to distract her again. We quickly exchanged goodbyes and I laid my phone down with a sigh. Shoving everything in my bag, I gathered my things and went to put my bag in my locker. I slipped my phone and a clean pair of shorts into the waterproof nylon pouch that I wrapped around my leg. It was better than just tying my shorts on with a string. The only downside was that sometimes the velcro got stuck on my fur. It was worth it to keep my cellphone with me at all times. I really didn't want to miss a call or text from Leia.


	5. Chapter 5

"So much for cooperation," Rosalie muttered under her breath when Sam disconnected the call. Carlisle reached out and clicked the button on the odd piece of office equipment sitting in the middle of the table that had allowed everyone at the dining room table to hear what Sam Uley and Billy Black had to say. Why Carlisle owned a conference call thingy majigger, I don't really know. Alice couldn't see the wolves, so surely it hadn't been her idea.

"It is a start, Rose. At least they agreed to keep us updated," Carlisle said wryly.

"Stupid, overconfident wolves. Just because the managed to down Laurent, with Leia's help I might add, they think they know how to handle any vampire," Jasper growled softly. "They have no idea what they're up against. She's already slipped their noose once. We should coordinate our offenses."

While my family complained about the inflexible nature of our very reluctant allies, I was secretly thrilled. Why? Because Adam and I were going to spend Friday night and a good deal of Sunday together. The only point the wolves had relented on was the need to keep an eye on Charlie this weekend. The solution had been to keep him on the reservation as much as possible, where he could be protected easily by members of the pack. The times when he wasn't at La Push, Adam and I had been assigned joint 'Charlie Watch'.

Other than relenting to our need to help in protecting Charlie, the wolves refused to discuss strategy or to take advice. They were still half hoping we would give them a reason to fight with them and perhaps they thought keeping us in the dark about their abilities would give them an upper hand. They seemed to forget that I had personally seen them fight.

"I'm going to run down to Bella's and tell Edward what the plan is," I volunteered. It was two in the morning, so Bella would probably be asleep anyway. Not to mention I wanted to call Adam on the way, to talk to him without my family hovering.

"That's a great idea, Leia. Edward is coming back here, so you can hang out at Bella's until he gets back. You should take Emmett with you," Alice said brightly. I almost pouted, but then shrugged. I would just email Adam. He was probably going to bed, anyway, and I didn't want to interrupt his sleep. He had sounded tired on the phone earlier. I reached in my pocket and quickly texted him 'SWEET DREAMS'.

"Comeon, Lei-Lei. Let's get moving." Emmett, as usual, didn't bother to ask for specifics. He just grabbed me and tossed me around to his back without further ado. It was a move I was used to from constant practice. He leaned down to kiss Rosalie soundly before we headed out of the house. I clung to him easily and rested my chin on his broad shoulder.

"So, you and me and Harry Potter tonight?" Emmett asked cheerfully. When I had asked Emmett to read the book with me, he had been thrilled. I hadn't spent a lot of time with Emmett lately and we were both craving a little sibling bonding time. He had insisted we start at the beginning of the series and read one book a night. I owned the rest of them in Braille, but it was so much more fun to read them with Emmett. We had the tendency to read bits out loud to each other, each choosing a character to _be_ out of each book. Last night I had chosen Hagrid and out of some odd twist of Emmett logic, he had chosen Hermione.

"I'm looking forward to it. Maybe you'll let me be Hermione tonight," I teased. Emmett snorted softly.

"Nope. I enjoy being Hermione. She's a snarky little know-it-all, but I like her." I had one hand on his cheek so I felt him grin. I giggled in his ear.

"Maybe I'll take Lupin tonight," I said thoughtfully. Emmett snorted softly.

"Not surprising, I suppose." His grin turned into a slight frown.

"Of course not. He's an intriguing character," I said, confusion coloring my tone.

"Not surprising that you would choose the werewolf. You seem to have a certain fondness for them." Emmett's voice was dark with an underlying growl. I sighed.

"I thought I explained that..."

"Yeah, yeah," he interrupted. "You're just friends and all that jazz. I'm not buying that, little sister."

"That's all we can be, Emmett. Honestly, I don't know if I'd be ready for a relationship with anyone, but between his tribe and the growly noises everyone in this family makes when he comes up, I'd be a fool to consider pursuing something."

"Well, Jazz seemed to think you'd wouldn't mind being a fool where that boy is concerned. Edward's worried too. I just don't want you to get hurt, little girl."

"Adam would never hurt me." My voice was soft. I knew it was completely true. Emmett snorted softly.

"If he ever does, I can promise no treaty is going to stop me from taking his head off. I'm more worried about the rest of the pack, though. Most of them are chomping at the bit for a reason to rip us to shreds. I'm afraid they will use anything as an excuse." He sounded troubled. I stroked his cheek.

"Emmett, if they were going to declare war just because Adam and I are friends, it would have happened already. Besides, I thought you were the one chomping the bit to rip _them_ to shreds," I teased quietly. Emmett huffed softly.

"Not that I wouldn't mind knocking a few heads, but...no. I'm really hoping things with the dogs calm down soon. Hell, I might even be hoping your little wolfy friends will get over themselves and at least try to be civil. There has to be at least one of them that wouldn't mind a friendly wrestling match or two. Just for fun." And at that thought, Emmett's grin was back. I chuckled softly.

"I doubt if Rose would take kindly to her husband smelling like one of those 'stinking dogs'." And that was a direct quote from my sister. Emmett grimaced and sighed. I patted his cheek and then we were under Bella's window.

"Go on up, Lei-Lei. I'll do a little spin around the perimeter," Emmett said. "Catch you in a while, bro."

"Thanks, Em. Comeon up, Leia." Edward's quiet response was spoken from the window above. Emmett swung me around into his arms and tossed me upwards. Edward caught me easily and drew me inside the room.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself, you know?" I grumbled half heartedly as he set me on my feet. He chuckled softly in my ear.

"Yes, but its not nearly as fun, now is it?"

Darn mind-reading brothers.

"Whatever. So, what's so pressing that you need to run home?" I asked curiously, talking in vampire tone so as not to wake Bella.

"I want to finish packing and get a couple of things ready before morning. Bella and I are going to leave early so I can take her to breakfast in Seattle before we head to the airport."

"Alice could do that," I said with a grin. He snorted softly.

"There are a few things I want to do myself. And I need to have a little talk with Alice about some...outcomes. Bella and I had a talk tonight and I..." His demeanor slipped from happy to pained for just a moment. Then he sighed. "Just stay with her until she wakes up and let her know I'll be here to pick her up at seven."

"Aye Aye, captain." I said with a smile, deciding not to ask what they'd talked about unless he wanted to tell me. His smile returned and he kissed the top of my head before he disappeared out the window. I settled down in the rocking chair to wait for morning, pushing out my senses so I could listen to Emmett as he patrolled the area.

I was perched on Charlie's roof when he got home. Billy had kept him out past sundown, insisting he stay for dinner at La Push as well. I knew because Adam had called to tell me he would be following Charlie's cruiser back to the house. I had all my senses on alert and nothing would be approaching this house without my knowledge. I catalogued every smell and noise within a two mile radius of the Swan home and scanned constantly for changes.

I watched through Charlie's eyes as he left the cruiser and moved into the house. He immediately went to the living room and sat down in front of the tv. I left his vision when he started watching Sportscenter. I listened to Adam's heartbeat as he sped towards the house, not even bothering to move quietly through the trees. He stopped a half mile from the house and I could literally hear the distant sound of joints popping and muscles groaning as he phased back into human form.

"Leia?" Adam paused at the edge of the forest that flanked the Swan residence and called to me. I couldn't contain the tiny thrilling of joy that shot through me at the sound of his voice. I leapt from the roof of the house onto a branch above his head and then dropped to the ground at his feet. I was immediately swallowed in a fierce, warm hug.

"God, I've wanted to do that for weeks. I've missed you." I snuggled into his embrace and sighed, my ear at the perfect level to press against his bare chest just above his heart. The heat coming off his body seeped into my cold skin and warmed it quickly. After a few moments just standing quietly together, he drew back and reached down to tug my glasses from my eyes.

"Don't, Adam...I want to see you too," I protested softly. Adam snorted softly.

"Its near black as pitch out here, Leia. I don't think you'll get any decent reflections, no matter how good my night vision is now."

I tilted my head up and through his eyes I saw my own face and then my eyes. Adam did have excellent night vision, almost as good as a vampire's. Well, if I couldn't get any reflections, I could still 'see' him. I lifted my hands and traced the lines of his face with my fingers. When I ran my fingers gently over his eyes, he gasped softly and stiffened. I jerked my hands back, afraid I might have hurt him. The wolves were sturdier than humans and quick healers but they were still breakable.

"Sorry, sorry," I said hesitantly. He immediate grasped my hands in his own and brought them back to his face.

"No, please. I don't mind," he whispered, his voice filled with ... was that wonder, joy? I had promised not to encourage anything beyond friendship with Adam and I realized that might be harder than I thought. I trembled at the thought that he might crave my touch as much as I craved his. We had never truly touched beyond friendly hugs and only twice had we touched palm to palm. But this, standing here in his arms...it just felt right.

"I...it's just...I wanted to see you and that's how I do it when I can't really see...borrow someone else's eyes," I explained hesitantly, my palms still and cool against the rough warmth of his jaw and my fingers brushing lightly over the smooth expanse of his cheeks. His arms tightened around me and he leaned down to bury his nose in my hair. That was surprising, since I was supposed to smell as horrible to him as he did to my family. I heard him inhale shakily and then laugh softly.

"How awfully wonderful - so freaktastically unbelievable," he said, almost distractedly. Then I felt him grin under my hands, and he laughed again. This time it sounded whole hearted and joyful. "Take that, Sam Uley, you overbearing, self-righteous ass-biter!"

"Adam?" I drew back from him again, surprised and confused. He sobered quickly and released me from his embrace. I shoved down the sudden feeling of loss that came when his warm arms retreated.

"I need to run a bit. I have to stay phased to keep in touch with the pack," he said hurriedly. I blinked in shock as he backed away from me and phased. Then he darted away. Seconds later, I heard a deep snuffling sound, almost like a laugh coming from the direction Adam had gone. My brow furrowed in confusion, but I moved back to the house, leaping up to perch on the eave above the porch again.

I followed Adam's progress as he did a circuit around the house once, and then again. Charlie was sleeping now, obviously trying to get some rest before he was scheduled to get up and head out fishing with Billy again. I tried to examine my feelings for Adam as I kept my focus on the sounds and smells around me. There were three people in my life that I considered 'best friends'. Edward, of course, then Bella and finally, Adam.

I loved Edward dearly. He knew every dark secret I had and he would always love me regardless because he had a darkness of his own. We were kindred spirits, even more so now than before Italy. He was my brother, my kinsman, and before Bella he had been my closest confidant and ofttimes partner in crime. He would always be there for me, but I understood and respected his need to put Bella first. She was his mate.

I loved Bella ferociously. As my brother's mate, she was my sister in spirit. I would defend her to the death and it was easy to put her safety ahead of my own. Not just for my own sake, but for my brother's as well. She was my best friend in traditional sense, the girl that I giggled with and had sleepovers with, the one I could spend a lazy afternoon watching movies with. We didn't have a lot in common, but those few things we did have, we capitalized on.

I loved Adam, too, though just how I wasn't sure yet. We had a lot of things in common, us two. We could spend days talking and never run out of things to discuss. He was a beautiful soul, both inside and out. I trusted him with my life and I wanted so much to let him know the real me, but the thought of losing his friendship because of the darker bits of me was abhorrent. Deep inside I thought he would understand, if not condone my actions in Italy, and would be there to comfort me when the screams of dozens of human beings haunted me during the late watches of the night.

I was drawn from my thoughts when I heard a car approaching the house. I judged it to be about two in the morning and I immediately went on alert. This street was not a thru street so cars were rare this late at night. Honestly, in the sleepy little town of Forks, any cars on the road this late were rare. I listened for a heartbeat inside the car and I snarled softly when I didn't hear one. Adam was on the far side of this scouting loop, so I sent him a quick text and copied it to Alice. I knew he would hear the beep from his phone. I sensed him immediately turn and begin a straight line run back to the house.

I didn't have any urge start a fight with Victoria, not without backup, but I didn't try to hide. I stepped off the roof and landed lightly on the ground in front of the porch just as the car moved past the house. I heard a low growl, faint over the purr of the engine, and then the car sped away. I sensed Adam was close enough to hear me now, so I told him about the car. He adjusted course and ran after it. Eventually the car outdistanced him and he wheeled around and headed back. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Alice?"

"No, It's Jazz. What'd'ya know?" he asked, concern lacing his question. I told him about the car. Adam returned at that moment and he phased out of wolf form before loping up to me.

"Hang on, let me see if Adam knows anything else," I said. Adam just held out his hand for the phone. I had seen the car through his eyes just before he ran out of my range to 'see', but I was hoping he had gotten close enough to get a better look.

"'Lo? Uh, yeah, sure. Late model Ford sedan, light blue. Washington plate, Bravo-Alpha-Lima-7-4-1-8. Headed north on the 101. It was Victoria. Yeah, the pack knows and they're gonna try to intercept." I listened as Adam told Jasper where the pack was and where they were headed. I couldn't help but grin. Maybe the rest of the pack didn't want to coordinate efforts, but Adam had no qualms about giving Jasper information.

"She's probably doing some recon," Jasper said when Adam handed the phone back. "Stay close to the house. The rest of us are going out to see if we can locate her."

"Be careful," I said softly, just before he disconnected the phone. Then I turned towards Adam.

"You okay? You didn't try anything, did you?" I asked suspiciously. He was certain Victoria had been in the car, so he must have been close enough to see her. He shrugged.

"She had to slow down around a curve or two. I managed to get close enough that she definitely got an eyeful of me in her rear view. I was almost close enough to jump on the car, but she got a straightaway and lost me."

"Jump on the...Adam Talldeer! I know you weren't thinking of taking on a car just to get a shot at catching Victoria." I couldn't keep the disbelief and fear out of my voice. I curled my fingers into fists to keep from grabbing him and trying to shake some sense into him. He sighed.

"When I'm the wolf, Leia...sometimes my instincts overpower my good sense. Besides, I'm nearly as invincible as you," he said, reaching over to put his warm hands on my shoulders. I shook my head and grumbled, but I couldn't help but relax under his hands.

"Instincts, huh? Well, if I can overcome the urge to gnaw on your neck, you can overcome the urge to leap on a two ton metal box moving at fifty miles per hour." I poked his chest gently with my finger to emphasize my point. He chuckled softly and pulled me into a quick hug. I was both surprised and thrilled when he pressed a soft, hot kiss against my forehead.

"I'll try my best. Now, back to work, I suppose." Then he released me and stepped back to phase. I felt a sense of loss again as he loped away from me. I sighed and leapt back on the roof, trying not to let thoughts of Adam distract me from the task at hand. Guarding Charlie. It was a good thing my brain was well equipped to multitask.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, god, is that this Friday?" Bella moaned when we walked into the cafeteria and she saw the big, brightly painted banner on the far wall. The one announcing the date of the talent show. I grinned.

"Yup. I don't know why you're worried. Its not like we're trying to impress anyone," I said quietly. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but I don't want to be a complete laughing stock," Bella grumbled. She flicked a glance towards the lunch table, from which Lauren was glaring at her. I borrowed Lauren's eyes briefly and saw that Bella was glaring right back. My Bella! Glaring! And then I realized that Bella Swan, queen of 'Please don't look at me, I'm gonna melt into the floor', wanted us to do well at the talent show. Well enough to piss off Lauren Mallory. I barely kept myself from gaping.

"Bella Swan! I think being around Emmett and Jasper is finally bringing out your competitive side," I said in a gleeful whisper.

"Well, someone needs to set Lauren back a few notches. You should have heard the awful things she was saying in the bathroom earlier. Its too bad that talent scout is coming or I'd almost wish we could win, just to spite her." Bella's voice was just as quiet as mine, but there was a ferociousness beneath her words that would have warmed me if that were possible. I knew she couldn't care less if Lauren bashed her personally, so the girl must have insulted myself or Edward. Or perhaps Angela and Ben. That made the most sense, really, since Bella knew we could hold our own if we wanted to.

"Oh, yeah! We could win, really we could!" I could tell Alice was nearly bouncing in her chair, already seated beside Angela in our usual place. Her comment was quiet and pitched high and fast, obviously meant for vampires only. Evidently Bella's new attitude had sparked a few decisions that led towards Alice's favored outcome - A Talent Show First Prize medallion hanging from Bella's neck.

"Chill, Alice. The quickest way to get Bella to regret saying that is to attack her with over exuberant plans of talent show domination." Edward's vampires only comment made Alice pout, but we all knew Edward was right. Edward escorted Bella to the table while I made my way to the cashier to pay for my usual bowl of salad.

"So, what did the rest of the Cullens do this weekend while Edward and I were away?" Bella asked as she pulled two sandwiches from her backpack, one for her to eat and one for Edward to rip into bits. I grabbed an extra bottle of lemonade for her. As I settled in beside Alice, my sister was babbling about nonsense. I frowned.

_I thought we were going to tell her the truth, Edward. You refused to say something before you left but there is no excuse now._ I thought at my brother. I knew Edward thought keeping Bella in the dark was for the best. Alice saw one vision of her near to hyperventilating when she heard about Victoria and Edward had dug in his heels.

_'I'll tell her this weekend.'_ Edward signed in Alice's peripheral vision. I frowned.

_You'd better, or I will. She's your mate, not your child. She'll be more angry about us keeping it from her than panicked that Victoria is still after her._

Victoria had returned on Sunday morning, making a run through Forks and trying to get at Charlie while he and Billy were fishing. The wolves had cut her off, chasing her off Quileute lands, flushing her towards my family. She had evaded capture again, however. There had been a little confrontation, too, when Emmett and one of the wolves, Paul I think, got into a growling match over the exact point where Quileute lands stopped and neutral territory started. Adam and I had stood back to back between our families, him holding Paul back and me talking Emmett down while Jasper tried his best to defuse the situation. It had worked, thank God, but the Quileutes were still angry about the whole thing.

Edward frowned as I remembered the event but I saw him look down at Bella and reach out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Bella reached for the bottle of lemonade I'd put in front of her and gave Edward a curious look. He quickly changed his expression into a tender smile. Bella returned it before giving half of her attention to her sandwich.

"Oh no." Alice stiffened beside me and clutched at my arm. Her exclamation had been loud enough for Bella and Angela to hear and they both turned to look at her with concerned expressions. Edward's face, however, was a mask of frustration. He sighed softly and leaned down to whisper to Bella.

"Finish up, my love. I need to tell you something before our next class." Her face scrunched up in confusion and I poked Alice.

"Oh no, what?" I asked, both because I needed to know what was going on and because Angela was looking extremely confused.

"I...um...forgot to do my Calculus homework. I'll...um...be in the library." She pulled away and moved out of the cafeteria at a swifter pace than might be advisable with so many human witnesses. I heard Edward mutter 'coward' under his breath and I growled softly at him. Bella was looking at him, of course, but not his hands. His expression was carefully neutral so Bella put one more bite in her mouth and then announced she was 'done'. Typical Bella.

"It'll be better if Leia's there, too, Edward." Alice's voice reached me as Edward hurriedly gathered Bella's trash. I heard Edward sigh.

"Follow us in five minutes." Edward told me before he lead Bella away. I hated being kept in the dark about anything so I did my best not to worry as I chatted with Angela and Ben for another four minutes and fifteen seconds. Then I excused myself, tossed my trash and left the cafeteria.

I followed both scent and sound to my brother and sister-to-be. Edward was distracting her with talk about their weekend away. They were standing behind the gym, just inside the trees that led into the forested area beyond the school.

"Edward, what is this all about?" Bella asked, an exasperated tone in her voice.

_Yes, Edward, what is this all about?_ I thought at my brother. He was obviously stalling, whether waiting for me or just nervous about whatever he was about to tell her, I couldn't be sure. Edward sighed and I saw the pained expression on his face through Bella's eyes. He wasn't nervous, he was worried. He signed for me.

_'Charlie accepted an invitation for himself and Bella to La Push for dinner.'_

I understood Alice's reaction now. She had evidently lost sight of Bella's future this evening. I also guessed why we were out in the woods behind the gym. Edward wouldn't want Bella hearing about Victoria's visit from one of the Quileutes, not before he could explain what had happened and why we had kept her in the dark.

"Victoria was in Forks this weekend," He said quickly. It was for the best, like ripping off a bandaid. At least that's the terminology human's used. I cringed, waiting for Bella's reaction. I heard her gasp, her vision going slightly blurry. She was trembling. I quickened my pace, kicking a stray pinecone in my haste. It hit a tree behind Edward's head at bullet speed and splintered into sawdust. Edward angled his body to keep the debrie from landing on Bella. She didn't notice. I arrived on the scene just as she spoke, her voice pitched high with panic.

"She came back for me." Bella was very perceptive. "That's why you took me to Florida. Edward! Your family hunted her, didn't they? Alice saw this." Bella's panic was quickly resolving into anger and I smirked. Until she turned her gaze on me. I couldn't see the glare, but I knew it was there.

"And you! You promised never to keep this kind of thing from me, ever again!" I cringed. She was right. I had promised that no matter what, I wouldn't hide things from her. Not even at my brother's behest. I felt deeply ashamed because once again, I had let my brother talk me into betraying my best friend.

"I know, Bella. I did, but..." She interrupted me.

"No buts. You...you...argh!" Bella pulled away from Edward and crossed her arms over her chest in anger. I felt guilty and rushed forward, gently touching her shoulder.

"Bella, we were going to tell you, I promise. I made him swear to tell you after you got back. Just...we didn't want you to worry." It came out weakly and Bella relaxed under my fingers a little. She covered my hand with her own.

"You could have been killed. I would rather have the option to worry than be kept in the dark." Her hushed whisper was full of pain and her gaze went back to Edward's face. His expression was a reflection of Bella's pain and just the tiniest bit of remorse.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just can't bear to watch you looking over your shoulder at every turn. They were never in any danger," he said softly, reaching out to touch her face. Bella never could stay angry at Edward, even if he deserved it. She let go of my hand and threw herself into his arms, attempting to crush his granite hard body with her frail arms. I winced. She was liable to have bruises. Edward thought the same thing because he gently disentangled himself and dropped a chaste kiss on her mouth. The warning bell rang at that moment. I doubted Bella could hear it, but of course I did.

"Time for class, lovebirds," I said quietly. Bella turned to look at me again.

"I'm still mad at you. I don't care what Edward says, you will tell me next time." Her tone wobbled a bit and I scented tears. I rushed in to give her a hug.

"I promise, and I won't let him talk me into waiting until after the fact again," I said, throwing a glance at Edward that I hope spoke volumes. Of course he could read my thoughts and he knew he didn't stand a chance in hell of convincing me to betray Bella's trust again. I heard him sigh and I nodded curtly before I dashed off towards class. Edward tucked Bella against his side and literally dragged her towards class, avoiding, I knew, the inevitable questions Bella would now want answers to.

_You'd better tell her, Edward, before the wolves put their own spin on the whole fiasco._

As much as I trusted Adam, I didn't trust the rest of the tribe not to paint us as villains during the whole affair. Just thinking about Adam made me yearn to see him again, but I worried if only some terrible event could bring about another reunion. The Quileutes had seemed more on edge Sunday night that they had ever been and I didn't think it was all because of Victoria. Adam wasn't being forthcoming about whatever might be stirring them up, either.

My next class was Calculus with Alice. I slipped into my seat beside her and pointedly ignored her. Edward had been right. She was a coward for bowing out of that scene with Bella. Better if I was there, nothing.

"You helped calm her down, I promise." Alice's quiet comment made me relax and I forgave her, just a little. Of course, that wasn't enough. Alice couldn't stand to have anyone unhappy with her, so she elaborated.

"If you hadn't been there, Bella would have broken down and they would have missed their next class. They have a test and if she fails it, she'll have to do extra work to make up for it on Saturday and she has to have Saturday free so Edward can propose!"

"Wait, what!" My exclamation was not too quiet for human hearing and several of our classmates looked at us curiously. I could tell because I was in Mrs. Trenton's vision at the moment. Our math teacher was in the middle of collecting our homework.

"Did you forget your homework, Miss Cullen?" she asked suspiciously, taking my exclamation to be in response to her announcement to pull out our homework. I ducked my head in embarrassment, a mannerism I knew I had picked up from Bella.

"Uh, no ma'am. I just…left it in my locker."

"Well, go get it. Quickly," she said, her suspicion melting into exasperation. I leapt from my chair and darted from the room. My mind was going around in circles now. Alice saw Edward proposing to Bella on Saturday! What had changed, I wondered, that he was confident enough in her acceptance to go ahead with his recently aborted plans?

As reached my locker, I couldn't help eavesdropping on Bella and Edward. I was worried that she might still be anxious. I easily found her and slid into her vision. She was scribbling on a piece of paper.

_What happened? Tell me everything. And screw the protecting me crap, please._

She wrote before shoving the note onto Edward's desk, which was pulled as close to hers as classroom propriety and Mr. Banner would allow. He sighed and wrote a paragraph before slipping the paper back in front of Bella.

_Alice saw that Victoria was coming back. I took you out of town merely as a precaution - there was never a chance that she would have gotten anywhere close to you. She went down to La Push but the wolves chased her up across the boundary line. Emmett and Jasper very nearly had her, but Victoria seems to have some instinct for evasion. She doubled back and danced the boundary line like she was reading it off a map. We chased her, of course, and the wolves did too. The big gray one thought Emmett was over the line, and he got defensive. Of course Rosalie reacted to that, and everyone left the chase to protect their companions. Adam and Leia got between Emmett and Paul before anything could happen and then Carlisle and Jasper got things calmed down before it got out of hand. But by then, Victoria had slipped away. That's everything._

I sensed Bella shudder. Then she carefully erased the paragraph and wrote over the top: _What about Charlie? She could have been after him!_

Edward was shaking his head before she finished writing, obviously going to downplay any danger on Charlie's behalf. He was right to. With the entire wolf pack staking out the shore and Seth Clearwater in the boat with them, Charlie hadn't been in any danger. Edward held a hand out, but Bella ignored him and started writing again.

_Florida was a bad idea._

Edward swiped the paper from underneath her hand. _I wasn't about to send you off alone. With your luck, not even the black box would survive._

Trust Edward to try and turn the conversation away from what was upsetting Bella, which was the thought that Charlie might have been in danger. I couldn't repress a giggle. Edward obviously heard either my thoughts or my giggle because I saw him sign in Bella's vision. _Get back to class_. I snorted softly but did as he said, turning back towards my classroom. I didn't stop eavesdropping, however.

_So let's say my bad luck did crash the plane. What exactly were you going to do about it? _Bella wrote, either ready to be distracted or miffed that Edward didn't think she could fly across the country without incident. Probably both.

_Why is the plane crashing?_

Edward just reached across to her desk to write the question. I saw the amused twinkle in his eyes through Bella's. I slid back into my chair and pretended to pull my homework from the folder I had taken from my locker. Alice had anticipated my need and I found my folded assignment tucked into my hand just as Mrs. Trenton reached my desk.

_The pilots are passed out drunk._ Bella wrote after a brief pause. I rolled my eyes, anticipating Edward's response. He didn't disappoint.

_Easy. I'd fly the plane._

Bella tried again.

_Both engines have exploded and we're falling in a death spiral toward the earth._

Hmm…this could be interesting.

_I'd wait till we were close enough to the ground, get a good grip on you, kick out the wall, and jump. Then I'd run you back to the scene of the accident, and we'd stumble around like the two luckiest survivors in history._

I collapsed into giggles, earning myself the attention of the entire class again.

"Leia Cullen, what has gotten into you today child?" Mrs. Trenton asked in amazement. I did my best to control my mirth and I pointed at Alice.

"She tickled me. Sorry." I managed to stop giggling as Mrs. Trenton gave Alice a reproving look and then started her lecture. Alice reached over and pinched me.

"What _is_ up with you?" she asked quietly. I shook my head, surprised Alice hadn't been privy to Edward and Bella's note passing. Then again, my sister did try not to be nosy. I had a harder time being polite.

"Nothing," I mouthed, just as Bella wrote: _No more convincing Leia not to tell me things. Better yet, man up and tell me yourself next time, before she has to agonize over which one of us to disappoint. I want to be your partner, Edward, not your child._

I sobered quickly. I knew as well as Bella did that there would be a next time. Contrary to Bella's comment, I wouldn't have to agonize over it next time. I would tell her. I didn't want to think about that now, though. As I paid enough attention to Mrs. Trenton to make accurate notes (I was the only Cullen that hadn't been through this class a dozen times already), I pondered Alice's earlier announcement. Edward was going to propose! I wondered if something had happened to change Bella's mind about her one 'condition'?

**Later that evening**

Sarah's POV

I slid the potatoes out of the oven and tossed them on top of the stove next to the still hot casserole of baked beans. I could smell the barbeque wafting in from the back yard and smiled. Jacob, the love of my life, was a whiz over coals. Not that I was surprised with a father like Billy, who would live off of barbeque and fried fish if he could. He was was chatting quietly with my dad. Adam was out there too, but he wasn't part of the group. He was off to the side, his thoughts lingering on something other than our family barbeque as he stared out into the trees lining the yard. My smile slipped.

My odd connection with my brother was stronger than ever now that he had started phasing. Before, we would get little flashes of intuition about each other's emotional states. Now all I had to do was focus on him and I could tell what he was feeling. Tonight he was lonely and brooding over his seemingly hopeless situation. I really, really missed my happy-go-lucky, laid back brother. Turning wolf hadn't changed him that much. No, it was being forced to stay away from Leia Cullen that brought out this darker side of Adam.

In the last few weeks, the only times Adam hadn't been in a dark mood were almost all Leia related. Their only steady contact was via phone and email. I think he even slept with his phone under his pillow these days. The three times he had actually been in her presence since that fateful day in the meadow had only made it worse. Each time he was forced to leave her side broke his heart. But the pack was being stubborn. Despite all the evidence and the fact that they could see and feel the connection like it was their own, they were trying to ignore the fact that Adam had imprinted on Leia Cullen. Jacob said it was only a matter of time before they had to acknowledge it, before Adam tried to sneak away to see her again, treaty or no treaty.

I felt a slight lift in my brother's spirits and figured that Bella and Charlie must have arrived. I was proven right when I heard Charlie's voice in the back yard. I stepped out the back door and waved at Bella, who was at the edge of the yard with Adam. I saw him pull her into a hug and lift her a foot off the ground. I heard Bella's laughter and saw her wave at me over Adam's shoulder. Jacob wandered over and I heard him ask Bella, a bit grudingly, how Edward was doing. I was thrilled, however, that he did it without any prompting from me. Not to mention he used Edward's given name instead of one of the usual harsh nicknames.

"Everything is done in the kitchen except the salad," I announced, garnering a brief moment of everyone's attention. Jacob gave me a smile and I winked at him in return. He wriggled his eyebrows in response and I chuckled. Bella patted Adam on the arm and he let her down so she could come over.

"Anything I can help with?" she asked brightly. I nodded, pulling the kitchen door open and shooing her through.

"Let the boys chat for a while. I think we could both use a little girl time," I said with a grin. Bella chuckled.

"You sound like Alice," she said. "Speaking of, how are the wedding plans going?"

"Um...going well. I did veto a plan to use orange and green plaid ribbon in the decorations the other day, but other than that, smooth sailing. Out of curiosity, why would Alice make you think of wedding plans. Isn't she Jasper's wife?" I asked, then lowered my voice. "The psychic?"

Bella snorted softly. "Yes, well...Alice has a penchant for planning parties and decorating. She would make a great wedding planner. I know she's gnashing her teeth to get her hands on Edward and I."

"Well, what are you two waiting for?" I asked curiously as I pulled a large bowl from the cabinet and set it down in front of Bella. She immediately began tearing apart a head of lettuce while I pulled out a tomato to slice.

"Sarah, please, I'm only eighteen." Bella's exasperated tone made me pull up short. I was, to be honest, shocked and a little hurt.

"I'm only seventeen and Jacob is sixteen. Do you think we're making a mistake?" I asked nervously. I considered Bella a good friend and the thought that she might not approve of my marriage to Jacob stung.

"Oh, Sarah, no!" Bella said, eyes wide and her signature blush blazing across her cheeks. "No, no, I'm just...well, your situation is different." She finished in a hushed tone, ducking her head over the salad bowl, her fingers shredding lettuce into tiny bits.

"How is it different?" I asked as casually as possible as I sliced the tomato under my hands. Bella sighed.

"Well, there's the imprint. You never have to worry about Jacob leaving you. And the tribe, your family and friends...they approve," she said, the last two words almost hesitant. I finished my slicing and reached over to rescue the lettuce from complete destruction.

"Bella, the imprint is only part of the reason I'm marrying Jacob. Okay, so its a huge bonus having a man that will only forever always love me. But you have that too, Bella. I've seen the way Edward looks at you, they way you look at him. Its obvious from the old stories and even the new ones - look at all the Cullen's - that vampires mate for life. Just like wolves do. Edward tried to kill himself because he thought you were dead, Bella. I don't think commitment will ever be a problem for the two of you." I couldn't help that my tone was laced with irony. "As for my family and friends...well, let's just say that they don't all approve."

"They don't?" Bella sounded surprised and couldn't fight a wry chuckle.

"My aunt Hettie demanded pregnancy test results before she agreed to make my wedding costume. My best girl friend from school didn't speak to me for a week after she found out. My father still glowers at Jacob every time they are in the same room together. No, Bella, many of them don't approve. Not every tribe member knows about the wolves, either, so they just think we're two crazy kids jumping into something we aren't ready for. Even those that do know think we should wait a while."

"Why don't you?" For a brief moment, I felt anger. Was she no different from the rest of the gossiping woman of my tribe? Then Bella looked up at me, pained curiosity in her chocolate brown eyes. The anger died as I realized she wasn't judging me. She needed to know my reasons, my motivations. She wanted to understand. I sighed.

"Why should we? I love him, he loves me. He's beautiful and strong and funny. Quite a catch for anyone, if I do say so, and he's all mine. I want to shout it to the world, honestly. But all that is just icing on the cake. One of the biggest reasons I agreed to marry him is because I want him to know that I am all his, too."

"But how could he not know that? I mean the imprint..." She trailed off, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Imprinting only works one way, Bella, and it doesn't always mean happily ever after," I said, thinking about Adam and Leia for a moment. Adam didn't want Bella to know until he had a chance to tell Leia. "I still have the option to walk away. Granted it would be the hardest thing I've ever done, not to mention it would destroy him, but that is within my power. Of course, his ultimate goal is to make me happy and what woman can resist that in a man, right?" I couldn't keep the silly smile off my face. Bella looked at me for a moment and I could almost see the gears turning in her head. I heard Jacob bellow from the backyard and knew they were waiting on the rest of the food. I wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and hugged her.

"I know getting married at my age isn't exactly socially acceptable Bella, but its not about them. Its about us."

"Of course it is, Sarah. I really am happy for you, both of you. And thank you, for helping me understand." She returned my hug and gave me a bright smile. I was surprised to see tears in her eyes. Maybe she did understand now. Despite our differences, we had at least one thing in common. If there was another female on the planet that could understand what it meant to be in love with a moody, supernatural creature, it was Bella Swan.


	7. Chapter 7

Leia's POV

"She looks like a reject from the Disney princess collection." Lauren Mallory's low, snarled insult made me smile. Okay, so I was already smiling and I refused to let her jealousy mess with my inner glowy feeling. Adam was here, not twenty feet from me, sitting in the audience with Sarah and Jacob. Bella might have been as excited as I was if she wasn't looking a little green around the gills at the moment. I reached over and patted her hand. Alice had assured us, before the wolves had finally decided to come, that Bella's stage fright would only add to the farce we were planning, making her forget her first couple of lines.

Somehow, Alice had managed to talk Mrs. Cope into making us the last act of the night. Bella, Edward, Ben and I were all hiding on the rigging catwalk that we would be 'flying' down from during our act. Angela hadn't been willing to climb up with us, and since she was the only one not 'flying', there was no need for her to be here. We were suspended above the stage, hidden from the crowd by swags of old, threadbare curtains. We had the best seats in the house, in my opinion. There was a tiny tear in the curtains in front of us that allowed Edward, who's knee I was currently tapping in rhythm with the music being played on the piano in the choral practice room, to see a small portion of the gym floor. Including the seats where the Cullens sat (as directed by Alice). Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately since my family really didn't like the way the wolves smelled, I couldn't see the Quileutes.

"They're on the opposite side from the family, Leia. Near the front. Adam insisted on getting down close." Edward offered with only a tiny bit of his growly overprotective brotherness showing. I patted his knee in thanks and he sighed. I didn't know what had shifted Edward's attitude towards Adam of late, but he seemed a lot more accepting of our friendship. Almost resigned. Of course he wouldn't elaborate on what had caused this shift.

"Are you sure this is safe, Ben? Are these things meant to hold the weight of four human beings?" Bella's question was nervous. She was tucked against Edward's other side, his arm locked around her waist.

"We had six people up here last year and it didn't even creak. I think we're okay." Ben said reassuringly, not even lifting his head from the harness cables he was fiddling with. Edward leaned down and whispered against Bella's ear.

"I won't let you fall, love."

"I'm not worried about that. What if you have to do something to keep me and Ben from being hurt? You could expose yourself," she hissed softly. I grinned. Trust Bella not to worry about the injuries she could sustain if the catwalk crashed to the stage. She was worried we might give the Forks High School Auditorium a demonstration of our vampire abilities. Edward kissed her temple.

"We can tell if the metal is straining too much, Bella. If it starts to give, we'll just climb down." Bella looked over at me and I nodded, tilting my head and tapping my ear. I could hear every groan and twinge of the metal fittings above our heads. Edward could too, to a degree, but I was better equipped to listen and Bella knew it. I saw her relax under Edward's arm.

"Alright, I'm gonna climb down and watch with Angela. I'll be back up after Lauren and Tyler's to hook you up." Ben waved before starting down the ladder. Edward watched him until he was almost to the bottom and then turned his attention back to the rip in the curtains.

"Lauren's talent scout just showed up." I could tell by the way Edward said 'talent scout' that something about man wasn't quite right. Edward could see him through the rip, sitting just across the aisle from our family. He currently had his eyes glued to Rosalie, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

_'I'm afraid Lauren is in for a big surprise if she signs with this slimeball. He isn't interested in signing legitament talent.' _Edward signed to me, a grimace on his face. Bella noticed and touched his cheek. He managed a smile for her before calling Alice. He spoke in a conversational tone, but of course she heard him. I felt the vibration of the platform under us as Alice climbed the ladder. She was dressed all in black, from her designer jeans to her KISS concert series t-shirt. She called it her 'grunge stagehand' look.

"You screamed?" Alice asked perkily. Edward snorted softly.

"Yeah, we need to up the timetable on Operation Scout-Be-Gone." Alice bounced on her toes, causing the catwalk to quiver enough that even Bella felt it. She tightened her grip on Edward, and he hissed at Alice to be still. She stopped, but her excitment didn't decrease.

"Lauren will be devastated. I can't wait to see her face!" I silently seconded Alice's enthusiasm. Lauren had made it her personal goal in life to make Bella as miserable as possible and I wasn't averse to seeing her wallow in a little misery of her own.

"Edward, as much as I'd love to see Lauren get her comeuppance, I thought we decided to let it go. It could be someone else's big break," Bella said softly.

"Trust me, Bella. No one at this school needs the kind of break that man can offer them. Not even Lauren Mallory. His clientelle is more _Debbie Does Dallas _than _Gone with the Wind_, if you get my meaning," Edward said with a smirk. Bella blinked at him for a full five seconds before she did get his meaning.

_Cue the blush! _I thought at Edward, just as Bella's cheeks turned bright red and she ducked her face into Edward's shoulder, forgetting for a moment that she was wearing stage makeup. She jerked her head back when she remembered and blushed even redder, reaching out to brush at the pale powder smudged across Edward's green shirt.

"Sorry, sorry." She cast a furtive glance at Alice, but my sister just pretended to ignore the mishap so Bella turned her attention back to the conversation at hand. "Oh, well then, tell Emmett to do his worst. Not even a bitch like Lauren deserves that kind rude awakening."

"Actually, I think you should let Rose handle this one. The way he was looking at her, I think she won't have any trouble getting him out of the auditorium for a little chat," I suggested gleefully, knowing that Rose would probably want to do more than chat with Mr. Slimeball. Edward chuckled.

"I think that's an excellent plan. He's trying to think of some way to introduce himself to her."

Alice was already halfway down the ladder at this point and Edward watched through the rip when she slipped into the empty seat beside Jasper and leaned against him. It looked like she was just enjoying a moment with her boyfriend, but she quickly explained the situation to the family. We watched, and quietly told Bella what was happening, as Rose got up and stepped out into the aisle. She walked right past the scout and turned her head to give him a wink before sauntering up the aisle and out into the lobby. Sure enough, the scout wasted no time jumping up from his seat to follow her.

"Isn't Emmett going to follow them?" Bella asked thoughtfully.

"No, Rose can handle herself without his help. He's pouting though. He was looking forward to staging a smash and grab on the man's car." Edward's tone was filled with laughter. Bella grinned and rolled her eyes.

"How dare she steal my agent! I'll scratch her eyes out!" I heard Lauren Mallory screech when one of her friends told her that the talent scout had followed Rosalie Hale from the auditorium and that they had been seen walking to the parking lot together. Little did she know that Rosalie had just saved her from signing a deal with the devil himself. I wondered idly if she would have even cared. Still, I almost hoped she would confront Rosalie. It would make the night so much more entertaining. I relayed the latest development to Edward and Bella. Edward just rolled his eyes, but Bella giggled right along with me.

About that time the lights flickered and the talent show began. The first act was Jessica Stanley, dressed like a catholic school girl gone bad. The agent might have been disappointed to miss it, but he was currently more interested in the show outside. Rosalie was flirting shamelessly with him as they walked to his car. The man pulled a briefcase out of the trunk and propositioned Rosalie with a contract and an invitation to his hotel later. At that point, Rose staged a smash and grab of her own. On the poor agent's most tender, manly parts. I clapped enthusiastically along with the crowd when Jessica's lackluster Britney Spears impression was over, but I was applauding my sister instead.

"Just as well. Men like that shouldn't have the option to procreate," Edward muttered to himself. I silently agreed with him and watched through his eyes as Rosalie settled back in beside Emmett. The scout had crawled into his car. He was still whimpering as he turned the key in the ignition. I tuned him out, satisfied that he wouldn't be coming back inside. Edward was actually watching the student on stage now, a freshman, playing the piano. She was pretty good. Bella was humming along with the piece and I was involuntarily tapping out the rhythm on Edward's knee.

There were fourteen acts total. Some, like Jessica's, were more flash and loud music than real talent. Others, like the young piano player, were actually enjoyable. I was a little embarrassed by Lauren and Tyler's act. Lauren managed to turn what Shakespeare had intended to be an innocent girl speaking to her true love from a balcony into a horny teenage girl trying to get an equally horny teenage boy into her bedroom for a romp.

_Edward, she's turned Romeo and Juliet into an episode of the Young and the Talentless. Are you sure she didn't know what Mr. Slimeball was all about?_ I thought at Edward in disgust. He reached up and flicked my ear with his free hand, as his other arm was wrapped firmly around Bella. I punched his shoulder in retaliation. Out in the crowd, Emmett and Jasper were doing their best not to laugh out loud. I wondered if Jasper was leaking his amusement because there were a lot of giggles and snickers coming from the audience. I even heard Adam's low, gruff chuckle before I heard him comment to Sarah.

"Is this supposed to be Shakespeare or Forkerly Hills 90210?"

I giggled softly when I realized we were thinking along the same lines. I really hoped we'd get to see him once the show was over. Surely they wouldn't come just to run off before we had a chance to talk to them. Edward sighed and reassured me.

"They'll wait for us after the show, Lei. Don't fret about it. Adam is as excited to see you as you are to see him. More so, I would wager." He only muttered the last. Though he would know I could hear it, it was more a grumbled complaint than a comment to me. I patted his knee and then turned to wave at Ben when as he climbed back up the ladder. It was almost showtime. Bella groaned softly and Edward gave her a gentle kiss.

"No worries, my love. Remember, it doesn't matter what happens. Just try to have fun."

"But all those people..." she said with a shudder. Edward chuckled.

"The spotlight is so bright, you probably won't even see them Bella. Just imagine its only us, at your house, rehearsing."

Bella took a deep breath and nodded, but her eyes were still wide.

"Showtime, folks. Edward, you and Bella first, right?" Ben grinned and shook the cables that would be attached to the harnesses we were all wearing. Edward allowed Ben to hook the cables to his harness but Ben was smart enough to not even offer to hook up Bella's. After Edward's dark glare and low, violent growl when we had tested the harnesses the night before, I was surprised Ben wasn't shaking with fear. He must have put it down to jealousy, though honestly Edward just didn't trust Bella's safety to anyone else. Edward inspected each link carefully before he clipped them through the slits in Bella's dress that Alice had made for that purpose.

The act before us finished shortly after and the curtain was pulled closed so that Alice and Angela could put out our 'set'. It consisted of a painted backdrop of the Lost Boys' Treehouse, a small table and single chair and a hammock. The backdrop itself was spectacular. Esme had insisted on doing something for us, much to Alice's delight. Honestly, it was hard to tell the set was just two dimensional since Esme was such a genius with a paintbrush.

"Tell Bella to break a leg, Lei-Lei." Emmett's gleeful murmur made Edward roll his eyes but my brother grinned as he tugged, gently, on the cables that would be holding Bella. I giggled softly.

"Emmett wishes you good luck, Bella," I told her. Bella grinned a little.

"I'm sure you're editing," she said quietly. Edward snorted softly, but I nodded.

"He actually said to break a leg. It's supposed to be good luck to tell someone that before a performance."

"Are you sure he isn't just channeling Alice? Knowing me, chances are good he's being prophetic." Bella's dark humor made Edward frown, of course. She reached up and patted his cheek. "Not to worry. We practiced my landing a dozen times yesterday. I think its Leia we have to worry about."

"Don't worry about me, Bells. If anything breaks when I crash land, it'll be the stage," I said with a giggle. Ben guffawed behind me, obviously thinking I was just joking. About that time, the curtain opened, the pulleys squeaking loudly as a hush fell over the darkened auditorium. In the quiet, I heard Adam whisper.

"Good luck. Have fun." I was literally bouncing on my toes. Yes, this was going to be fun. I just hoped Bella didn't pass out from stage fright.

"Adam says good luck and have fun," I announced and Bella seemed to relax a little more. Edward sighed again and I rolled my eyes. The happy smile didn't leave my face however. Then Edward kissed Bella's hair and gave Ben a thumbs up before stepping off the platform. He dangled in mid-air for a few seconds before Ben began to lower him to the stage.

Edward's decent was fast and Ben jerked at the last second, making Edward bounce about two feet above the stage. One of his shoes fell off and his hat went askew. There were snickers from the audience as Edward glared upwards as Ben eased him to the stage surface one very slow inch at a time. Once on his feet, Edward quickly released the wires and Ben pulled them up so he could attach them to my harness.

Bella was giggling softly as she watched Edward do a fair imitation of Peter Pan, complete with posing and one rather magnificent crow. There was no talent scout to worry about, so acting badly wasn't a necessity. He did look a little crazed, however, with one shoe missing and his hat sitting almost sideways on his head, secured I knew by one very carefully place bobby pin. After Edward said his lines, he perched at the front of the stage, posed with fists on hips and a triumphant smirk. That was Bella's cue.

Bella was a little hesitant about the whole affair, holding on to the railing even after her feet were off the platform and she was dangling in the air. I came over and gently pried her hands from the bars.

"You know he'll catch you if you fall. Comeon, Bella." I held her hands for a moment and then let go. I heard her sharp intake of breath, but she didn't grab for me, so Ben began to lower her. Her decent was smooth, perfect. But she glided to a gentle stop with her feet six inches from the stage.

"Um..." Bella blushed ten shades of red as she hung there. Edward pretended not to notice. He turned around and laughed loudly.

"Hello, Wendy lady. I don't suppose you've seen the Lost Boys, have you?"

"Uh..." Bella started and blushed from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair as she kicked her feet, causing her to rock back and forth on the cables. Edward didn't change his pose, but he did look back over his shoulder, cupping one hand around his mouth.

"Oh, Peter, the Lost Boys..." he said in a stage whisper, obviously trying to help her with her line. Bella blinked rapidly as a smattering of snickers echoed around the auditorium. I snarled softly when I heard Lauren snicker from the wings, making a snide comment about 'Bella the halfwit'. Edward didn't snarl, but he did send a glare towards stage left. I watched through Bella's eyes as she, too, looked stage left. She could see Lauren's outline there, unmistakable in her poofy, medieval style costume. Alice had spent Lauren's entire act complaining to Jasper about Lauren's failure to research proper Shakespearean fashion.

"Oh, Peter, the Lost Boys have decided to come back to London with John, Michael and I. Isn't it wonderful?" Perhaps it was seeing Lauren there that gave her the courage she needed to find her inner Wendy. It wasn't Oscar worthy, but I was thrilled to hear the determination behind the quavering words. She was still swinging her feet and by the time she and Edward had finished their dialogue, she was literally swinging back and forth across the stage. Edward was standing to the side with his arms crossed, a spectacular pout on his face as Peter told Wendy he never wanted to grow up. His back was still to Bella.

"Oh, Peter, we shall never forget you." At this point, Wendy was to hug Peter and give him a 'thimble' on the cheek. Bella reached down towards the cables on her harness, which was Ben's cue to lower her the last few inches to the stage. Just as the cables came free, she flung herself forward into Edward, her arms extended. They went tumbling to stage in a tangle of limbs that had the audience roaring with laughter. Edward lost his other shoe and the hat flew off into the crowd.

"Edward! You're ruining it," Alice's quiet screech made me giggle, and Edward's next adlib line was obviously in response to her comment.

"Well, I never did like that hat anyway. Oh, sorry, Wendy lady. Let me help you up."

As Bella ran towards stage right, she paused and turned.

"Oh Peter, don't forget to drink your medicine," she reminded him. Peter turned away from her with a harrumph and crossed his arms over his chest again. He looked back quickly, longing obvious in his eyes, but Wendy was already gone. He sighed dejectedly and went to curl up on the hammock. Or tried to. I tuned him out as he turned getting into the hammock into a comedy show, running my hands over the cables and then reaching back to turn on my 'twinkle lights' as Emmett called them. Thinking of my brother brought my attention to the fact that he was laughing harder than most others in the audience. I did hear Rose slap her husband on the back of the head and hiss.

"You know its all planned, right?" Emmett's laughter toned down a bit then, but not completely. Planned comedy or not, Edward was going to be taunted mercilessly about this performance. As I stepped out into the air, I giggled. Emmett would have a hammock strung in the backyard by tomorrow morning.

Ben lowered me a few feet, just enough so that I was dangling just in view of the audience. I didn't get a spotlight. Not yet. The effect of the fiber optics needed to have full impact. I distinctly heard several of my schoolmates snicker and at least three compared me to a Christmas tree. I tilted my body on the cables so that my gossamer thin, wire frame wings were visible and I looked a little more like I was hovering. I took on a 'listening' pose as Angela tiptoed onto the stage. I caressed the vision of those closest to the stage and finally settled in Adam's sight to watch the rest of our skit.

Chapter End Notes:

Let me know what you thought about Edward 'Peter Pan' Cullen! Okay, so I know its a stretch to imagine our dark and brooding hero doing slapstick comedy, but even the most emo have a hidden Charlie Chaplin begging to burst free. Hehe...


	8. Chapter 8

Adam's POV

I felt something in me relax when I saw her hanging above the stage. It was easy to see her, even without the spotlight. She was, as she'd warned me she would be, twinkling like a crazy Christmas tree. I grinned as she posed with her head tilted curiously and her hand cupped around her ear when 'Captain Hook' tiptoed onto the stage. I tried to watch the rest of the skit, but I found it hard to pull my eyes away from Leia. I was able to get the gist of the scene though.

As 'Captain Hook' poisoned Peter's medicine, Leia hovered above the scene in her twinkling green costume, looking on in horror. Angela chuckled wickedly as she monologued about Hook's evil plan to the crowd. Edward was 'asleep' underneath the hammock. Or perhaps he'd been knocked unconscious that last time the rope contraption had dumped him in the floor. As Angela laughed her way off the stage, the pixie scolded the pirate with appropriate bell-like, angry chimes. Someone, probably Leia's sister Alice, had rigged the sound system to play appropriate noises.

As soon as Angela disappeared, Edward sat up, managing to entangle himself briefly in the hammock again. I chuckled quietly. His whole routine with the hammock had been hilarious. It was almost surreal seeing the usually somber vampire doing comedy, but he managed to pull it off. While he was getting himself untangled, Leia swooped around on the rigging she was in and came in for a landing. Way, way too fast.

"Sit down," Jacob hissed, his hand on my shoulder before I even realized I was halfway out of my seat. I made myself sit back as she crashed to the stage. I knew it wouldn't hurt her, but it was hard to convince my heart of that. It was thudding like crazy. She landed and skidded a foot or two on her backside as pixie dust rained down around her, glitter that she must have tossed on the way down. About half the audience laughed, and a few gasped in concern. My fears and theirs were quickly proven silly when she jumped to her feet and toewalked to the edge of the stage to shake her finger towards the sounds of mirth beyond the bright footlights.

Leia then stuck her nose in the air and whirled away from the laughter, walking gracefully, still on her toes, towards the table where Edward was examining the cup of medicine that 'Wendy' had left and that 'Hook' had poisoned. She grabbed it from his hands and made as if to pour it out. Edward stopped her.

"That's my medicine, Tink. I promised Wendy to drink it. Give it back." Edward and Leia played a little game of tug o'war with the cup as the pixie chimed desperately at her youthful companion.

"Poison? Oh, Tink, Wendy wouldn't poison me. You're just being silly." The chiming became discordant and angry.

"Hook? Oh, that's just ridiculous. Hook doesn't know how to find our treehouse. Its a secret." Leia let go of the cup then and turned away, looking guilty as she wrung her hands. The soft chiming tones sounded almost sad this time.

"You...you told him? I don't believe it. I won't. You're just jealous because you think I like Wendy better than I like you. I will take my medicine, because I promised." Edward played incredibly stubborn very well and the pixie, desperate, grabbed the cup from him before he could drink it and tossed back the contents.

"Tink!" Edward sounded very angry and he grabbed Leia's wrist. She opened her hand and the wooden cup clattered to the floor as she began to gasp softly for air and clutched at her throat with her free hand. I knew it was just an act, but my heart ached at the sight. All hints of comedy seemed lost now and a hush settled across the crowd.

"Tink, that's not funny. I don't want to play games now." Edward sounded less angry now, unsure. He released Leia's wrist and she stumbled away from him, staggering like a drunken, sparkling green butterfly. Her tiny wings shimmered as she began to shake. She came all the way to the edge of the stage, directly in front of me, and balanced there on one toe, flailing her arms to try and maintain her balance. I clutched the arms of my seat so that I didn't reach out as if to catch her if she fell. Pixie dust aka glitter exploded around her, falling across our laps. There were a few chuckles over the sound of frightened, jangling chimes_._

Edward reached out then and grabbed her flailing arm, flinging her away from the edge. Away from me. I heard a snap under my hands and was only slightly concerned that I might have broken the armrest. I was too busy watching as Leia twisted and flailed across the stage, a mad dance that only she could make look graceful. She landed on the hammock and it flipped her over. She landed on her back, her legs straight up in the air. I couldn't resist a little chuckle this time.

"Tink!" Edward scrambled on the floor, pushing the hammock out of the way with enough force that it crashed into the back of the treehouse background, making it shudder. I winced and cringed, waiting for it to topple backwards. It didn't, so I focused back on the boy and his pixie. Edward pulled the little fairy into his arms and cradled her gently.

"Oh, Tink. You really drank poison for me? Why did you do that?"

As the twinkling lights about her body began to slow and dim, the sound of quiet, sighing windchimes spoke for the dying Tinkerbell. The hush settled over the crowd again as they watched the poignant moment.

"I do love you, Tinkerbell. You're my most loyal companion. Don't die, Tink." Edward's angst was almost tangible and his words anguished. I was close enough to see Edward's eyes and I noticed the haunted memories lurking there, something I didn't think was just acting. Something about this moment touched Leia's brother deeply. I felt a chill creep up my spine as I wondered what he might be remembering. At that moment, his eyes met mine and held for just the briefest moment, communicating a pain so deep it would have brought me to my knees had I not been sitting down. He broke the gaze first and looked back down at Leia as the chimes spoke for her one last time. The twinkling lights on her costume flickered once and then went out.

There was a brief moment of complete quiet that was broken by an angry screech from the wings of the stage. It might not have been heard by most of the crowd, but I know the first few rows heard it. I saw Edward flick a glare towards the wings for the second time tonight before he picked up his act, the moment of grief broken. He jumped up, dropping his pixie companion like a sack of rocks. I blinked, surprised by the heavy thud Leia made as she hit the stage. As Edward raced to the front of the stage, Leia propped herself up on one elbow and glared at his back, rubbing the back of her head. When Edward glanced back at her, she dropped back to the stage in a dramatic swoon. I noticed that she reattached the wires to her flying rig at that time.

"So, clap if you believe in fairies!" Edward was demanding of the audience, and most of them complied. I grinned as I joined in, along with Sarah. Jacob rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm not about to support belief in freaking fairies. God knows we don't need another supernatural creature loose in Forks." My packmate's mutter made me stiffle a chuckle, but I kept on clapping until Leia's costume twinkled again and she rose gracefully with a wordless 'tadah' and then flew around the stage while Edward crowed his delight. And then the curtain squeaked closed to thunderous applause. As with all the other acts, friends and family stood up to show their support. I shot to my feet about the same time as Sarah. Jacob didn't move, but he was clapping at least.

When the curtain finally opened again, all the people that had performed tonight were there to take a bow. Then the emcee asked us all to wait patiently while the judges tallied their scores. The talent was advised to either wait backstage or go sit with their families. I watched as Edward jumped down off the stage and then reached up to help Bella, and then Leia. I expected them all to head for the Cullens and Charlie, who was seated just in front of Carlisle and Esme. I was very pleasantly surprised when Leia broke ranks and skipped over to take the empty seat beside me. Jacob muttered a quick greeting and Sarah gave her a bright smile, which Leia must have seen through my eyes because she returned it before turning her attention to me.

"I'm so glad you came. Did you like it?" she asked, her lips close to my ear so she wouldn't have to shout due to the sudden surge in noise as everyone in the audience began talking. She laid her hand on my arm and despite the chill of her touch, I felt a shock of awareness that ran the length of my arm. I heard her soft gasp of surprise and knew she'd felt it too. I couldn't stop myself from covering her hand with my own, fearful that she would pull away. When she only leaned in closer, pressing her hard curves against my whole arm, it was all I could do not to howl my good fortune. Instead, I tried to answer her question.

"It was great. You were perfect." My words were uttered into her perfect ear, my face close enough to the side of her head that one of the curls that had escaped from her pixie styled topknot brushed against my cheek. I inhaled deeply, noticing as I had last weekend that her scent, though sweet, did not turn my stomach like the other Cullen's. I wondered if the imprint had somehow altered the way I perceived it. She smelled like an explosion of honeysuckle with a hint of citrus.

"Thank you." Her soft words sounded unsteady and I wondered if, perhaps, I affected her as much as she did me. I didn't want to get my hopes up, but I had come here tonight to tell Leia about the imprint.

"Just telling the truth. Uh, I was wondering if you might be free tonight. After this wraps up and everything. I wanted to talk to you about something." Leia didn't draw back, but I felt her tense against me. She tilted her head as if listening to something. Then she relaxed.

"Okay. Did you want to meet at Bella's?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, I was thinking maybe we could go by the studio for an hour or two. Then I can drive you back to Bella's?" I made it into a question and she nodded. Then she turned her face up towards mine and smiled. The beauty of it took my breath away and I struggled to remember how to breathe. She tugged gently on her hand and stood.

"I need to let Carlisle and Esme know what I'm doing." She frowned then, the grimace making her smooth brown furrow ever so slightly. "I might have to do some negotiating."

"I asked Edward and he didn't think they'd mind," I said helpfully. The furrow on her brow deepened.

"You talked to Edward?" She sounded surprised. I saw her turn her face just slightly towards where the Cullens were seated. "Odd he didn't mention that to me. I'll find you after the awards."

I remembered vividly my conversation with Edward. I had emailed Bella, asking her to ask Edward to meet me in the old toolshed down from Bella's last night. I knew he could read minds and I knew that would come in handy when I tried to convince him that I needed his baby sister like the air I breathe.

_"You did what?" The low, rumbling growl underlying the words made me cringe. I'd known he was coming, of course. I could smell him from a long way off. He appeared in the doorway of the shed and he was half crouched in a threatening pose. I shook with the need to phase, to protect myself. But I couldn't, I wouldn't. This was Leia's favorite brother and she would never forgive me if I hurt him. He snorted softly, having heard my thoughts._

_"Don't be so concerned, Talldeer. I think I could hold my own. Now, answer me this. How the hell did you pull a stunt like this? There is no way you imprinted on my sister. No way." He was growling still, but he had straightened out of his threatening crouch. I breathed a sigh of relief and managed to stop shaking._

_"It's not something I did, Cullen. It just happened. You think its easy for me? Most of the pack wants to rip you and yours to shreds and since this happened, a couple of them would just as soon rip me to shreds as well. As much as I like Leia, I wouldn't have asked for his to happen." No, I really wouldn't have. Not so much because I didn't like Leia. Hell, I'd entertained romantic thoughts about her even before the imprint. But I wasn't a glutton for punishment and I knew the possibility of Leia agreeing to let me be around her was nearly non-existent._

_"I think you need to worry more about the possibility that I would let you anywhere near her. You just said the pack wants to rip us to shreds, and with this, I'm sure Leia's a prime target."_

_"Sam wouldn't allow that. It would kill me. Of all your family, she's the only one that none of the pack will touch, no matter what," I said this quietly. Edward narrowed his eyes at me and I know he knew that was the truth. He nodded._

_"So, you want to be the one to tell her, then." His comment was more resigned than angry and I relaxed a little more._

_"Yes. She needs to know. I swear to you, I don't expect anything from her. I just don't want her finding out from someone else," I said sincerely. Edward looked at me, his gold eyes cold and his expression harsh. After several moments in which I was sure he was sifting through my thoughts, he finally nodded._

_"Tomorrow night after the talent show."_

So here I was, watching her move across the auditorium towards her family. I marveled as I always did at her grace. I turned back towards Jacob and Sarah and they were both staring at me. Jacob's expression was resigned and just a little surprised. Sarah was positively beaming. I just grinned and sat back, fighting the urge to turn and stare at Leia with her family. I would see her soon enough, and even have her all to myself for a time. Now, I just had to decide the best way to break the news of my imprint to her. Sarah reached over Jacob and laid her hand on my arm.

"She'll be okay with it, Adam. I know she will." Her quiet reassurance helped clear some of my niggling doubts. But not all. Leia might think of me as a dear friend and she obviously didn't share most of her families prejudice against the wolves, but what would she think when I told her that I needed to be near her as much as possible just to keep my sanity intact? That she was the moon and I, like the tide, rose and fell to the rhythm of her existance? Even if she never thought of me as more than a dear friend, I hoped she would grant me the right to be close to her. The alternative was a short, miserable life in which not only I would suffer, but my sister as well.

Leia's POV

I couldn't help the sudden surge of joy I felt when Adam took my hand and escorted me inside the dance studio. For the first time in months, we were finally alone together without witnesses or responsibilites to distract us. I couldn't help the way I felt when we were together, like something that was missing suddenly clicked into place. I knew expecting anything beyond friendship was unrealistic, however, so I struggled to be fine with 'just friends'. How could I not when I had promised my family over and over that it was all we could be?

"Congratulations on second place," Adam said quietly. I grinned.

"Alice was so disappointed. She wanted first place. But Meeka deserved it. She plays piano beautifully," I said sincerely. Then I smiled up at him and pulled away, going to my favorite spot. I perched on the half wall that separated the main studio from the office areas. Adam leaned back against the wall next to me, his hip pressed against my thigh. I rested my hand on his shoulder, letting his warmth seep into my cold palm through his thin t-shirt. When I looked through his eyes, I could see us in the mirrors across the dance floor.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" I asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"You know that Jacob imprinted on Sarah, right? And I explained what that means?" he asked hesitantly. I nodded my head.

"I think so. He will never love another woman and his goal in life is to make her happy. Kind of like soulmates, only onesided. I really am glad Sarah loves Jacob back," I said thoughtfully. Adam smiled wryly.

"Yeah, Jake would be miserable without her. Sarah says that she feels for him, too. Not a desparate, souldeep need like Jake has for her. But there's a connection there. I personally think imprinting can't be completely one sided. There has to be a reason why we imprint on who we do, and it isn't always a romantic connection. Look at Quil and Claire."

"I'm still not sure that doesn't creep me out a little, Adam. She's just a toddler," I said, thinking back over the conversations we'd had about imprinting. Adam sighed.

"He doesn't look at her like that, and he won't until she's old enough to choose whether to be his mate or just to be his friend." Adam's voice was quiet now, almost frustrated. I had a feeling the pack had to try and explain Quil's connection to Claire quite a bit. Evidently I wasn't the only one that thought imprinting on a toddler was weird, but I shrugged it off. Adam didn't think anything of it so I could let it go.

"Speaking of imprinting, how's Leah?" I asked softly. Adam grimaced.

"As well as can be expected. That whole situation is completely messed up and unfortunately it highlights the darker side of imprinting. Jacob and Sarah were blessed to be in a relationship when he imprinted on her. The rest of the pack is careful not to get too serious with anyone."

And with those words, I felt my heart break just a little. I had never really thought about imprinting before, not in regards to Adam. I realized now that all my agonizing over whether I wanted something more than friendship with Adam was for naught. He would find his soulmate someday and the closer I allowed myself to be to him, the more devastated I would be when he was forced to choose some beautiful human girl over me.

And then it hit me, why he needed to talk to me. To tell me we could never be more than friends. It was a good thing I couldn't blush, or I'd be as red as an overripe tomato. Evidently I had been more forward than I'd thought and he knew I harbored romantic feelings for him. That or Edward had hinted about it when they'd spoken earlier, hoping that Adam would be gentleman enough to let me down easy.

"Oh, I see." I took my hand off his shoulder and clasped my hands in my lap. I was proud that my voice was steady and, I hoped, soothing. "It's okay, Adam. You're a dear friend and that will always be enough."

"What?" Adam sounded confused, and then he gasped. "No, oh no, Leia, that's not what I meant. I mean, it is what I meant but only if you didn't want..."

"Adam." I reached back up and patted his cheek, a little confused by his stumbling speech but wanting to reassure him that whatever he needed to say I was okay with it. "It's okay, whatever you need to tell me. Just spit it out."

Adam reached up and caught my hand against his cheek with his warm fingers. He wasn't looking at me, but instead at the mirror on the wall two feet to our right. It was as close as he could come to looking into my eyes since I wasn't wearing my glasses tonight. I saw the wariness there, and the hope.

"You're my imprint," he said at last. Despite the fact that my eyes were completely useless, I blinked rapidly, sure I'd heard him wrong.

"Come again?" I asked incredulously. I saw panic flash across his beautiful dark eyes and I reached up to touch his wrist. Wasn't that impossible? "Seriously? How?"

"I've been able to see three other imprints at work, Leia. It's the same feeling, the same need to be with you, to make you the happiest girl in the world. Romantically or not, Leia, you're the only woman for me now. As for how, I don't know." Adam's quiet words were at odds with the shaky tone of his voice.

I was flabbergasted. I had always thought that was a crazy word until I felt the combination of shock, joy and panic all at the same time. For once, the crazy word fit. Then reality set in and the joy dissapated as the panic mellowed into concern.

"Oh Adam, god, I'm sorry," I said, knowing that imprinting on a vampire would be the worst thing any werewolf could do. Adam was the only member of his pack that had been willing to accept me, befriend me even, despite what he knew about my kind. I could only imagine the things he had to deal with on a daily basis from his peers because of this. Friendship with one of the enemy was one thing, but being tied to them for life was quite another.

"Oh, Leia, you have nothing to be sorry for. Neither of us had any control over this and nothing can change it. Are you...does it bother you? I promise I can try to keep our contact to a minimum, like we have been. It will be enough, I swear." He turned his face away from the mirror, but I still felt him tense up under my hand. I sighed softly.

"Adam, you are and will always be one of my very dearest friends. I don't mind being around you, honestly. I'm just worried about you, what the pack could do to you for daring to be tied down in any shape, form or fashion to a bloodsucker." The last word was growled softly, as I remembered Sam's disdain in the meadow and Jacob's barely controlled anger the two previous times I had been around him. Granted when I'd seen him through Adam's eyes at school, he had seemed more resigned than angry. Like Edward had been.

"No more worried than I am about your family, Leia. Hell, do they think of us as any better than animals? Stinking dogs, your sister called us. I'll never be good enough for you in their eyes," Adam asked, his frustration evident in both his tone and the grimace I felt under my hand. This was the first time we had broached the subject of our families and how much their mutual dislike affected us. Best to clear the air now.

"Not all of them feel that way, Adam. Carlisle and Esme would love to meet you. I trust you, so they are willing to give you the benefit of the doubt," I said quietly. "I'll be honest, though. Alice is bitter because she can't see when you're involved, my brothers are being overprotective and Rosalie is just...Rosalie. I have no excuse for her but if you are around enough, maybe she'll get over herself."

"Really? Your parents want to meet me?" Adam sounded surprised, then his tone changed to one of cautious joy. "Wait, what do you mean, if I'm around enough? Does that mean you want me around?"

"That's never been a problem, Adam. I'll always want you around. It's just so hard when everything seems to be working to keep us apart. But this, you imprinting on me, that's the first thing that seems to be working for us. Something bigger than all the ingrained natural instincts our people have against one another. But will it be enough? Will your pack let you be with me?"

"They have no choice. You are my imprint and try as they might to deny it, they cannot hide from the truth. It just might take some time for them to come to terms with it," Adam said resolutely. I nodded and sighed.

"Then we will give them time, both your family and mine, to get used to the idea. We'll take it slow."

"Exactly what are we taking slow, Leia? I need to know what my boundaries are. Do you want more than friendship or does the thought...disgust you?" Adam asked hesitantly. I paused to consider what he was asking. No matter in what capacity, be it friend or something more, I was drawn to this man. I didn't think I was ready for a romantic relationship, at least not anything near as intense as the kind of love Bella and Edward shared, but I was willing to see where our friendship could lead.

"The thought does not disgust me, Adam. But if our friendship grows into something more, it will have to move very slowly. I'm not sure I'm ready for a serious romantic relationship. And more importantly, I don't think our families are ready for us to have a serious romantic relationship. I don't want us turning into a Romeo and Juliet cliche," I said the last with just a hint of humor reflected in my tone. I heard him snort softly and felt him nod. But he was smiling again.

"Patience is my middle name. I can do slow," he promised. In response I gently stroked his warm cheek with my hand and gave him a somewhat shy smile. His smile turned into a full fledged grin under my hand. "So...would it be moving too fast to ask you out to the movies? I mean, friends do that."

"No, I don't think that's too fast. I'd love to go to the movies with you," I said softly. Adam whooped quietly and threw his arms around me in a warm embrace and nuzzled his face into my hair. I sighed, trying to decide if hair nuzzling was considered a friendly gesture or a romantic gesture. Romantic, probably, but I couldn't find it in my heart to care. So I very gently lifted my arms and wound them around his waist, holding him to me. I heard him take several deep breaths and was puzzled.

"How do I smell to you? I thought all vampires smelled bad to your kind," I murmured into his shoulder.

"Honeysuckle and lemon," he murmured in return. "I don't know if its just because of the imprint, or what, but you don't smell like the rest of your family to me. Sweet, yes, but not like, stomach turning. What about me. Do I really smell that bad to you?"

Honeysuckle and lemon? No one in my family had ever mentioned those scents to me. Edward had once told me I smelled of wildflowers and sunshine, when I had asked how the rest of the family perceived my scent. But then, the wolves seemed to perceive smells differently than vampires, so maybe that was why I smelled differently to him. Of course, he smelled differently to me than he did to my family as well, but so did almost everyone and everything.

"Honestly, almost everything has an overpowering aroma for me. I've learned to control my reactions to specific smells and I don't really catalogue them as good and bad. Just strong and stronger. I've learned to dissect everything I smell into layers. It helps me cope better. To me, you smell of peanut butter, grapes, freshly turned earth and, of course, eau de wolf." I grinned when he pushed back and turned his head with a groan.

"Peanut butter and grapes? Gah, I knew I should have bought some breath mints." I laughed and drew him back into a hug.

"Don't worry, Adam. As long as its not garlic, I don't think we'll have any problems."

"Garlic, huh? I don't know if I can give that up. I mean, Sarah makes some kickass lasagna. But I guess sacrifices must be made for the greater good. I'll have to return that bottle of eau de Holy Water cologne I borrowed from Jake, too," he said with a grin. I giggled. Then we were quiet for a moment. It was a comfortable silence, at least for me. I was enjoying the feeling of his warmth seeping into my cold skin through our clothes. It was Adam broke the silence.

"Uh...I don't really have to give up garlic, do I?" Adam's tentative question made me laugh. I reached up and very carefully ruffled his silky black hair.

"No, my silly, beautiful man. I was only teasing."

Adam went still under my hand for a moment and then his face turned to the mirror again, his dark eyes filled with joy and his mouth curved into a wondering, tender smile. Was it because I had called him beautiful, or perhaps because I had called him mine? I should have been embarrassed or ashamed that I had been so forward when we had just agreed to take things slow. Instead, I slid off the half wall so that I could press my cheek against his heart. His large hands splayed across my back, holding me against him.

"Thank you," he whispered, his breath stirring my hair as he ducked down to rest his chin against the top of my head. I didn't respond because I was too busy swallowing back the venom that had pooled in my mouth as I listened to the sound of his heart pumping the hot, rich blood through his body. I hated my body's natural response to that life affirming sound. Yes, going slow with Adam was going to be a necessity, because one moment of distraction could lead to his death. Not only would I be devastated should that ever happen, I knew that Adam's death would send the pack into a frenzy and no one in my family would be safe.

"Wow...you suddenly smell like a sugar factory," Adam said in surprise. I pulled away from him, swallowing hard.

"It's probably the venom," I said softly. He tilted my face up with his fingers, stroking my jaw with his thumb.

"So being close to me makes your mouth water?" he asked, just a hint of teasing in his voice. I rolled my eyes, knowing he could see the gesture.

"Only when I focus on your heartbeat...or the sound of blood surging through your veins." I swallowed again and I knew he felt it under his hand. He sighed.

"So, not only am I fighting against both our families, but against your bloodlust as well?" It was a quiet, pained question. I leaned into his hand with a sigh.

"Us. We, Adam. We'll fight against the bloodlust. If Edward can do it with his singer, it can't be all that hard for me. I may not have his control, but I can conquer this. And the best way to do that is to have you close. Desensitize," I said with a hesitant smile. Adam was quiet for a moment before he pulled me close again.

"I definitely won't argue with that plan of action. Now, we just have to convince our families that its for the best. I think we're going to have to renegotiate the treaty." He was stroking my hair now and I concentrated on that sensation to distract from the delicious thudding under my cheek.

"Until then, I guess we'll have to hang out in the neutral zone," I said with a chuckle. Adam hmmed softly.

"Here, Bella's and anywhere in town. It won't be that hard. I want to be with you, Leia. And just so you know, I wanted that even before the imprint. I've always been drawn to you."

Adam's soft confession warmed my unbeating heart and I risked giving him a gentle squeeze. Yes, things were going to be complicated, but we could make them work. I just knew it. This was a very good thing. Now, I just had to convince my family of that.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked, trying to keep the exasperation from my tone. I could tell by the slight grimace that crossed his beautiful face that I hadn't been successful. Of course, the fact that I'd asked the same question six times might have given me away.

"Please, Bella." His soft, pleading tone was enough to melt my heart, but I huffed a bit, turning to look out the window in silence. I really hated surprises and I didn't want him to think I was going along with this willingly. I didn't want him to think I was truly upset with him, either, so I squeezed my hand around his cool, hard fingers. Since our return from Italy, my Edward seemed so uncertain of himself, shaken by the events that had driven us apart and even more so by the events that brought us back together. I was no less shaken, but I was beginning to trust him again.

I knew we were going somewhere special because we were in the Vanquish. It was an atypically beautiful spring day in Forks. The sun was playing hide and seek in the clouds and it was just warm enough for short sleeves. Not that I was wearing them. Having a vampire boyfriend made one learn to dress in layers. I had on a soft, fuzzy blue sweater over a pretty white peasant blouse and a pair of designer jeans. I'd had to fight for the jeans. Alice had been determined to put me into a skirt. Evidently Edward had faith in my ability to talk Alice down because he showed up in jeans himself. Paired with an expensive white silk shirt and a blue jacket. Alice had stopped complaining about the skirt long enough to giggle with Leia over the fact that Edward and I matched.

"What are you thinking?" Edward's quiet question made me turn from the window to look at him. He was staring intently at me and not the road, as usual.

"Just remembering Alice and Leia giggling over our clothing choices. Makes me wonder if Alice didn't plan it that way," I said, smiling. Edward's somber expression lifted, his crooked grin making my heart skip a beat. I stroked the back of his hand with my thumb and in response he lifted our hands to put a kiss on my knuckles.

"Not this time, my love. You thwarted her evil plans."

"Wonderful. So that makes the score what, Alice 99, Bella 1?" I asked with a laugh. Edward chuckled, the sound sending shivers down my spine. He kissed my knuckles again and briefly turned his eyes back to the road.

"Either way, you look beautiful." I couldn't stop the blush from spreading across my cheeks as his eyes returned to my face. He pulled our hands up so that he could brush his fingers across my face. The look of adoration of his pale, perfect face made my heart quiver with joy. I had stopped asking how this beautiful man, this vampire, could love me. I was just struggling to accept it as fact, to trust in the reality of it. Edward was mine, as I was his. And tonight, I would get my chance to prove it to him with more than just words. I just had to wait for the perfect moment.

"Port Angeles?" I asked as Edward slowed the car to an almost respectable speed inside the city limits. No doubt there was a city policeman lying in wait for the unsuspecting speed demon. Edward smiled and nodded, not elaborating. It only took a few more minutes to realize our destination. He pulled up in front of Bella Italia. I leaned over the middle console to kiss his cheek.

"Back to where we had our first date. That's very thoughtful of you." I murmured against his pale cheek. He turned his head and brushed his lips against my own. As usual, my heart paused and then sped wildly against my ribcage. I felt his lips curve into my favorite crooked grin and then he was gone, already out of the car and around to my door before I could even recover my breath.

"We have exactly forty five minutes before the sun comes out again. We'll get dessert to go." Edward said against my ear as he led me into the restaurant. I felt an odd sense of déjà vu. It had been over a year since we had been here but the place looked exactly the same. Right down to the hostess that looked at Edward like he was something she'd like to eat. I leaned against Edward and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I saw the look of envy the hostess shot me and I just gave her my best smile.

We were seated immediately in the very same booth as the first time, and I couldn't help but wax nostalgic so I ordered the mushroom ravioli. Edward ordered the same and I knew I would be having leftover ravioli for lunch tomorrow.

"Bella, I'd like to get you something special for graduation." Edward's beautiful face leaned close to mine. I dragged a deep breath into my lungs, enjoying the scent that was so intrinsically Edward. Vampire lure or not, it was intoxicating. Almost enough to distract me from his words.

"Edward, you know I hate presents," I said with a sigh. I let my hand slide over his where it rested on the table and he turned his palm over cradle my hand in his own. I remembered the last time we were here I'd thought myself lucky when he let me touch his hand twice. I felt a tiny thrill of joy as I thought how very far we'd come since that night.

"It's not really a present. It's more of a destination. Something I want you to see before..." he trailed of, a slightly pained expression on his face.

"More of the human experience, hmm? Well, I suppose a trip might not be too much. Just...no five star hotels, Edward."

"Is it so wrong to want to spoil my beloved?" he asked with a disappointed frown. I felt my heart constrict painfully at the thought of making him sad. But I knew before the night was out, I could make him truly happy so I decided to hold my ground. I took a page from the book of Edward and twined our fingers together so I could lift our hands to my face and place a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

"You spoil me with your presence, Edward. I don't need or want for anything when I'm with you. I'd be happy sleeping in the back seat of the Volvo as long as you are there with me," I said tenderly. I saw a spark of humor in his eyes.

"I can think of more comfortable places to rest than the back seat of the Volvo...though it does have a certain iconic charm." Edward's crooked smile was more of a smirk and I felt the blush rising in my cheeks. Embarrassed or not, I looked directly into his eyes when I replied, my thumb stroking across his knuckles.

"You should know that doing _that_ in the back of the Volvo has always been a fantasy of mine, Edward." I knew my voice was trembling. I watched his eyes darken from warm butterscotch to near black.

"Oh, Bella, if only..." he trailed off, his deep velvet voice full of desire. He knew how much I wanted to have him to make love to me. I made no secret of it and I knew I pushed the limits of his restraint whenever we moved beyond kissing. He was so afraid of hurting me, but I trusted him completely with my body.

"You promised, Edward, that we could try. Before I'm changed, we will try," I reminded him of his promise. Not long ago, we'd had a serious discussion about the things I wanted to experience before my change. Edward had asked me to marry him then, trying to use marriage as leverage. Somehow he knew that I had been deeply opposed to matrimony and he had thought to use that to his advantage. In the end I had given him a semester of college in exchange for his promise to try a physical relationship after graduation. At the time, I had been relieved to have avoided the dreaded engagement. Now, after several weeks to think things over and talking with Leia and Sarah, I was beginning to question my aversion to marrying Edward.

All my life, Renee had drilled into my head that marriage wasn't for the young and inexperienced. I knew, intellectually, that Charlie and Renee's marriage hadn't been a good one and that she wanted to save me from making the same mistakes that she and Charlie had. But I had come to realize that I was not my mother and Edward was not my father. Our love was strong, our commitment unshakeable. Our relationship was by no means perfect, but we needed each other. We had proven that we would both self-destruct without the other.

"I promised, and we will...try. When the time is right, we will try," Edward said, leaning in to press a chaste kiss against my lips. Normally I would have laced my fingers into his soft hair and tried my best to hold him to me. But we were in a public place and I knew the wait staff had a tendency to drop by the table at the most inopportune times. So I let him pull back.

"And when, pray tell, would that be?" I asked as I tossed another ravioli into my mouth, chewing carefully. Edward hummed softly under this breath as he watched me eat. I knew he had heard my question and I knew he would answer in his own time, so I took a moment to savor the delicious food. I'd had too much on my mind the last time we were here to appreciate it.

"I'm hoping we can make that decision tonight, together." His quiet response to my question made me smile and I quickly finished my meal and shoved the bowl away.

"Okay, let's talk," I said eagerly. Both of Edward's eyebrows rose in surprise and he glanced around the restaurant. He caught the eye of our waitress and lifted his hand.

"Let's hold that thought until we get to the meadow, alright?" His words held a promise of...something...that sent a shiver of delight down my spine. That and the fact that he had just told me where we were spending the rest of our evening made it easy to ignore the fact that the waitress was obvious flirting with my boyfriend. In five minutes flat we had our leftovers boxed and Edward had squared the bill. We made it to the car five minutes earlier than planned. The trip out of Port Angeles was as sedate as the trip in, however.

"PAPD working overtime today?" I asked, teasing. Edward snorted softly.

"Evidently the department is low on funds. They're cracking down on every minor traffic violation. I'd rather not get a ticket today," he said with a smile. I returned it and just enjoyed looking at his profile as he wove carefully through traffic. I knew the minute we were out of range for the police, because the Vanquish engine revved and the car leapt forward. For once, I didn't even cringe.

"Bella, I need to tell you something," he said cautiously after a few moments of silence. I felt a thread of unease at his words.

"Anything, Edward," I said quietly, wondering if Edward was going to reveal something terrible. I had asked him stop keeping me in the dark for my own good and I had meant it. My unease was quickly growing into panic, however, as I considered the possibilities. Had the Volturi decided to come early? Had the Quileutes declared war on the Cullens? Was Victoria coming back so soon? Edward must have sensed my rising panic, because he flashed me a crooked smile and gently squeezed my fingers. I forced myself to relax.

"I had a chat with Renee when we were in Florida. I...asked her for her blessing," he said quietly, his golden eyes locked on mine.

"Her blessing for what?" I asked warily, my suspicion about the direction of this conversation causing butterflies to take flight in my belly. For the second time tonight, Edward made me wait for the answer to my question. Five minutes later, he pulled the car onto the shoulder and flashed to my door.

"Her blessing for me to ask you to marry me." His statement struck both fear and hope in my heart as he pulled me out of the car and slung me onto his back. I clung to him as always, my face pressed against his neck and my ankles locked in front of his hips. Despite the fact that I had been determined to bring up this very subject tonight myself, I was still frightened of my mother's response. But in my secret girly heart of hearts, I wanted what most girls wanted. Prince Charming, on one knee with a ring sparkling in the sun, or the moonlight depending on the fantasy.

But this wasn't a fantasy. This was reality, despite the presence of vampires and werewolves in it.

"Her blessing? Isn't it customary to ask a girl's father for her hand in marriage?" I asked against his ear. I was trying for humor, but I knew my voice was trembling, and I knew he would hear it. His hands, which were hooked around my thighs, squeezed gently.

"Customary, perhaps, but it's not your father's reaction you're scared of, is it?" Edward turned his face so that his question was audible against the wind whipping past as he sped us towards the meadow. I was stunned, though I suppose I shouldn't be. Edward couldn't read my mind, but I had no doubt Leia had told him about our conversation, the one where she had insisted that Edward would and wanted to propose. The one where I had hinted that my views on marriage were somewhat skewed by Renee's opinions.

"What if I told you it doesn't matter what my mother thinks about me marrying you?" I murmured against his ear. And for the first time in our acquaintance, I felt him falter. He did not fall, nor even drop to his knees. But he missed a step. I had surprised him, which meant Alice either wasn't paying attention to my decisions (yeah, riiight) or she was helping me out by not showing Edward everything. I tightened my arms around his neck and pressed a kiss against the cool skin behind his ear.

"Did you...want me to ask Charlie?" he asked haltingly as he slowed to a near human pace. He walked into the meadow a few seconds later and I dropped my feet to the ground. I moved around to the front of my love, not taking my arms from around his neck. I wove my fingers into his hair and smiled up at him.

"It doesn't matter what Charlie thinks either. I can't pretend that I don't care what their reactions will be. You're right. I'm scared to death of my mother's reaction, but in the long run this is just between you and me, Edward. I'm sorry if it's taken me a while to realize that. I know we had this conversation once before, but I think we should have it again. I've been incredibly childish about something that I know is very important to you," I said softly.

"Bella..." he started to protest, but I pulled my hand around and pressed my fingers to the smooth glass of his lips. I saw his golden eyes darken slightly and his protest stilled.

"Do you want to marry me?" I asked quietly. He didn't respond, a look of complete confusion on his beautiful face. I sighed softly, a wry smile playing across my mouth. "It's a simple question, Edward."

"Yes, more than almost anything," he said softly. "That's why I talked to your mother. I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable doing, Bella."

"Why not? I ask you to do a lot of things you aren't comfortable doing, Edward. Honestly, you are never truly comfortable with me, are you, my love?" I asked tenderly. Edward sighed softly, bending down to skim his nose along the side of my face.

"I may not be comfortable, beloved, but I am content. Never doubt that."

"I know you're content, Edward, but I want you to be happy. I want to spoil you as much as you want to spoil me. Our relationship has been nothing but you giving of yourself time and time again, and me doing nothing but take. I need you to be selfish for once, Edward. Because God knows I am. I want you and I'm not willing to give you up, ever, damn the consequences."

"As usual, you do not see yourself clearly. Before you, Bella, my life was so cold. Yes, I had my family to keep me grounded and to show me that I was capable of love, but you, Bella, you crashed into my life and set the world on fire. You gave me life when before there was merely existence. You gave me love when I deserved none. And what have I done in return? I plunged you headfirst into the darkness of my world. How you can still love me after what I have done confounds me."

"I would endure every dark moment in our lives over and over again if I knew it would bring us here, if I could be sure that in the end I would be with you. Edward, I love everything about you. I love the predator and the man, I love your body and I love your mind. I love your soul, yes, your beautiful tortured soul. I even love your old-fashioned values. I wouldn't ask you to compromise who you are because of my insecurities."

"And I would not ask you to compromise who you are because I want to marry you. I can wait until you're ready, my love." Edward's gentle breath on my face scattered my wits, as usual, but I struggled to gather them again. This was important.

"What if I'm ready now, Edward? Marrying you was never the issue. It was my fear of disappointing my parents, of looking like a foolish lovesick teenager in the eyes of people that don't even matter. I'm not saying those things don't still bother me, but this is something I can give you, something that you want that is within my power to grant. Give me this chance, Edward, to give you something as you have given so much to me. Something I don't have to wait until after my change to give you."

"Bella, I..." Edward looked completely astounded. I stroked his cheek gently with my hand and leaned up to press a kiss on his lips. Then I slid my lips along his jaw and up to his ear.

"Don't overthink it, Edward. Just ask me," I whispered. He was completely still for just a moment and then he pulled back, looking into my eyes as if searching for something.

"God, Bella, I love you so much." Edward's velvet voice broke on the last word, a sure sign that he was affected by my words, my presence. Then he pulled away from me and dropped to one knee. He didn't bother to use human speed, so one moment I had him in my arms and the next he was on the ground, his face tilted up towards mine in the late afternoon sunlight. I managed to tear my gaze from his beautiful, glittering face to see the ring box balanced on his palm.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" Edward breathed. I was immediately captured by his face again. I had looked at the ring long enough to know that it was not your typical single diamond engagement ring. Not that I had expected anything different. My Edward would never settle for giving me something so cliché. I wasn't an expert on jewelry, but I was sure it was either an antique or he had commissioned it especially for me. I couldn't keep the huge, goofy smile off my face.

"It would be my greatest pleasure, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to become your wife," I said, my voice shaking as I said those life altering words. I had just taken one more step towards my ever after with Edward and I was overcome with a flood of joy and relief. Edward's smile was suddenly a mirror of my own as he held my left hand and slid the ring onto my finger. It was a perfect fit.

"It was my mother's," he said softly, tracing the golden web of lace and diamonds that graced my left ring finger now. I took a moment to study it and sighed.

"It's beautiful Edward, as I'm sure she was. I am forever in her debt for asking Carlisle to save you," I said tenderly as he gathered me in his arms again, setting me on his knee. I nuzzled into his neck, blissfully content. I felt his lips against my hair, heard his deep inhale.

"For nearly one hundred years, I resented her decision. I hated what I had become and I blamed her, not Carlisle, for my existence. Now that I have found you, now that I have found the other half of my soul, I finally feel nothing but love for her. Thank you for loving me, Bella."

"Always and forever, Edward," I said, tears in my eyes. I hadn't missed the fact that he had called me the other half of his soul; a soul which until recently he hadn't been willing to consider still having. Perhaps he was finally willing to accept that he had a soul, at least to believe that it was possible.

Edward lifted my face to his and kissed me. At first it was a simple, chaste meeting of my warmth and his coolness. Then he parted his lips and let his tongue trace the contours of my mouth. His hands slipped beneath my shirt, stroking gently across my stomach and around my waist and up my spine. The combination of the cool breath on my mouth and the exquisite feeling of his hands on my skin made me groan. And for the first time, I felt the tip of his tongue slip between my lips to very tentatively stroke across mine. I dug my fingers into his hair and clung to him as he explored my mouth. It took every bit of my self control not to return the favor, knowing that the moment I attempted to put my tongue anywhere near his teeth, this make out session would be over. But I couldn't stop the urge to draw his tongue deeper into my mouth and suck on it gently.

"God, Bella, do you know what you do to me?" Edward moaned as he drew back sharply. His hands stilled, his perfect fingers curled so lightly around my sides that I barely felt them. I was light headed, as I often was when Edward let go of his control with me, even if it was only a little bit. When I finally caught my breath, I looked up at my fiancé. His eyes had darkened to near black. I knew they only did that for two different reasons. One was when his bloodlust was nearly overpowering. I knew that wasn't the case this time. He was overcome with desire. For me. A thrill of accomplishment shot through me from the top of my head to my toes. I had done that to him.

"At least you don't have to worry about passing out," I said with a wry smile. Edward chuckled softly, but I thought he looked more than a little pleased with himself. I rolled my eyes but couldn't keep the smile from my face. Edward pulled one hand from my side and gently traced the curve of my lips.

"You really are okay with this? With not waiting?" he asked seriously. I nodded.

"I don't want to wait anymore, Edward. But I do have two conditions. One, Alice doesn't try to turn our wedding into a three ring circus," I said this sternly, knowing without a doubt that my soon to be sister-in-law was undoubtedly spying on this scene and giving the rest of the family, Leia at the very least, a play by play. I heard Edward chuckle again.

"I promise to keep her reigned in, my love. But I do hope you will let her have a little fun. If you don't, I'm afraid we'll have to endure decades of pissed off pixie," he said. I giggled.

"Well, she can do the wedding planning, but I will be outlining a few limitations and I reserve the right to executive veto," I said this reluctantly and could almost hear Alice's squeals of joy from here. Edward leaned in and skimmed his lips across my forehead. I snuggled into his hard embrace with a sigh of contentment.

"So, what is the second condition, Bella?" Edward asked quietly after a moment of comfortable silence. I hummed to myself for a moment and then turned my face to kiss the side of his neck.

"I want a real honeymoon, Edward. That's what you meant at dinner, right? About waiting until the time was right?" I asked, unable to disguise the excitement in my voice. Edward went very still, locking me in his cool, granite embrace. I tilted my head up so I could see his face. His expression was smooth, but I had learned to read the emotions in his eyes. I watched as cautious joy warred with fear. The fear was always there when we talked about this subject. The joy was new, however, and it gave me hope that Edward was really and truly ready to trust himself enough to allow me this particular human experience. The only one that I had been willing to trade an extra six months as a human for.

"That is a reasonable request, one that I pray fervently that I can honor, Bella. Not just for you, but for me as well. I want to make love to you, Bella." His voice was hushed, almost reverent as he stroked his hand from my waist and over my ribs and back down again. I shivered in response and pressed my cheek to his.

"To hell with Alice. Let's just elope," I murmured softly.

Chapter End Notes:

Chapel O' Love, here they come! Woohoo! Reverend Elvis A. Presley presiding and random lounge pianist extraordinaire playing the wedding march. Celine Dion and Neil Diamond would be the perfect witnesses, wouldn't they? *wicked grin*


	10. Chapter 10

Leia's POV

"Noooo!" Alice's shriek of denial jolted me right out of a pirouette. Alice had gleefully told me how Edward's proposal would go today and I hadn't been able to contain my joy. So I had thrown on my 'Happy Mix' CD to dance to. Jasper had compiled it for me last Christmas in an attempt to temper the depression I had been wallowing in at the time. Trust my empathic brother to know exactly what songs would lift my spirits even when I was missing my errant brother and my human best friend.

"What, Alice?" I asked without leaving my room. Two seconds later she was in my room, her tiny hands wrapped around my arms. We were alone in the house. Esme had started on the cottage she was creating for Edward and Bella, energized by Alice's reassurance that Bella would be Mrs. Edward Cullen in the very near future. Carlisle was at work and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had gone up to the lake for a swim.

"They're going to elope! They were making out. Stupid hormonal teenagers! They don't want to wait for…that." Her panicked tone should have sent me into a frenzy of my own, but instead I just smiled. Of all the things she could have seen, this was the least of my worries.

"Alice, they aren't going to elope," I said this gently. No matter what Alice had seen, I knew that Edward and Bella wouldn't run off to Vegas to get married. I knew Edward and Bella and I trusted them to cool off and make the right decisions.

"They are! That future is crystal. All my preparations will be wasted! All that time I spent finding the dress, and the decorations. And the cake. I'll have to cancel the cake." Alice was lamenting and I didn't have Jasper here to help me balance her out. So I hugged my sister and chuckled.

"Don't go canceling the wedding just yet, big sister. This is Edward and Bella we're talking about. They might think eloping is a good idea now, but they'll talk it over on the way home and I promise they'll rethink it. If not, we talk them out of it."

"You're right. I know you're right, it was just the shock of it after all those lovely visions of orange blossoms and twinkle lights." Alice immediately relaxed and I pulled away from her with a sigh of relief.

"Speaking of, Alice, didn't Bella say something about not turning the wedding into a three ring circus? I think you might want to rethink the menagerie you have planned," I teased. Alice shoved me away with a snarl and I laughed. I heard Alice muttering as she went back down the stairs.

"Its just some butterflies and a couple of turtledoves. And that horse for Bella to ride down the aisle on." I rolled my eyes. Bella was going to ask Charlie to give her away, obviously. Not to mention the thought of Bella trying to mount and dismount a horse in a wedding dress was ludicrous. Sometimes Alice was a little odd. I giggled, though. I wouldn't have her any other way.

My phone started singing right then and my brow furrowed. I hadn't assigned that as a ringtone for any of my contacts. I picked up the phone, a sneaking suspicion about both who was calling and who had been meddling with my ringtones. This kind of thing reeked of Emmett, but it was Jasper who'd been lingering in my room just before they'd left to go swimming. I flipped open my phone with a sigh.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously. I heard a soft sigh on the other end.

"Hi, Leia. You're powers of phone ESP slipping there, hun?" Yes, it was Adam and I wasn't surprised when he commented on my greeting. I had a special ringtone for him and always knew when he was calling so I usually greeted him by name.

"Oh, hey, Adam. Sorry, yeah. One of my brothers must have changed my ringtone on me," I explained. Adam chuckled wryly.

"Well, if they're playing pranks, that's a good sign, right? What'd they change it to?" he asked. I snorted softly.

"Uh, _Little Red Riding Hood_. I think it was more of an intended warning than a prank, though if it was Emmett I'm sure it was intended with some dark humor. Jasper, not so much," I said quietly. Adam sighed.

"So they know?" he asked, a nervous quaver in his voice.

"Not yet. I'm calling a family meeting tonight after Edward and Bella get back from their date," I said. So far, only Edward and Carlisle seemed to know about the imprint. My father had come to pick me up from the dance studio last night and I had confided everything to him. He'd seemed worried, but was hesitantly supportive of my decisions. All the rest of the family knew was that Adam and I had gone off together to talk last night. Rosalie had been spitting mad when I came home, refusing to say a word to me. Jasper and Emmett had both approached me separately this morning trying to coax information out of me. Even Esme had seemed extra concerned, hovering at the door of my room for almost an hour last night before Carlisle called her away. I felt a little guilty not telling her, but the opportunity to talk to her without the others hearing hadn't presented itself. And Alice, luckily, was so frustrated that my future kept disappearing because I was around Adam that she rarely even looked forward for me anymore.

I was still unsure exactly what Edward's feelings were towards the relationship with Adam and I. I hadn't bothered to hide any of the conversation in the dance studio from him when I returned home, but other than a round of near inaudible curses and a broken doorframe to my room (Esme had used fixing that as her excuse for hovering in my doorway this morning), he hadn't said a word about it other than to suggest it was best to break the news to the family as a unit. I was almost tempted to call the meeting in the backyard. I feared for the health of our new dining room table once Rosalie learned I was linked irrevocably to a 'dog.' Jasper and Emmett might happily help her pulverize furniture, too, if I couldn't convince them that Adam's intentions were completely honorable. Hopefully, Bella's presence would cut down on the violent reactions.

"So, he's finally gonna propose? How's that going?" Adam's voice drew me out of my thoughts and I giggled.

"Alice saw them eloping a few minutes ago. She nearly self destructed, but I managed to talk her down off her ledge."

"Eloping? Really? That doesn't seem like something Edward or Bella would do. I'm sure they'll change their minds," Adam said confidently. I grinned.

"That's what I told her. If not, we'll just have to talk them out of it," I said. Alice was still muttering about wedding plans downstairs, though the litany paused every thirty seconds or so as she undoubtedly checked Edward and Bella's future again.

"So, um...when are they supposed to be home?" Adam asked. I asked Alice.

"One hour and thirteen minutes. Oh, the wedding is back on!" Alice's squeal of delight made me grin as I relayed her response to Adam.

"Ah, good. So, do you think your family will have cooled down enough by tomorrow for us to go out? Forecast isn't calling for any sun, so I thought we could ride up to Port Angeles. One of the old theatres is showing all the _Lord of the Rings _movies. I thought maybe we could catch one of them, or all of them..." Adam trailed off hopefully. I grimaced.

"I'd love to, Adam, but I really don't know how things will go tonight. I'll call you back in a few hours. I really, really want to go though. I haven't seen any of those on the big screen," I said wistfully. Adam started to say something else but I heard Alice shriek again.

"Leia Rhianna Cullen!"

"Uh oh," I squeaked and Adam was immediately concerned. But the phone was snatched out of my hand before he could say anything.

"You...you...DOG! How dare you imprint on my sister! I'll shave you bald with my teeth, you overgrown..." Alice sputtered to a stop when I tried to jerk the phone out of her hand again. The resulting tug of war effectively crushed my phone and I cried out in disbelief.

"Alice!"

"How could you, Leia! With one of them! I can't see you when you're with him. Do you know how much that terrifies me?" Alice's voice was trembling with emotion. Evidently my phone conversation had prompted her to look forward and she must have gotten a preview of the family meeting. She had her hands around my arms again, shaking me violently. I was in shock. Of all the reactions I was expecting from my family about the news of Adam's imprint, this would probably beat them all hands down as the most surprising. At least I prayed it would, because if anyone else reacted this violently to the news I was in serious trouble.

"You trying to shake some sense back into the baby sister, Al, or did you just want to hear the rocks rattle around in her head?" Emmett's booming question came from my open window. I risked a quick peek out Alice's eyes and saw Emmett, Rose and Jasper just inside my room. I noted the looks of surprise on Rose and Emmett's faces and the look of fear on Jasper's. Then Alice dropped me. I stumbled for a moment as I heard her throw herself into Jasper's arms. Jasper immediately started uttering soothing sounds to his wife, who was no doubt wrapped around him like a clinging vine.

"She can't, Jazzy! She just can't." Alice was practically sobbing into Jasper's shoulder. "He'll take her away and I'll never be able to see her again."

"What the hell is she talking about? Does this have something to do with Wonder Dog?" Rose asked darkly. She had taken to calling Adam that of late. I sighed.

"I was going to call a family meeting tonight and Alice just had a vision about what I have to tell you," I said with reluctantly as I angled my face towards my siblings. I didn't want to tell them like this, not without the support of Carlisle and Edward, and even Esme. I knew my mother was at least willing to give Adam the benefit of the doubt. I felt a rising panic at the thought of telling them now, wondering if they would react as strongly as Alice. No doubt Rosalie would shake me as well. And I wouldn't put it past Jasper to hunt Adam down because he'd made Alice cry, however involuntarily. Emmett would no doubt try to soothe Rose, but he would probably follow Jasper's lead. I took a step back towards the door, the urge to flee the situation suddenly overwhelming.

"Don't even think about it, Lei-lei." Emmett's quiet comment came from behind me. I registered his move from Rose's side to the door due to the sudden shift in the air beside me. I barely resisted the urge to turn and snarl at him. Jasper had his hands full with Alice, obviously, since I didn't immediately feel his calming influence. My hands curled into fists at my sides, my fingernails cutting into my palms as I began to feel like a cornered animal. In yet another surprising scenario, it was Rose that came to my rescue. She shifted to my side and I could sense her hands hovering over my shoulders.

"Everybody just stop." Rose's voice was quiet. "Jazz, a little help here? One hysterical vampire is enough, I think."

Almost immediately, a wave of calm hit me and I relaxed minutely. Rose's hands came to rest on my shoulders and she pulled me over to my couch. She actually dragged me into her lap and I tucked my head under her chin. She stroked my hair in much the same way as Esme often did and I felt my body relax completely. Alice and Jasper were totally silent and still across the room. I heard the faint creaks as Emmett shifted from one foot to the other at the door. I leaned into Rosalie with a sigh and she echoed it with one of her own.

"Judging by Alice's reaction, I'm assuming you've fallen for the mutt," Rosalie said, her gentle voice hardening on the last word. She didn't stop stroking my hair, though, so I nodded.

"We didn't do it on purpose, I swear. It just...happened," I whispered.

"About time you admitted it." Jasper's muttered comment caused Rosalie's hand to tighten in my hair to the point it was almost painful, but her voice stayed calm. Okay, if I'd been shocked by Alice's reaction, Rosalie was scaring the crap out of me. I wondered if my sisters had switched personalities while I wasn't paying attention.

"He feels the same?" Rose asked. That caused a few seconds of near hysterical laughter from Alice. I cringed.

"It's a little more complicated than that, but essentially...yeah."

"What's a little more complicated?" Esme's voice was wary as she darted up the stairs and into the room. I would have been relieved, but after my sisters' odd reactions, I didn't know what to expect from anyone anymore.

"Leia and Adam are dating," Emmett said, my usually easygoing brother's tone was hard, containing an underlying hint of menace. I heard an answering rumble come from Jasper's direction and even Rosalie couldn't contain a growl of frustration. I heard Alice whimper against Jasper's neck. Esme came over and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh Leia, do you think you're ready for that? I know you like the boy, but..." She trailed off. Rosalie watched her grimace. Evidently my dreams of Esme being completely okay with a relationship between Adam and I were not going to come true. At least she didn't seem angry. Just concerned.

"Like I said, it's complicated," I murmured, sitting up and pulling out of Rosalie's arms. "If I promise to explain everything, can we please wait until everyone is here?"

"It's probably for the best." Alice's voice was soft, almost timid now. I heard her tiny feet hit the floor as she let go of Jasper. "And, um...we need to get Leia a new phone."

"What happened to it this time?" Emmett asked. I heard him move forward and retrieve what was undoubtedly now a mangled ball of green plastic. I sighed and angled my head at Alice. She grumbled something about losing her temper that wasn't clear enough for even my sensitive ears to understand. I wasn't letting her off that easy.

"What was that? You might have to pick the fur out of your teeth so we can understand you, Alice," I said tersely.

"I might have overreacted a little. I'm sorry, Leia." Alice's tone was almost apologetic, but Rosalie was looking at Alice now and my sister didn't look in the least bit ashamed of herself. I didn't know if it was because Jasper was fighting that feeling for her, or if she really didn't feel remorse for yelling at Adam. I grimaced.

"Don't apologize to me. It's not his fault, Allie, and he's suffering enough for it already," I said. Rosalie snorted softly and I thought I heard Jasper mutter something about Aztec torture methods. I made a mental note to warn Adam never to accept an invitation to chat with Jasper alone.

"So, um, Jazz and I will run into town for a new phone. We'll be back before Carlisle gets home," Alice announced and then her scent and Jasper's disappeared from the room. I sighed.

"So, how did Eddie's proposal go?" Emmett asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence. I relaxed a little and managed to smile.

"Wedding is a go. Things were touch and go for a while. Alice saw them eloping," I said with amusement. Esme gasped, obviously not amused, but I heard Rosalie laugh darkly.

"It would serve Alice right if they did. She's been entirely too smug for her own good the last two weeks."

"But she's put so much thought into it. It would be such a shame for all her planning to go to waste," Esme said wistfully. She would be just as crushed as Alice if they decided to elope.

"Not to worry, they decided against eloping. The big white wedding is still on, butterflies and all. I think Alice is going to have to give up on the horseback riding bride thing, though," I said the last with a giggle and Emmett guffawed softly. After that, the rest of the family decided to give me a moment of psuedo privacy and dispersed to different corners of the house. I immediately went to my computer and composed a quick email for Adam. Then I hovered in front of the machine for five minutes, waiting for a response. Hoping for a response. I wasn't disappointed. My messanger window chimed and I pulled on my headset.

"Are you alright?" Adam's voice was only slightly distorted by the computer's sound processors.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry about Alice. She was just surprised." I knew my sister's tirade had probably shocked him, as it most certainly had me, but he had to know she would never hurt me.

"Yeah, well, considering the fact that you were expecting Alice to be the most supportive of your siblings, I'm quaking in my moccasins to find out how Rosalie will react." Adam's voice didn't hold a hint of humor. I sighed.

"Honestly, I'm beginning to worry that it's Jasper and Alice who'll have the hardest time warming up to you. I guess Alice is a little more unsettled by the fact that she can't see my future when I'm with you than I thought. And what upsets Alice..."

"Upsets Jasper. Trust me, I can understand that." Adam's tone was resigned.

"I guess it's like that for you and Sarah, right? You have a really special connection," I said thoughtfully. Adam made a rather odd sound then. It sounded almost like he was choking back laughter.

"I was thinking of a different kind of special connection, actually, but I guess there are two women in my life with the power to upset my delicate emotional balance." I was warmed by his words, realizing he meant me. After that, our conversation drifted to less serious topics until I heard Edward's car. I promised Adam I would call him again after the family meeting and signed off. I sped down the stairs, bouncing on the balls of my feet as I waited. Esme slipped in behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my shoulder. Rose and Emmett were in the garage tinkering with the Jeep. I heard Emmett greet and congratulate Edward and Bella. I didn't hear anything from Rose and prayed she had at least pulled her head out from under the hood to acknowledge them.

"I can't believe Alice isn't here to smother us in her particular brand of enthusiasm," Bella said softly as Edward led her around to the front of the house. Edward hmmed softly, sounding just as surprised as Bella.

"Yes, that is a little...odd."

_Alice and Jazz are in town replacing my phone. _I thought this at Edward, putting the events of the past two hours in the front of my mind for him to see.

"Rose was the calm one?" he asked incredulously as he and Bella's stepped into the foyer. Bella frowned up at him in confusion and I grinned, shrugging.

"I know, right? I could almost hear the theme from the Twilight Zone playing in the background."

"Rose was the calm one for what?" Bella asked curiously. I grimaced as Esme's arms tightened around me comfortingly.

"A bit of unexpected news. Well, maybe not completely unexpected," I said. Through Esme's eyes, I saw Bella's eyes widen and she glanced up at Edward with a blush. Edward chuckled, leaning down to brush a kiss along her jaw.

"Not our news, Bella. Leia's news. I hate to say it, but our news is in no way unexpected." His wry tone made Bella duck her head and blush. She didn't play shy for long though, glancing up at me.

"What news, Leia?" she asked curiously. I giggled and shook my head.

"Not a chance, Bella. My news can wait for a bit. Yours is so much more exciting than mine!" I said, determined to deflect attention from myself. It was her day and I didn't want to ruin it by grabbing the spotlight. Not that she'd mind, but it was the principle of the thing. I saw Edward roll his eyes at me, but he didn't contradict me. Esme stepped up beside me and I could tell she was nearly vibrating with joy.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so happy for both of you. I already consider you a part of the family, but this is just so perfect." Esme didn't hesitate to pull both Bella and Edward into a gentle hug. I was bouncing on my toes again, awaiting my turn. I didn't get it until after Esme scolded the pair for even considering elopement.

_You should have seen Alice. She was absolutely panicked! _I thought at Edward as he and Bella hastily reassured Esme that they wouldn't be running off to Vegas. Edward then grabbed my hand and pulled me into a bone popping hug.

"Congratulations, Edward," I said happily.

"God, Leia. I'm so happy. She practically proposed to me, so I know she's okay with it," he murmured quietly against my temple, his lips curved into a smile. I flung my arms around him with a smile of my own.

"I'm so happy for you, brother mine. For both of you." As I said this, Edward released me and I found myself folded into Bella's warm embrace. Edward kept his hand on my arm so I could see that Bella was smiling brightly.

"Say you'll be my maid of honor, Leia." Bella looked up at me expectantly and I had to fight the urge to crush her against me in my excitement.

"Yes! Oh, yes, Bella, of course," I said with a giddy smile. Bella giggled.

"Good. That means I can count on you to keep Alice from turning my wedding into a spectacle of Cullenly proportions, right?" she asked in a stage whisper. I echoed her giggle.

"Um...thanks. Throw me under the bus, why doncha."

"Better you than me. The worst you'll get are a few tire tracks."

"Comforting, Bells, real comforting," I said with a laugh. Then I squeezed her gently. "Don't worry about a thing. I'll keep her from going completely overboard."

"Thanks, Lei."

"Anything to make your wedding day enjoyable, Bella. It should be a happy ocassion, not something you'll dread."

About that time, I heard Alice and Jasper returning so I knew Edward and Bella would soon be bombarded by a small, over excited vampire. I gave them fair warning and we all went to settle in the living room. Jasper stayed in the garage with Emmett and Rose, but Alice flashed to Bella's side with a squeal of delight. As I listened to Alice tell Bella all about the plans she'd already made, I noted carefully through Esme's eyes which things made Bella tense or grimace. Bella was too polite to say anything to Alice, but she was trusting me to champion her perfect wedding. I would be taking my job seriously.

"Anybody home?" Carlisle's voice carried through the house about the time Bella's stomach reminded us she was human and hungry. As Esme and Alice hurried her off to the kitchen for a snack, I gave my father a quick hug and a recap of the days events. He sighed.

"Well, what's done is done. Let us hope that they react as well to full disclosure."

"No furniture gets smashed, cracked or broken if that's any consolation." Alice's snarky comment made me roll my eyes but Carlisle cracked a smile.

"Well, that's a comforting thought."


	11. Chapter 11

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

Author's Chapter Notes:

**Author's Note**: I know a lot of you were hoping to see the 'family meeting' here, but my muse shoved me forward a bit in the story timeline. Sorry!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. *sniffle*

"You, me, hunting this weekend?" Edward asked me quietly as I settled next to him on the bleachers. Bella was sitting on the seat below him, between Edward's knees with her shoulders and head resting back against Edward's stomach. She was smiling up at him, so I could see Edward's face. He was looking at Bella, not me, with a questioning smile on his face. She gave him a nod. We were having a pep rally today, so our last period had been cut short by half an hour. Alice had yet to make it, but I plopped my feet on the square of wooden seat in front of me to hold her a spot. I tilted my head at Edward.

_I suppose we can get away Saturday for a few hours._

"Actually, I was thinking about driving down to Crater Lake. You know, make a full weekend of it." My brother's comment made my unbeating heart leap with joy. Edward and I hadn't been hunting together since the family had reunited. I didn't begrudge him his time with Bella, nor did I mind staying with Bella when he was forced to quench his thirst, but I really missed spending time with my brother.

_Bella? _I thought at him.

Edward reached over and tugged gently on the pigtail over my ear.

"She's the one that suggested it."

"Yes, I was. The two of you haven't spent any quality bonding time since...well, since you moved back," Bella said, stumbling a little over mentioning Italy. She took a deep breath and looked up at Edward. I noted the sad look in his eyes as he reached down to stroke her cheek, but his smile was genuine. "I think Alice can keep me entertained this weekend while you two enjoy some brother-sister time."

I heard Alice's quiet squeal of delight as she ran up the bleachers. I moved my feet and she settled in front of me. I braced my feet on either side of her hips so I could see through her eyes. She turned her head to look at me then, but I kept my face tilted towards Edward and Bella.

I wasn't talking to Alice much of late. Not after she and Rosalie had crashed my movie date with Adam last weekend. They'd had the audacity to try to be covert about it, but between Adam's sense of smell and my hearing, I'd known they were there. Jacob and Sarah had tagged along as well, but I could at least pretend it was a friendly double date despite the fact that I was certain Jacob was there to 'keep tabs' on us. Just the fact that he brought Sarah showed a little bit of trust. But my sisters, well...

I had told Adam all about the family meeting. There hadn't been much talking at first. Rosalie and Emmett had both done a lot of growling while Jasper worked overtime to soothe Alice, but unfortunately his own smoldering anger kept spilling into the room. It had been Edward's insistence that imprinting was completely involuntary that had turned the anger down a notch. After that I had confessed my affection for Adam and my desire to 'date' him. After much discussion, my family had reluctantly agreed to give Adam and I some time and space to explore our relationship. Which was why I was so angry at Rose and Alice.

I'd done my best to reassure Adam that night, and in turn annoy my sisters. They came to spy on my date, so I gave them something to ponder. I had purposefully leaned into Adam, letting him hold my hand and I kissed his cheek often. He took it as permission to lift our fingers to his lips to press warm kisses against my knuckles. I had smiled smugly each time I heard one of my sisters complain or snarl about our mild displays of affection. I had confronted them that evening after Adam dropped me at Bella's and I'd run home.

_"Honestly, I had expected this from Jazz or Edward. Even Emmett! But not you two. I'm not asking you to trust him, but I will ask you to trust me. I'm not in any danger when I'm with Adam and I won't have you treating us like lovesick, rebellious teenagers. We agreed last night that I should explore a romantic relationship if I was comfortable with it. I don't intend to do my exploring with overprotective siblings hovering in the background!" _

Neither of my sisters had apologized or even bothered to seem contrite, so I hadn't said anything else to them this week beyond terse hellos. Adam and I hadn't seen each other since Sunday and it was now Thursday, but I was meeting him at the dance studio tonight. Jasper and Emmett had volunteered to drop me off and Carlisle and Esme were going to pick me up. Adam and I were both apprehensive because they all intended to come in and 'chat' with us. After what would no doubt be a dramatic evening, it would be nice to go on a long hunt with Edward.

"There are so many things we can square away this weekend. Invitations, napkins, reception venues..." Alice said, quickly turning her face from mine to Bella's. I thought I detected just a note of sadness in her voice as she went on and on about wedding plans. Bella looked over at her with a sour expression.

"I said entertain, Alice, not torture. Maybe I'll just stay home this weekend and clean my room." Bella said, making Edward grimace and Alice pout. I reached over and touched Bella's hand.

"At least let her show you some things, Bells, so you can see what your options are. Then we can have a little planning party on Monday to make some concrete decisions." I realized I'd been avoiding Alice all week and that meant my plan to help Bella keep her wedding from turning into a Cullentastic Spectacular was definitely in danger. I sighed internally, knowing that I would have to start talking to Alice again whether I was ready to or not.

"Oh, fine." Bella huffed, but Alice startled me by turning and launching herself at me, hugging me tight.

"Oh, Leia, I'm sorry I crashed your date with...with A-Adam. I'm having a hard time dealing with this." Her voice broke a little and my chest tightened a little.

"I know that it scares you not being able to see things, Alice, but I need you to try and be supportive of this. I don't know where it's headed, but I know I want to be with Adam one way or another."

"I'm trying, Lei, I promise. It'll just...take me some time. I promise I'll even apologize to Adam," she said hesitantly, her tiny face buried in my shoulder. I hugged her hard.

"That's the plan for all of this. We're taking our time."

Our short conversation had taken no longer than ten seconds as vampire speed, so when Alice pulled away it seemed that we'd only exchanged a brief embrace. Alice looked immediately back at Edward and Bella. Edward was whispering to Bella what had just happened and I noticed her relieved smile. Yes, it had to be hard for Bella to deal with two brooding vampire best friends. She got enough of that from Edward. And speaking of...

"When are we leaving?" I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice. Edward looked torn between a grimace and a grin, his eyes on Bella's. Bella just gave him an encouraging smile, though I doubted it went all the way to her eyes. It was still too soon for them to be comfortable with any amount of time apart. But this was progress, the first time to my knowledge that Bella had encouraged Edward to take time out for an extended hunt.

"Tomorrow, after school," he spoke and then he switched to sign.

_'She's doing it for us. She knows we haven't had any time alone since Italy and she's trying to be selfless.' _

_She is almost always selfless. A little too much sometimes. But I hate to say I am personally selfish enough to want some time alone with you. Even if we'll spend the whole time talking and worrying about Bella._ I thought at him quietly. I heard him sigh softly.

_'Not the whole time, I promise,' _he signed, a resigned expression on his face. I laughed softly.

_Edward, I'm not Emmett. She's your love and my best friend. I doubt I'll tire of the subject. Besides, I'll be worrying too._

_'Alice looked. It'll be okay. They'll have a slumber party and Rose will finally have a serious discussion with to Bella,'_ Edward signed and I was relieved. It was time for Rose and Bella to have a heart to heart. Bella was so sure that Rosalie hated her. She needed to realize that Rose didn't hate her; she hated Bella's seeming indifference about her humanity.

_That'll be an interesting discussion. I hope you're not thinking Rose can change Bella's mind, Edward. You should know by now that once Bella's mind is made up, there's no stopping her. _I thought this as gently as I could at Edward and saw the bleak expression flash through his dark eyes. Bella noticed and pushed her hand against his cheek. He smiled down at her and they were lost in each other again. I turned my attention back to Alice, who was watching the cheerleaders do some boring cheer dance to thumping music on the gym floor. I rolled my eyes and started to mentally re-choreograph the entire routine.

"So, how did last night go with everyone?" Edward asked as he downshifted through Forks. Evidently Chief Swan or one of his officers was in traffic cop mode. I chuckled softly.

"You were home this morning. I probably need to be asking you that question. Jasper just stared at him the whole time, working the menacing big brother look. I have no idea what he was thinking, but I do know that he's the one Adam is the most nervous about. Emmett wasn't hard to figure out. He doesn't understand the imprint thing so he grilled Adam about it. Despite that, he was his usually booming, cheerful self. Well, mostly. He was miffed when I wouldn't let him challenge Adam to a wrestling match."

"I believe your words were 'No attempting to break my boyfriend'. Jasper remembered Adam's surge of joy when you said that. Is that what he is, then? Your boyfriend?" Edward's question was very quiet. I reached my hand over to put it on his arm. He was looking in the rear view mirror so I could see his eyes. They seemed haunted.

_Why? _I thought at him. He grimaced and lowered his eyes. He hadn't meant for me to see that particular emotion.

"I was going for stern and menacing," he said, trying to joke. I squeezed his arm, not willing to let this go. He sighed. "He's not immortal, Leia."

And he dove headfirst into the single fact that neither Adam nor I had been willing to broach the past week. At least, I thought we were dancing around the subject. Perhaps Adam just hadn't considered the fact that one day, be it in eighty years or three hundred, he would stop phasing and I would watch him grow old and pass away. I knew that he didn't have the option that Bella did, the option to become a vampire like me. My venom was poison to his kind.

"I know." The quiet admission of it out loud triggered a pain so intense that I almost doubled over with it. It that moment, the nature of our relationship became clear. Our species might be natural enemies, but we had one thing in common. We both mated for life. I would love him forever and my feelings for him would only grow deeper through the years. I heard a quiet keening sound and it took a moment to register the fact that it was coming from me. The car stopped and I found myself pulled from my seat and cradled in familiar arms. Edward rocked me gently.

"I'm sorry, Leia, I'm sorry," he murmured against my hair. I sobbed once against his shirt and then fell silent._ I can't do this now. I can't, I can't._

"I know, baby girl. I know. Jasper says you love him, so I thought you knew. I'm sorry." I let his soft murmurs of comfort sink into my mind, let his strong arms hold me together as my world was savagely reordered by my moment of clarity.

"I have a mate." The words came out weak, but there was conviction behind them. Edward nodded against the top of my head.

"Welcome to the club, little sister." Edward's words were light, but his arms tightened around me like a vice. I sighed.

"It just doesn't seem real, or fair. You waited for decades, Carlisle waited for centuries. I was prepared to wait. I was happy to wait. I don't know if I'm ready for this." My voice was still shaky and Edward stroked my back.

"You don't have to do anything differently, Leia, just because you realized the depth of your feelings. You and Adam should still take things slow. You are both still so young. Take time to grow and learn together." Edward's advice made sense.

"You're right. I'm thinking too much. That's your MO, not mine," I said, managing to grin at him. Edward snorted softly and I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as I could. _I love you, Edward_.

"Love you, too, Lei. I've missed you," he whispered. I turned and kissed his cheek.

"Missed you to. Now comeon. Let's get moving. I'm starved and I'm in the mood for some feisty wildcat."

Six hours later we were splayed out on a boulder overlooking Crater Lake, enjoying the last of the late afternoon peek-a-boo sunshine. I sighed happily, my hand on Edward's as he looked over the beautiful view. I thought at him, not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence. _This is magnificent. Have you ever been here before? _

_'A few times. I thought you would enjoy the scenery,'_ he signed, obviously enjoying the quiet as much as I was.

_Very astute of you. This is a volcanic caldera, right? Any good hot springs?_

_'A few,'_ he signed and I nodded, keeping my thoughts light until the sun set completely. Then I sat up, tilting my head curiously.

_You know, I'm betting the hot springs would warm us up enough that we'd actually seem almost human to the touch. _I thought. He nodded. I pursed my lips thoughtfully. _And if you were, hypothetically speaking, going to try being intimate with a human, it might be good way to warm up beforehand. _

Edward's hand jerked out from under mine as I thought that, growling lightly in warning. I rolled my eyes, a little disappointed to have lost sight of the beautiful view. I tapped my fingers on my thigh in annoyance, but I pursued my train of thought. _I know I'm the last person in the family to take sex advice from, Edward, but I am the only one that has a vested interest in how your honeymoon turns out. Adam might not be human, but he's still breakable._

"God, Leia, you're only one week into your relationship and you're already thinking about _that_?" Edward's voice was low and fast, but he managed to convey enough pained disappointment to make me grimace. I shook my head.

_Of course I'm thinking about _that_. I don't want to do _that_ yet, but if Adam is my mate I'm sure _that_ is going to be something we might want to do at some point. And honestly you are the only person I feel comfortable discussing this with after the way Dad acted last night. I was not expecting him to turn into the intimidating father figure. Poor Adam was afraid to even hold my hand in his presence._

"Much to Esme's disappointment. She was hoping to see some sign of the affection between the two of you. She thinks the two of you are adorable together. Don't be too hard on Carlisle, though, Leia. I think he's channeling Charlie, just a little. He's enjoying the whole father thing a little too much," Edward said softly. I felt his hand creep back under mine and I breathed a sigh of relief as the view of Crater Lake at twilight flooded my borrowed field of vision.

"That's just great. Five other siblings get the hands off, I'm-here-if-you-need-me mentor attitude, but I come along and suddenly he feels the urge to be the hands-on father," I grumbled softly. Edward chuckled.

"Don't think you're fooling me, Leia. I know you love it that Carlisle and Esme cherish you so much. Give them a decade or two and I'm sure they'll ease up a bit."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. But I doubt Adam and I are going to wait a decade for _that_, so I really need you to be willing to talk to me about this." _Please, Edward?_

_'Alright, fine. I've actually already thought about warming up before the act. I'm taking her to Isle Esme.' _Edward had gone back to sign. I settled on my back with my head on his shoulder, grinning.

_That's too perfect. She'll love it there. And you can just be yourself without worrying about other humans around. She'll love that even more._

_'Do you think it's okay to surprise her? We have been working on communicating more, but I really want to surprise her with this.'_ I put my hand on Edward's face, tracing the lines of his frown. I giggled.

_This is one time I think a surprise would be encouraged. Even though Bella will surely bug the living daylights out of you about it. I'll back you up on this one. _

_'Thank you. Maybe you can do me another favor? Try to make sure Alice packs her a few comfortable things. As much as I'll appreciate the tiny bikinis and lingerie, Alice has absolutely no sympathy for what Bella considers comfortable. Even if we succeed in our attempt, we can't spend the entire honeymoon naked.'_

_I don't think Bella would complain about that. _I thought that with a laugh and Edward growled. He poked my side and I squealed, jumping away from him. I kicked off my shoes and ran down towards the lake, deciding now was a great time to take a swim. No doubt Edward would beat me to the water, waiting to 'punish' me for my last comment. I felt the slight breeze created when he passed me, heard the quiet splash as he performed what I was sure was a perfect swan dive into the lake from our natural high dive, a sheer rock face that dropped thirty feet into deep water. I couldn't keep the goofy grin off my face as I threw myself off the cliff, plunging headlong into the cool water below.


	12. Chapter 12

Adam POV

I was bleeding. Again. At least this time, Paul was bleeding too. Sam wasn't helping me out, but he wasn't forcing me to endure the thrashings of my packmates like he used to. Most of the boys stayed out of my way these days, as I was in no mood to deal with their immature, prejudiced machinations. I might not be Alpha material like Jacob, but I'd be damned if I'd be the pack Omega any longer.

My life would be hell if it wasn't for my sister and my girlfriend. Heh. Girlfriend, right, like that wasn't a completely inadequate word to describe what Leia was to me. She was my everything, my reason and purpose for living. I couldn't find it in myself to curse the process of imprinting because it had allowed me to get close to such an amazing creature.

I could, grudgingly, understand why Sam felt the way he did about the existence of the Cullen's, since it had forced him to abandon the woman he had loved for the new center of his universe. But his imprint also allowed him to understand why I couldn't leave Leia alone, even when he wanted to see her family ripped to shreds for ruining Leah Clearwater's life. Not that it would stop him from gleefully ordering a full out attack on the Cullen's if they ever broke the treaty. Things were teetering on the edge as it was.

My knowledge of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan's engagement had caused quite a stir among the pack. Most were convinced, and I couldn't help but be of like mind on the subject, that the Cullen's meant to change Bella into a vampire at some point in the near future. I had quite a bit of insight, and in turn so did the pack, about the difficulties Edward and Bella had in their relationship. He was a super-strong vampire who could snap her neck with a careless touch. Not to mention he would drink her dry if anything ever broke his carefully held, iron-clad control. Leia told me it wasn't quite as hard for her since my blood didn't sing to her like Bella's did to Edward. Not to mention that being a werewolf made me a little tougher than the average human. It was one of the few things that I liked about my cursed shapeshifting body.

"...leechlover..." Paul was muttering under his breath as he stalked away from me in human form. I took pride in the fact that he was limping. And holding his side. I was only sporting a single claw mark across my chest. I had proved myself one of the strongest fighters in the pack, now that I was allowed to defend myself. I had been on my way home to change before I headed to the dance studio to meet with Leia when Paul had attacked. He had thought to beat me into agreeing to stay home tonight. Not a rat's chance in hell of that happening.

Forgetting about Paul, I sprinted up the dirt road to the house. I was relieved when I noticed dad's car wasn't in the driveway. I really didn't want to face him tonight. As one of the tribal elders, he was well aware of my relationship with Leia Cullen. And he was about as enamored of the idea as Sam Uley. Only the fact that I was his son, and the fact that Sarah would never speak to him again, kept him from kicking me out of the house.

"Adam?" Sarah's voice sounded from the kitchen as I walked towards my room. I poked my head around the door, careful to hide my bloody shirt from her. I was already healing. By the time I finished dressing it would be a faint pink scar. Sarah was looking a bit concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sis. Just got into a little argument with Paul." I couldn't lie to her. I'm sure she'd felt my rage earlier. But it was better if she didn't know our fight had come to blows. Again. She scowled and I hurried to change the subject. "How'd the fitting go?"

"It went okay. Everything is set for next week," she said, her scowl giving way to a brilliant smile. I know I hadn't heard the last of it about Paul, but she allowed me to turn the subject. Her happiness about the wedding washed over me, pushing away the residual anger from my fight with Paul and the despair that being away from Leia always left in my heart. She winked at me and made a shooing motion with her hands.

"Go change and come eat before you go. I'm about to head to Jake's for the evening. Give Leia my love," she said, lifting the cover off the pan of pepper steak on the stove to give it a stir. I had, of course, smelled it the minute I'd opened the door. My sister was a great cook and I would miss her cooking after she moved in with Jake.

"Thanks, Sarah. I'll get the dishes tonight when I get back, so stay as long as you want at Jake's." She blew me a kiss and I chuckled before ducking back into the hallway and continuing to my room. As I changed out of my shredded shirt, I felt my hands shaking, both with anticipation and nerves. I was meeting several of Leia's family members tonight. Though I had seen them all at least once, I had never been formally introduced.

An hour later I was well fed, teeth well brushed (I knew Leia would never complain if my breath smelled of onion and peppers, but it made me kinda self-conscious) and on my way to the ballet studio. Leia and I were going to be working on a dance together, choreographed to music I had composed. The CD I had with me was only simple drumbeats so we could pace the rhythm of the dance, but the melodic line running in my head was more complex than anything I'd ever created. Inspired by the most wonderful creature in the world, of course. I was humming it as I pulled my truck into the studio parking lot. It was Thursday, so there was a class going on. Leia and I were going to be using one of the smaller studios tonight.

"Adam, it's good to see you. Maybe I can actually coax you and your pretty little friend into showing my girls what you've been working on." I grinned at Grace Ardin, the studio's main ballet instructor. She was standing in the wide arch that opened into the main room. There were at least a dozen girl's ranging from preschool to high school age doing assorted stretching exercises around that room. I shrugged.

"Maybe. Leia and I are working on something a little different. Ask us again in a couple of weeks," I told her. She nodded, eyes sparkling.

"I'm so glad you've found someone to share that extra creative side of you with, Adam. I know your fancy dance is very important to you, but you have so much talent it would be a shame to limit yourself to traditional styles." She gave me a genuine smile. She'd been my instructor when I'd forced myself to learn ballet. I was probably the first and last male who would willingly sign up for her classes and it was a shame. She was a great teacher.

"Thank you, Ms. Ardin. Leia and I just click. She brings out the best in me," I said, glancing towards the doors. It was straight up six o'clock and the Cullen's were usually pretty punctual. Grace noticed and chuckled.

"In more ways than one, I'd wager. Good luck in Seattle next month, if I don't see you again before then." She was refering to the Fancy Dance competition in three weeks. It would be my first time competing as an adult. I ducked my head and grinned.

"Thanks. Which studio is free tonight?"

"You two can have studio three. It's clean and empty for you." She winked and I leaned over to give her a hug. Then she whirled and went to start whipping young wannabe dancers into shape. About that time I heard a car drive up outside and tensed, wondering which of Leia's family was dropping her off. I heard the sound of Leia's laughter just before I saw them outside the door and my heart flipped. God, every sound she made was lovely but her laughter took my breath away.

The love that flooded me at the mere sight and sound of her wasn't diminished at the sight of Jasper and Emmett. Leia was clinging to Emmett's back and he was grinning, obviously sharing a happy moment with his sister. Even Jasper wore a tight smile, no doubt affected by the joy Leia was exuding, despite whatever he felt about the upcoming meeting. Leia loved her brothers and so I would never begrudge their presence in her life. Now, if I could just convince them I only wanted what was best for Leia, maybe I would get to stay by her side forever.

"Put me down, Em," Leia said, trying and failing miserably to sound stern as they pushed inside the building. Emmett snorted and swung her off his back, holding her around the waist, upside down. She was wearing a lime green leotard and a gauzy blue skirt that, of course, flipped up over her head. I felt my heart skip and then race. I didn't even have time to look away from her long, shapely legs in the split second before she jerked her skirt down and planted her foot in Emmett's face. He flinched and dropped her on her head. I gasped and the sudden fantasy of kissing her beautiful knees disappeared in a flash. I reached for her, my instinctual fear for her safety overriding my knowledge that a short drop like that would never hurt her granite hard body.

Leia growled softly at Emmett as I pulled her up and into my arms. She didn't pull away, leaning back against me. I couldn't stop myself from burying my face in her hair, trying to hide my embarrassment for reacting to her fall. I heard Emmett snicker.

"You know she's indestructible, right?"

"Oh, shut it, Emmett. Now the entire studio knows what color my underwear is. Not to mention dropping me was just plain rude," Leia said with a growl while I patted her arm reassuringly.

"Sorry, sis, you kicked me in the head. Turn about is fair play," Emmett said smugly. Then he turned on me with narrowed eyes.

"So, what color is her underwear?" he asked me. I swallowed hard. Technically she was wearing a leotard, so the answer to the question was rather obvious, but I was pretty sure Emmett didn't want to hear the obvious answer. I decided to err on the side of caution.

"I wasn't looking. I was distracted by her cute little knees." Completely truthful, really. Emmett stared at me for a long moment before glancing at Jasper. He gave a curt nod to Emmett. Emmett relaxed and Leia sighed, grumbling something that sounded like 'overprotective morons'. Jasper rolled his eyes before he cleared his throat. Leia pulled away from me.

"Where are we?" she asked me quietly, her head tilted towards Jasper a little. I looked at her tall, blonde brother. His gaze flickered towards the room full of hot, sweating girls to our right. I didn't think he was breathing. I really hoped one of the girls didn't have an open cut or something. I lead them quickly towards studio three. It was quiet, dark and cool inside the large room. I flipped the lights on as Jasper and Emmett stepped inside and immediately flashed to the far side of the room before the doors swung closed behind them. I saw Jasper's chest rise and his shoulders seemed to relax minutely.

"Alright, let's get this over with so Adam and I can get some work done tonight." Leia grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently as she pulled me across the room towards her brothers. I tried my best not to let my natural reactions to vampires rule me. I barely managed to control the urge to crinkle my nose at their sickly sweet scent and I could feel my body vibrating minutely, primed to phase at the first sign of danger.

"So, we finally get to meet Wonder Dog," Emmett said, sticking his hand out towards me. I tensed at the moniker and Leia hissed.

"His name is Adam, you cretin. I swear I'm going to kill Rosalie for starting that." She didn't bother to speak in vampire only tone.

"Honestly, I can handle Wonder Dog over some of the alternatives that I'm sure have been tossed around your house of late," I said with a nervous laugh. Honestly it was better than being called a traitor by members of my own tribe. Emmett's loud, booming laugh caught me off guard. The vibrating escalated, but I shoved down the primal urge to phase when I saw Jasper's sharp glare. I forced myself to reach out and shake Emmett's hand. I winced when he squeezed a little too hard. When he finally let go I resisted the urge to shake my fingers out.

"I can assure you don't want to know any of the alternatives." Jasper's quiet, deep voice was accompanied by a brief wave of calm that settled my body vibrations. I gave him a cautiously grateful smile. He didn't return it and he didn't offer his hand like Emmett had. Instead he was looking at me like he was measuring a condemned man for his burial shroud. Despite the fact that Emmett looked like the stronger of the brothers, I knew Jasper was the more dangerous of the two. Leia's advice last week not to accept an invitation to talk to Jasper alone might have seemed like a jest, but I had heard the real warning behind her words.

"So, this is Jasper and this is Emmett. Brothers, this is Adam Talldeer. There, intro is done so you two can take off now," Leia said in an exasperated tone. Emmett and Jasper exchanged a glance, and then Emmett clapped me on the shoulder. I barely managed to take the blow without shifting forward. As it was, my shoulder felt like it had been hit by a wrecking ball.

"What's the hurry. We want to get to know the guy a little better. I mean, he's imprinted on you right? So, what exactly does that mean again?" Emmett asked me. Leia sighed and perched on the stereo table with heels hooked on the edge, her arms wrapped around her knees. I moved so I was leaning back against the table next to her as I explained how imprinting worked to Emmett.

"When our eyes meet for the first time after the change, it's instant. It's like my ties to everything else in the world snapped and reattached themselves to her. She's more important to me than the air I breathe. Being away from her literally hurts and not knowing if she's safe drives me insane." I couldn't keep the pain from my voice, knowing that I would be feeling those things again in a few hours. I was getting better at dealing with them, but it was still torture. Leia reached down and picked up my hand, lacing her fingers with mine. She squeezed gently and I savored the contact, but I kept my eyes on Emmett. He actually looked confused.

"That's another thing I don't get. You said it happens when your eyes meet. Leia's blind, so isn't that impossible? Or was it like a mirror or something?"

"I don't really know how to explain that. I finally got her to take her sunglasses off that day, when we were both watching Bella's house. Then she started touching my face with her fingers and I was just gazing into her eyes. Suddenly the earth seemed to move and wham, she was my everything. I'll admit I think I loved her before that, but this was different," I said, the awe of that moment still evident in my tone. I lifted Leia's hand to my lips and brushed a kiss over her knuckles. She was smiling up at me so I couldn't help but look at her.

"So, Leia said that imprinting is supposed to ensure the survival of your species. How do you explain the fact that you've bonded with a vampire female who can't have children?" Emmett asked. I shrugged, not taking my eyes off of Leia's beautiful face.

"You aren't the first one to ask that question. I have a theory. If imprinting was completely random and based solely on some animal instinct to mate and make little wolf babies, why doesn't it happen to all of us? And how do you explain Quil and Claire? There is nothing sexual about their relationship at this stage, so imprinting can't be for mating sake only. I think it's more to do with compatibility, both physically and spiritually. I believe I imprinted on Leia's soul, the same soul she had when she was human. We were meant to be and just because she was turned into a vampire didn't change that." I watched as Leia's expression turned thoughtful. I heard a snort of laughter and was surprised to realize it came from Jasper. I looked up and saw him eyeing Emmett with a gleam in his topaz eyes.

"Two hundred bucks says Edward has the same theory. That would explain why he's so calm about this whole situation. It would prove his worst fears for Bella were groundless."

"That's one bet I'm not going to take Jazz. I'm pretty sure I'd lose my money. Okay, okay. Let's leave the lovebirds to get their dance on," Emmett said with a chuckle. Leia pulled away from me and went to kiss both her brothers. Then Emmett came forward and offered his hand again. I took it, rather reluctantly I might add, and he hesitated, head tilted curiously.

"I don't suppose I could talk you into a wrestling match? You're supposed to be strong enough to take down one of us, so you should be able to hold your own, right?"

I was stunned. He wanted to wrestle with me? As in play fight? As his hand squeezed mine again, I winced. No, I didn't have any urge to wrestle with Emmett Cullen. Not in human form anyway. I was about to tell him so when Leia growled softly, grabbing Emmett's wrist.

"No attempting to break my boyfriend, Emmett. Besides, I wouldn't want you two to pulverize the studio." Emmett immediately let go of my hand and he turned to leave. As I shook out my fingers, I had to resist the urge to do a victory dance. Joy surged through me. Leia had called me her boyfriend.

"So, you think my knees are cute?" Leia asked once her brothers were gone. She twirled around me humming happily. I laughed and caught her around the waist.

"I think every part of your body is cute," I confirmed as I splayed my hands around her tiny waist. She echoed my laugh and leaned up to kiss my chin.

"Come on, my darling man. Let's dance."

We spent the next two hours working through some heavy choreography. I reveled in the fact that the dance was romantic in nature. I basically got to touch and hold her for the entire two hours. I tried to keep my mind on the dance, but occasionally it became too much and I just held her against me. She didn't complain, often resting her head against my chest, seemingly content to just be with me. I wanted so badly to pull her up and kiss her beautiful mouth, but I had decided to let her lead on the physical front. I knew she wouldn't forgive herself if she hurt me. I could be content with just her presence and her gentle touch. For now.

"Climb on. We can go outside to wait for your parents," I told her after we had put everything back the way we'd found it. Leia giggled and jumped, landing lightly against my back. I grabbed her thighs and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She rested her chin on my shoulder and I grinned as I carried us out of the studio and through the front door. There were a handful of students left, no doubt also waiting for rides, but it was drizzling so they were all waiting inside. I didn't mind the damp. It felt good against my hot skin. Almost as good as Leia felt pressed against my back. Her cool body temperature was a little shocking at times, but I didn't mind it at all.

When we got outside, Leia slid off my back and we settled on the curb. I pulled her hand into mine, unwilling to relinquish all contact.

"So, Edward and I are going down to Crater Lake this weekend. I won't be home til Sunday," she said softly. I felt my heart sink, but I knew she must be excited. I knew she was desperate to spend some time with Edward. Not that she would ever tell him or think about it when he was around. She would never make Edward feel guilty for spending all his free time with Bella. And I would never make her feel guilty for spending any amount of time with her family.

"That sounds like fun. I'll miss you, but I'm betting you're super excited. I hear Crater Lake is really gorgeous." I said, stroking her knuckles with my thumb. She smiled at me and nodded, relaxing just a bit.

"I am. I'll miss you too, but it's been so long since I've gone hunting with Edward. This will probably be the last time I'll get a decent amount of alone time with him before the wedding. Speaking of weddings, how is Sarah holding up?" she asked, turning the conversation away from herself. She was entirely too good at that.

"She's happy. I know things are crazy complicated down on the rez, but she's got that to distract her. I'm glad, really." Leia hmmed softly and then tilted her head up at me.

"And Jacob?" I heard the hesitation in her voice. She knew this was a raw subject for me. Honestly, the loss of my friendship with Jacob had been one of the hardest things to take after his change. Since he was imprinted on my sister, we couldn't avoid each other. I knew, due to the fact that the pack shared thoughts and impressions, that Jacob was coming around. He had actually started defending me to others in the pack. Not that it did much good when the Alpha felt little for me but contempt, but I was grateful for the support.

"Jacob is being nice to me lately. I think he's finally beginning to realize how closely linked Sarah's moods are to mine, so he's trying really hard to see things from my perspective," Leia smiled.

"Good. Sarah's been threatening to whack him in the head with a crowbar if he doesn't lose the sour attitude about you." Her tone was teasing, but I heard the underlying ribbon of steel in her voice. She and Sarah exchanged email and talked on the phone a lot, always plotting ways to force the tribe into treating me with some respect. That might have stung my pride, but since Sarah and Leia were my only true allies, I could only love them all the more for their concern.

"Oh, they'll be here in about two minutes." Leia's announcement pulled me out of my thoughts and I felt a stab of anxiety. Meeting Leia's brothers was nerve wracking enough, but it was nothing compared to meeting her parents. She loved her brothers, but she practically worshiped Carlisle and Esme. I wanted to make a good first impression on them. I stood up anxiously, pulling her up with me. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, obviously excited about introducing me to her parents.

"Should we be holding hands? Maybe..." I trailed off when she tightened her grip on my fingers.

"Don't be silly." It was all she said. I ran a nervous hand through my hair and then wiped it on my jeans. I strained my ears to hear what Leia heard, knowing that it would be impossible until the car was much closer. I finally heard the low purr of the Mercedes engine just before it came into sight at the other end of Main Street.

I watched as the car pulled into a spot near the end of the row and Leia tugged me gently in that direction. We were out from under any street lights, but I knew none of us would have any trouble seeing. Leia stood with me on the sidewalk and waited for her parents. Carlisle stepped out of the car and moved around the car to open the door for Esme. They walked up to us hand in hand. I saw Carlisle's dark eyes looking at our clasped hands, a slight frown on his face. I tugged my hand away from Leia's and extended it.

"Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen. It's so nice to meet you under better circumstances." Carlisle nodded and clasped my hand firmly. It wasn't as crushing as Emmett's grip had been, but my hand still protested. When he released it, I noticed that he kept himself angled in front of Esme, ever so slightly. I was happy that the only vibrating my body was doing was the result of nerves and not the urge to phase. They smelled as bad as Jasper and Emmett, but I think my respect for them overrode my natural instincts.

"Yes, it's good to meet you Adam," he said.

"Yes, it's so wonderful to meet you," Esme said, her hand tucked around Carlisle's elbow. She was smiling warmly, her eyes sparkling. She was looking back and forth between Leia and I curiously. Carlisle was doing the same thing, but his gaze was darker, more stern. I tried to put my hands behind my back, but Leia wasn't having any of it. She grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together, giving her father an odd, confused look.

"So, Adam, you have imprinted on my daughter. Is it true that imprinting means you'll put her happiness ahead of your own?" Carlisle asked. Leia hissed at him and he just raised an eyebrow at her. I cleared my throat.

"Uh, yes sir. When she's happy, I'm happy. I would never willingly do anything to cause her grief," I explained. Carlisle's eyes narrowed.

"I suppose it's a good thing you have so much in common then. Though I hope you are intelligent enough to realize that sometimes what will make Leia happy and what is best for her are not always the same thing."

"Carlisle, leave the boy alone before you scare him off. I'm sure he got enough of that from her brothers," Esme said softly. Carlisle seemed to relax after that, but his expression didn't lighten. Despite Esme's words, I was quick to reassure him.

"Don't worry sir. Her safety is my first priority." Leia snorted softly beside me.

"I'm perfectly able to take care of myself, thank you," she muttered. I knew Leia valued her independence, especially since her handicap sometimes limited her. Though she honestly moved through her life with relative ease, there were still moments when her inability to see except through the eyes of others was a hindrance.

"I know, my girl. But there are some situations that none of us can handle alone. If you and Adam are dating, I'd like to know that he's watching your back for us when we can't be there." I saw Dr. Cullen's expression soften as he smiled at his daughter. Leia rolled her eyes but she returned the smile.

"I know, dad. I trust Adam. You know he's already saved me once," Leia said, squeezing my fingers and gave me her most brilliant smile. If her parents hadn't been watching, I would have pulled her into a hug. Instead I could only smile back at her, caught in the beautiful light of her smile.

"That's right. I don't think we ever thanked you properly for your intervention in the meadow that day. You have our eternal gratitude." Carlisle addressed me again, this time with more warmth in his voice. I tore my gaze away from Leia and nodded solemnly.

"It shames me that I had to intervene. My packmates are, I fear, rather inflexible about certain things," I said quietly. Carlisle grimaced.

"Yes, well, I hope that as time goes along, the rest of your tribe will be a little more open to communication. Please tell Sam that we still want to sit down formally and discuss our differences."

"I'll keep at him, Dr. Cullen." I turned back to Leia and she stood on her toes to pull me down, brushing a kiss along my cheek.

"Good night, Adam. I'll call you when Edward and I get back," I sighed softly, realizing it was time to say goodbye again. I really hated this part, but I didn't want to make it harder for her, so I smiled.

"Good night, Leia. Have fun. Catch a deer or two for me." I squeezed her hand one more time and released it, stepping back to address the elder Cullens. "It was wonderful meeting you both."

"And you, Adam. I'm hoping to see you again very soon. Perhaps you can come by the house sometime." Esme's smile was hopeful, but I just shrugged, unwilling to commit to something that I doubted Sam would ever agree to. I watched as Carlisle held the door for Esme while Leia let herself into the back seat. Carlisle gave me a nod as he climbed into the driver's side. I lifted my hand and waved.

Once the car was out of sight, depression settled heavily on my heart as I realized I wouldn't see Leia again for at least four days. I suddenly wished I hadn't brought the truck to the studio. I wanted nothing more than to run through the woods in wolf form, howling out my frustration to the cloud covered moon. Instead, I climbed into the cab of my truck and stripped off my shirt, burying my nose into the damp fabric that had covered my back. Her smell was strong enough there to ease my heart a little.


	13. Chapter 13

Leia's POV

Edward and I got back a little after five on Sunday night. As much fun as we'd had, both of us did worry about Bella. Well, I worried and Edward worried and pined. So we decided to swing by Bella's and say hello before Edward drove me home. The cruiser wasn't in the driveway, so we assumed that Charlie was fishing.

I skipped up to the door and knocked loudly as Edward leaned against the porch railing with his hands shoved in his pockets. I snickered.

_Trying to pretend like you aren't chomping the bit to kiss her senseless?_ Edward hummed happily as we both listened to Bella's happy cry and her feet on the stairs.

"Don't be cheeky. I just wanted to give you a chance to say hello before I monopolize her time." Edward said and I could imagine the smirk on his handsome face. I rolled my eyes and then winced when I heard Bella stumble on her way to the door. She didn't pause more than a second, so she must have caught herself.

Three seconds later she pulled the door open, sending a wave of warm air against my face. As I took in the scents normal to Bella's home, I noticed a strange fragrance - something disturbing. _Edward, there's been a strange vampire here._

"You're home ear-" Bella's glad exclamation was cut off sharply when I grabbed her and pushed her behind me towards Edward, who already had his arms stretched out to catch her. The smell was fresh enough to send me through the entire house, checking every corner. It was strongest in the bathroom and Bella's room. I heard Edward call home and ask for Jasper and Emmett to get to the Bella's as quickly as possible.

"Leia, let's get Bella out of here. Jasper and Emmett will check the house." Edward's voice was hard, anger and fear lacing his words. Satisfied that the vampire wasn't still lurking inside the house, I ran back out. I turned off the lights as I went and locked the door behind me. Edward and Bella were already in the car. Bella was frightened, her hand on Edward's arm as she demanded to know what was wrong.

_Tell her, Edward._ He knew I would tell her if he didn't, so he explained.

"There was a vampire in your house sometime this weekend, someone neither Leia nor I have smelled before."

_How did someone get past Alice? This is very bad._ I was fighting off a feeling of panic, trying to figure out how someone could have gotten into Bella's home without Alice seeing it. _Could it be that the creature never had plans to interact with the Swans?_

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Edward's terse comment was too quiet for Bella to hear. I reached forward, touching my brother's back so I could see Bella. She was staring at Edward with wide, startled eyes.

"One of my pillows is missing. And my red shirt. I just thought Alice had...wait, we just left Charlie alone! We have to go back!" she shouted. Edward groaned. I snarled. There was only one reason for someone to take Bella's bedclothes or her shirt. They wanted her scent.

_The Volturi? Or Victoria?_

"Or some random nomad, though I doubt it," Edward said grimly, quietly. Bella slapped the console between her seat and Edward's.

"Don't shut me out of this conversation. And turn this car around," she demanded. The fear in her eyes was slowly being replaced by anger. I sighed.

"I just called Jasper and Emmett. They'll watch over Charlie and do a little recon around the house," Edward said, laying his hand on Bella's in an attempt to comfort, or perhaps calm. "Whoever was in your house took things with your scent on them."

"So they can track me." Bella's voice was flat and it wasn't a question.

"Most likely. We just need to know who and why," I said when Edward didn't volunteer an answer.

"How did Alice miss this?" Bella asked, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose with her fingers. It was the first time I'd ever seen her do that, copy one of Edward's mannerisms. If the situation weren't so grave, I would have smiled fondly. Instead I was trying to put the puzzle together in my head. There was silence in the car for the next ten minutes. When we reached the house, Edward opened Bella's door and scooped her out of the seat, running her into the house. When we got inside, he gently put her on her feet and turned to Alice.

"What happened?" I saw through Bella's eyes that he was glowering at our sister. He had both hands wrapped around Bella's shoulders, probably in an attempt to keep them from curling into fists. Alice stood across the room with her arms folded tight across her chest. I could tell she was extremely upset by the look in her eyes and her utter stillness. Alice could be still as well as any other vampire, but it was generally only in times of stress.

"I have no idea. I didn't see anything." Her voice quavered slightly, only detectable to my sensitive ears.

"How is that _possible_?" he hissed. I saw Bella glance at the hand on her shoulder and knew that Edward was probably squeezing a little too hard. He must have noticed too, because he dropped his hands to his sides. Bella stepped backwards, standing at Edward's side rather than in front of him. She put her hand on his arm.

"Edward," she said, her voice a quiet reproof. She didn't like it when any of us fought. Carlisle chimed in, his voice as calm as ever. I shifted to his side and put my hand against his back.

"It's not an exact science, Edward."

"He was in her _room, _Alice. He could have still been there - waiting for her." Edward's words ended on a soft snarl.

"I would have seen that," Alice said quietly.

Edward threw his hands up in exasperation. "Really? You're sure?"

Alice's voice was cold when she answered. "You've already got me watching the Volturi's decisions, watching to see if Victoria comes back, watching Bella's every step. You want to add another? Do I just have to watch Charlie, or Bella's room, or the house, or the whole street, too? Edward, if I try to do too much, things are going to start slipping through the cracks."

"It looks like they already are," Edward snapped. I saw Bella's hand tighten on his arm, but she didn't say anything. Not yet. She needed answers as much as any of us did, even if Edward's angry questions were probably not the best way to get them. I didn't feel led to chime in on the conversation for Bella's benefit, but I did offer a thought in defense of Alice. _Don't take it out on Alice, Edward. Her gift isn't infallible and it can be gotten around._

I saw Edward's jaw clench as he glanced at me, and then at Carlisle. Obviously Dad had made a silent comment as well. Edward glared at Carlisle for half a second, and then, suddenly, he exhaled. His eyes widened and his jaw relaxed. "Forgive me, Alice. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. That was inexcusable."

"She was never in any danger. There was nothing to see," Alice said, her voice calm now that Edward seemed relaxed. Bella smiled up at Edward, wrapping her arm around his waist now. He looked down at her with a sad smile. Then he looked back at Alice. He still needed answers, but this time his question was asked without anger. There was only mild desperation.

"If you're watching Italy, why didn't you see them send…"

"I don't think it's them," Alice insisted. "I would have seen that."

"Who else would leave Charlie alive?" Edward asked incredulously.

"I don't know," Alice said, hands rubbing at her temples in a curiously human gesture. Carlisle chose that moment to speak again.

"Okay, let's look at this logically. What are the possibilities?"

Everyone relaxed, happy to let Carlisle direct the discussion. Alice settled on the couch beside Esme with a sigh and I left Carlisle's side to curl up next to Alice. Carlisle actually settled on the floor at Esme's feet. She put her hand in his hair, gently running her fingers through the pale blond locks. It wasn't extremely rare to see my parents display affection like this, but I saw Bella looking at them with a surprised expression that melted into a tender smile. Edward noticed the direction of her gaze and he leaned down to kiss her cheek. He then led her over to the love seat and they sat with their arms wrapped around each other. Rosalie remained near the back wall, staring out the windows waiting for Emmett's return.

"So, he might have been from the Volturi, someone we didn't meet while we were in Italy. . . ." I offered as the first possibility.

Alice shook her head. "Aro hasn't asked anyone to look for her yet. I_ will _see that. I'm waiting for it."

"You're watching for an official command." Edward pointed out thoughtfully. Alice raised an eyebrow at him.

"You think someone's acting on their own? Why?"

"Caius's idea," Edward suggested, his face tightening again. I remembered how angry Caius was when Aro had declared we were free to leave Italy. Well, free to leave as long as I danced for them. I couldn't stop the flood of dark memories and I buried my head in Alice's shoulder. She stroked my arm gently as she offered another possibility.

"Or Jane's. They both have the resources to send an unfamiliar face. . . ." She trailed off when she felt me shudder.

Edward sighed, both his and Bella's eyes on me now. "And the motivation."

"It doesn't make sense, though," Esme said. "If whoever it was meant to wait for Bella, Alice would have seen that. He - or she - had no intention of hurting Bella. Or Charlie, for that matter."

Bella cringed at the sound of her father's name. Edward murmured into hair, and she sighed.

"But what would the point be, if it was one of the Volturi?" Carlisle mused.

"Checking to see if I'm still human?" Bella guessed softly.

"Possible," Carlisle said, thoughtfully. At that moment, Rosalie breathed out a sigh of relief. Her face was turned expectantly toward the kitchen. Edward sighed too, but it was a disappointed sound. Emmett burst through the kitchen door, Jasper right behind him.

"Long gone, hours ago," Emmett announced, disappointed. "The trail went East, then South, and disappeared on a side road. Had a car waiting."

"That's bad luck," Edward muttered. "If he'd gone west . . . well, it would be nice for those dogs to make themselves useful." I winced, and Alice patted my shoulder.

"I should call Adam," I said quietly. Carlisle shook his head.

"After we get something figured out, my girl." Then he turned his attention back to Jasper and Emmett.

"Neither of us recognized him. But here." Jasper held out broken fern frond. "Maybe you know the scent."

"No," Carlisle said after lifting the plant to his face and inhaling deeply. "Not familiar. No one I've ever met."

"So, if it's not the Volturi, it could be Victoria. Edward finally…" Bella said, narrowing her eyes briefly at Edward to let him know that she was still upset that he had kept that bit of information from her for so long. "…told me that Victoria was in Seattle. She's probably behind the horrible things they are talking about in the news. We know she has it in for me…"

"Bella, Victoria wouldn't be this sloppy. They are scattering evidence that a child could find, causing a media frenzy," Jasper said softly. "It's definitely a newborn."

"A newborn that Victoria undoubtedly made and then let loose on Seattle without telling them the rules," I said this with a tone of dark anger. I had discussed this at length with Carlisle and Jasper already. Ever since coming across one of Victoria's kills in Seattle that night out with Carlisle, I was worried what her agenda was. "I still think we need to be doing something about it."

"If we thought Victoria was still in Seattle, we would track her down there. Unfortunately, Alice can't get a bead on her at all. She's probably long gone by now." Jasper said quietly. I was about to point out that Alice's gift, as had been proven by this whole situation, wasn't exactly all encompassing but I decided not to stir that can of worms again. Jasper continued.

"The newborn in and of itself isn't our responsibility. But I agree, maybe Emmett and I need to make a run to Seattle in the next few days and see if we can find them and give them a little education on the rules of vampire society. The last thing we need is for the Volturi to come check on the situation in Seattle."

"That might be a good idea. I don't want the Volturi here, for more reasons than one," Edward said, his tone frustrated as he stroked Bella's hair and flashed a concerned glance in my direction. "But that brings us back to the problem of who was in Bella's room. And why they took her things."

"Perhaps we're looking at this the wrong way. Maybe it's a coincidence . . . ," Esme began, but stopped when she saw everyone else's incredulous expressions. "I don't mean a coincidence that a stranger happened to pick Bella's house to visit at random. I meant that maybe someone was just curious. Our scent is all around her. Was he wondering what draws us there?"

"Why wouldn't he just come here then? If he was curious?" Emmett demanded.

"You would," Esme said with a sudden, fond smile. "The rest of us aren't always so direct. Our family is very large - he or she might be frightened. But Charlie wasn't harmed. This doesn't have to be an enemy."

Esme had a valid point. I was still worried that this was coming from Seattle, but as we were approaching this logically, every idea had to be considered. I could tell that Edward wasn't buying into the random, curious nomad theory though. Obviously, neither did Alice.

"I don't think so. The timing of it was too perfect. . . . This visitor was so careful to make no contact. Almost like he or she knew that I would see. . . ."

"He could have other reasons for not making contact," Esme reminded her.

"Does it really matter who it was?" Bella asked suddenly. "Just the chance that someone _was _looking for me . . . isn't that reason enough? We shouldn't wait for graduation."

"No, Bella," Edward said quickly. I shook my head violently at Bella, seconding Edward's denial. She sighed and rolled her eyes at me. Edward reached down and cupped her cheek. "It's not that bad. If you're really in danger, we'll know."

"Think of Charlie. Think of how it would hurt him if you disappeared." Carlisle made a valid point, but Bella's expression just turned more stubborn.

"I _am _thinking of Charlie! He's the one I'm worried about! What if my little guest had happened to be thirsty last night? As long as I'm around Charlie, he's a target, too. If anything happened to him, it would be all my fault!"

"God, Bella. Between you and Edward, every bad thing that has ever happened in the world was one of your fault. Give the melodrama a rest." Rosalie snapped from where she was wrapped around Emmett. I hissed at her, not because I didn't wish my brother and my best friend weren't entirely too quick to take the blame for everything, but it really wasn't the time for her natural bitchiness to shine.

"Nothing will happen to Charlie, Bella. We're just going to have to be more careful." Esme said, trying to soothe Bella's fears and cut off whatever comment Edward was going to make to Rosalie. From the dark expression on his face, it wouldn't have been pleasant.

"I can call Adam and see if we can't get the wolves to set up a patrol around the house when we can't be there, for Charlie's protection." I said when Bella looked ready to explode. I saw her pause, looking at me for a moment before nodding in agreement. I felt Alice tense up beside me. Rosalie growled something unintelligible. Their mates both looked decidedly unhappy with my solution. Carlisle and Esme exchanged a concerned glance. Edward just sighed.

"She's right Alice. I know you can't see around them, but let's trust them a little. It will go a long way when the time comes to renegotiate the treaty." He said quietly, obviously responding to something Alice was thinking. Something that I doubted I wanted to hear. Alice looked at Edward for a long moment before I felt the tension leave her body. I breathed a sigh of relief. I jumped off the couch and flashed over to hug Bella.

"It is all going to be fine, Bella. We'll get it all figured out," I promised. Edward caught my hand and squeezed it in silent thanks. I smiled at them both and then danced up the stairs to call Adam.


	14. Chapter 14

Adam's POV

"No. Bella Swan has brought this upon herself by allying herself with vampires. Let them guard her. We have too few to protect our own if there are unknown vampires in the area. Not to mention we have other problems to deal with," Sam said, his countenance solemn. I would have growled, but that would only make him angrier. Instead I crossed my arms over my chest.

"At least let me go to the house and sniff out this new scent for the rest of the pack. I can work out a schedule with the Cullen's to run patrol on my own time. Bella is my friend and Charlie is practically a member of this tribe. I won't leave the Swan's without protection. The rest of the pack can handle Leah. She's as ready to rip my throat out as Paul, anyway."

"She's has more reason to hate the Cullen's than anyone." Sam's voice was low and angry. Leah Clearwater's first phase had been a shock to all of us. The old stories had never mentioned a female werewolf and so it was assumed that it wasn't possible. Now we were all scrambling to adjust to a female mind in the pack. And not just any female, but one who's heart had been broken by our pack leader. At least as a part of the pack she was beginning to understand that Sam hadn't abandoned her maliciously. But she also understood that the vampires' presence in Forks was the reason behind every bad thing that had happened in her life over the last year.

Leah had yet to regain enough control of her anger to phase back to human form. It had been three days and I had been on 'Leah Duty' for twelve hours a day, keeping her from hurting herself or anyone else. It had been easy, since I'd spent most of the time keeping her from attacking me. It had also distracted me from Leia's absence, though I still felt like a piece of me was missing.

"Leah hates everyone and everything right now, Sam. The Cullen's are just the easiest target for her anger, and in turn me for having the audacity to be bonded to one of them. Do us both a favor. Let me keep watch over the Swan's for a while," I asked. Sam's expression didn't change and I was certain he was about to tell me no. I continued my argument, letting some of the desperation I was feeling leak into my voice. "Sam, it's been four days since I've seen her. I know you hate the Cullens but she's my imprint. I need to see her tonight or I swear I'm gonna join Leah's campaign to make everyone in the pack's life a living hell."

"Go. Report back in the morning." I saw just a glimmer of understanding in Sam's eyes now. He knew exactly how strong the need to be with Leia was because he had the same need to be near Emily. I had to swallow down the resentment that burned inside my chest whenever I considered the fact that he could hold Emily every night and not worry about the pack hating him for it. I made myself thank him before I turned on my heel and ran for the trees.

I circled the house and came at it from the back, not knowing if Charlie was home. As I got closer, I caught the scent of vampire, both familiar and alien. There was a subtle difference in the smell each vampire gave off, subtle enough that some of the pack had a hard time differentiating between them. Maybe I had a more sensitive nose or maybe I just cared enough to try, but it was easy for me to separate the strange vampire's smell from the more familiar scents of Leia's family.

I paused at the edge of the woods, listening and sniffing the air. I could hear, faintly, the sound of the TV. Then I heard Bella ask Charlie if he wanted another beer. What I smelled, however, was heaven. Leia's scent was strong, not just a trail. She was here. I turned my attention to the roof, her favorite perch when she wasn't inside, and I saw her outline. I phased back into human form.

"Leia," I said her name softly, knowing she would hear.

"Come up to Bella's room," she answered back and I saw her swing off the eaves and in through Bella's open window. I climbed the tree outside Bella's window and slid easily into the room.

"Adam." Leia's voice was a satisfied sigh as she raised her cool, hard arms to me like a child begging to be picked up. I obliged happily, lifting her off the floor and holding her against me. I buried my face in her soft brown hair, the curls tickling my nose as I inhaled deeply.

"God, how I've missed you," I said quietly. Leia's arms tightened ever so slightly around my shoulders and my heart nearly stopped when I felt her smooth, cold lips trail along my neck.

"I missed you too." Her earnest tone held a wistful note that I'd never heard before. As if she had truly missed me as much as I had missed her. I was torn between elation and despair. I longed for her to need me the way I needed her, but I didn't want her to feel the kind of pain I felt whenever she wasn't around.

"How was your weekend with Edward?" I asked, hoping to distract her from any unpleasant thoughts. I eased back towards the rocking chair and settled into it. She curled up in my lap like a cat and rested her head in the crook of my neck.

"It was wonderful. The park is beautiful and I found a bear. Emmett will be jealous when I tell him. And the lake...the lake is just magnificent and its so deep even Edward had trouble seeing in the depths. We talked some, played more. I haven't seen Edward so carefree in a long time. I hate that something had to ruin it," she said. She had been so excited at the beginning, but her last comment ended mournfully. So much for distracting her from unpleasant thoughts. Best to discuss this now, though. I pulled my face away from her hair and drew in a deep breath, cataloguing the strange vampire's scent.

"It's strongest here and in the bathroom. He took a pillow and some clothes," Leia told me, no doubt noticing my inhale. I had to resist the urge to growl.

"How did they get past Alice?" I asked incredulously. Leia sighed.

"Best we can tell, they had no intention of interacting with Bella. Alice's gift isn't infallible. You of all people should know that," Leia said softly, trailing her long, cool fingers over my shoulder and down my arm. I shivered at the feeling, not because of the chill but because it felt so exquisite. She paused, perhaps misinterpreting my body's reaction. I was quick to correct her.

"No, don't stop. It feels nice." She pressed a kiss against my collarbone and her fingers continued to skim lightly over my skin.

"It doesn't seem to bother you that I'm so warm," I commented as she snuggled deeper into my arms. She smiled against my chest.

"It feels very nice. I don't really get cold, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the sensation of warmth. And the sound of your heart beat, it's like the most beautiful music." She put her ear to over my heart and became still. I only felt her swallow once, but it was enough to make me sigh.

"How can it be beautiful when it causes you pain?" I asked sadly. She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing her face up level with my own. She very slowly brought her mouth forward until her lips were pressed gently against my cheek. They were smooth, gentle and actually warmed from being so close to my skin for the last few minutes.

"The burn in my throat is no more than a fleeting discomfort compared to the joy of being close to you, Adam. I love you." Leia's words slammed into my heart and made me cup her face in my hands. She had never said those words to me before and they filled me with wonder.

"Leia, you know I love you too," I breathed against her jaw. I felt her lips curl up into a smile and then she made my unspoken wish come true. She slid her smooth as glass lips across my skin and skimmed them over my own. It was like a whisper, the brush of butterfly wings. But it made my soul sing and I moved one hand to the back of her head. I didn't press her, but I wanted her to know that I wouldn't object more kissing.

"Adam." She breathed my name like a breathless prayer. Then she pressed her lips to mine again with more force. It was still a chaste kiss, but my heart beat faster and the desire to crush her against me was almost overwhelming. I heard her swallow again and I sighed as she pulled back. Her eyes were darker now, near black with both hunger and, I hoped, desire. But she was out of my lap in an instant, darting away from me to perch on the edge of Bella's bed.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. She groaned.

"Don't apologize to me for my nature, Adam. Just give me a moment," she said hoarsely. I nodded, relaxing as best I could. She wasn't in my arms, but I could see her. After not only hearing her say she loved me but sharing our very first real kiss, I could be content with watching her.

"Thank you," I said gently. She tilted her head in my direction, curious.

"For what?"

"For loving me. For kissing me. For just being you," I said happily. Leia managed a smile, despite her current discomfort.

"I can only take credit for being me. The rest is all your fault." I chuckled softly and would have commented, but I heard Bella's feet on the stairs. A moment later, she pushed into her room.

"Edward? Leia?" she asked quietly before shuffling towards her bed and flipping on the lamp. She smiled at Leia on the bed and then her smile widened when she saw me.

"Adam!" Her quiet squeal warned me before she launched herself at me for a hug. I worried that Charlie might hear her. Leia didn't seem worried, so I happily hugged my friend.

"Good to see you too, Bells. Missed you, squirt." I ruffled her hair a little and grinned. I worried a little about Edward's reaction if he knew Bella was sitting in my lap. I heard Leia start giggling from the bed and I looked up at her. She gestured towards the window and I smelled Edward right before he slipped through the window. The look on his face was hard, his lips pressed into a disapproving line. Bella then did something that surprised me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me soundly on the cheek before turning back to Edward.

"Grow up, Edward. He's my friend and he's in love with Leia. Time to get used to having him around." I watched as Edward rolled his eyes. His expression softened a little as he caught my eye.

"I suppose you're right. It's just gonna be hard to get used to the smell..." he said. It took me a few seconds to realize he was teasing. I snorted softly.

"It's no walk in the park for me, either, cupcake," I said. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Cupcake?" He sounded more incredulous than insulted. I shrugged.

"Yeah, like a cupcake, drenched in paint stripper."

"That's what my family smells like to you?" Leia asked curiously. I chuckled.

"It's sickeningly sweet and sharp. So, yeah. That's the nicest way I can think of to describe it." I grinned at Leia and then looked down at Bella. She patted my cheek and then scrambled from my lap to throw herself into Edward's arms. He caught her up and wrinkled his nose comically.

"I think you need a shower, my love. You smell like wet dog," he said. Bella slapped him playfully and wrapped her arms around him.

"Get used to it. Your sister is in love with him, so you need to desensitize. You managed it with me."

"There's no comparison, Bella. I like how you smell," Edward said with a cheeky smile. Bella laughed softly and lifted up on her tiptoes to shower his face with kisses. Then she pulled away, which made Edward's smile disappear. Bella reached up and patted his cheek.

"I'm going to get a shower so you three can talk shop. I want to know what you decide, but I don't have to be part of the pow wow." She looked back over at me and winked. Edward watched her as she gathered her shower things and left the room. The expression on his face left no doubt that he would miss her, even when she was in the next room. I sighed softly, looking over at Leia on the bed. She was tracing the lines of stitches in Bella's bedspread idly. I hoped I would have more time with her before I was forced to go back to the rez.

"Alright," Edward said. I glanced over at him again. There was a resigned look on his face. "Let's get the pow wow finished so Leia can drag you off into the woods to have her way with you."

"Edward!" Leia hissed softly. Edward just grinned unrepently and gave me a wink. I couldn't help but return his grin, realizing he was giving me unexpected free time with Leia. It was more than I could have asked for. _Thank you._

Edward's grin slipped into a half grimace, but he nodded at me ever so slightly in acknowledgement.

"Just stick close enough to the house that you and Leia can get here fast if I need you."

**Three weeks later**

I hummed under my breath as I laced up my moccasins, working to keep my own music in my head instead of the thrumming beats of the competitor ahead of me. I didn't think I had much of a chance of placing in the adult division but I wanted to at least advance to the next round. It had been sunny until about an hour ago, so Leia couldn't be here today. Just the fact that she wanted to be here warmed my heart.

The last three weeks had been the closest thing to heaven I'd ever experienced. Leia and I spent nearly all our free time together. The pack had their hands full dealing with Leah, so Sam was content to assign me patrol of the forests around the Swan residence. There was enough pack drama without me around to aggravate Paul and Leah. I had learned to keep my thoughts fairly quiet when I was in wolf form, so they rarely even noticed that I was there unless I contributed to whatever conversation was being had.

All the time with Leia was helping her get 'desensitized' to my blood, too. Okay, maybe it's a little immature to celebrate the fact that we can make out like horny teenagers without her being overwhelmed with the need to bite me. But in all honesty, I am a horny teenager and Leia is, if you want to get technical, still a teenager as well. Thus ends the guilt trip.

"Our next competitor, former Regional Youth Fancy Dance Champion Adam Talldeer." I heard my name announced and I straightened, taking one last glance around the field. I don't know what made me do that, since I wasn't expecting her to be here, but my eyes zeroed in on the far side of the field. And there, beside my sister and Jacob, sat Leia Cullen. My heart leapt joyfully and I had to curb the urge to run to her. I had to dance now.

Leia's POV

"He's ecstatic, Lei, I promise." Sarah patted my hand. I borrowed a set of eyes nearer Adam and was relieved to see that he did, indeed, seem happy to see me here. I had told him that I wouldn't be able to come today due to the weather because I had wanted to surprise him. So Jasper and Emmett had dropped me off at the fairgrounds on their way into Seattle to hunt down the newborn that was reeking havoc on the city. The news reports of late were gruesome and we all agreed that the new vampire was completely out of control. That or there were more than one of them.

Jasper had mentioned the possibility of multiple newborns during our last family meeting. The thought that Victoria might be creating a newborn army in Seattle was horrifying. There was only one reason she would need an army - to start a war with my family. So we really needed to find out what the situation was so we could prepare for it.

"I'm glad I could come. He needs all the cheerleaders he can get," I said quietly. Sarah nodded solemnly, agreeing with me. Of the members of the pack, only Jacob and on very rare occasions Sam, gave Adam any respect. The others were either indifferent to their packmate or downright hostile. Adam didn't tell me much about his troubles with the pack, so I had to count on Sarah to keep me in the loop.

"Dad is here, along with a few of the tribe, but they are all down at the youth field," Sarah said quietly. I barely suppressed a hiss of displeasure. Of all the problems Adam had, having his father snub him was the worst. I knew it hurt him terribly.

"Actually, he's not," Jacob said softly. I borrowed Jacob's gaze and saw David Talldeer standing at the edge of the field. His expression was dark, but when his son stepped onto the field in his regalia, I witnessed a flash of pride. It was brief, but it had been there. Sarah gasped softly and hugged Jacob's arm to her.

"Oh, Jacob, maybe he's finally coming around," Sarah whispered. Jacob turned a sad smile on his wife and kissed her gently.

"Coming around or not, he's still proud of his son. No matter what happens." Jacob looked at me then and I switched to Sarah's view, glad to note that his sad smile stayed in place. It was much better than the snarls, frowns and hostile looks I had gotten from him in the not so distant past. Marriage obviously agreed with him. Bella had gushed about the beautiful ceremony and had been kind enough to take a gazillion pictures for me.

"I would not have wished this on him in a million years, Jacob. But it is and will always be. For both of us," I said softly. Jacob nodded, looking weary.

"I know." And for the first time since his change, Jacob Black reached out and touched me. His warm hand rested briefly on my knee before he removed it and turned to watch Adam dance. I didn't let myself dwell on what Jacob's friendly gesture could mean. Instead, I also watched Adam dance. It never failed to amaze me how beautiful he was in motion.

"So, how'd I do?" Adam asked, jogging over to us once his dance was done. He immediately reached for me and I stood, wrapping my arms around him. I rested my chin on his chest and looked up at him so he could gaze into my eyes. Despite the fact that I couldn't gaze back, he often told me how much he loved watching my eyes. He swore he could always gauge my moods by them. Hopefully he could see the pride and contentment I was feeling at the moment.

"You did wonderful, as always," I told him truthfully. He chuckled softly.

"Thank you, my love." Then he pulled out of my arms and Sarah helped him remove the more delicate pieces of his regalia. After that, he pulled me back into his arms before settling in the chair I had been sitting on. I curled up in his lap and listened to his heartbeat while we watched the rest of the competition. It was getting dark as the final dancer finished. It would be another half hour before the dancers advancing to the next round would be announced, so Adam and Jacob volunteered to go get food while Sarah and I walked towards the restrooms.

"Sarah." The quiet, deep voice stopped us a few steps from our destination. Sarah turned around to see her father there. His gaze flickered uneasily towards me and then back to his daughter.

"Dad. I'm glad you were able to see Adam dance," Sarah said softly, moving forward to give her father a hug. He blinked as if surprised and then relaxed into his daughter's arms for a moment. Then he pulled back, his eyes resting on me now.

"I take pride in the accomplishments of my son. He is a credit to his tribe." I had become unnaturally still, I knew, so I nodded my head in agreement and then shifted my weight from one foot to another. I suddenly understood Adam's nerves while meeting my parents. There was an overwhelming urge to gain David Talldeer's approval, despite my anger at him for treating his son so poorly.

"It is easy to be proud of Adam. He is a good man and a beautiful dancer," I said quietly, watching through Sarah's eyes as her father blinked as if stunned. Sarah sighed softly.

"And he has a beautiful, thoughtful girlfriend. Leia, this is our father, David Talldeer. Dad, this is Leia Cullen." Sarah introduced us, no doubt to force her father to acknowledge my presence beyond a measuring look. He stiffened, but he managed to nod his head.

"Miss Cullen," he spoke my name simply, with no underlying fear or disgust. I relaxed a little and opened my mouth to reply. I was forced to draw a breath of fresh air to speak and automatically the myriad of scents and tastes of the fair washed over my tongue and along my nasal passages. It was nearly overwhelming, but I managed to separate the smells into recognizable components. One in particular caused a spike of concern.

"Sarah, go find Jacob and Adam. Mr. Talldeer, if you would please go with your daughter."

"I'm sorry...what?" David Talldeer asked, his tone surprised and almost angry. Sarah must had seen something in my face that concerned her, because she shushed her father and rested her hand on my arm.

"What's wrong?"

"Remember that visitor Bella had a month ago? The one that borrowed her pretty red blouse?" I asked softly. I felt Sarah stiffen beside me.

"Here?" she asked shrilly, understanding immediately what I was talking about. I nodded.

"Close, to the west I think. Go get the boys and stay near the center of the fairgrounds."

"What is going on?" Sarah's father hissed at the two of us. Sarah shook her head at him and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"There's an unfamiliar vampire near the fairgrounds. Come on." She grabbed his arm and tugged. He looked back at me incredulously.

"Why isn't she coming with us? Surely she's not going hunting for the thing on her own? She's blind, Sarah. She'll be killed." I didn't know whether to be touched by David Talldeer's concern or not. I decided not to worry about it as I hurried around the side of the restroom building and made my way slowly towards the wooded area that flanked the fairgrounds.

The scent of vampires, not single but plural, was stronger as I moved into the trees. I hadn't told Sarah that I'd smelled more than one because I didn't want to alarm her more than she already was. I also caught the scent of day old, dried blood. I grimaced and swallowed. Evidently the vampires I was tracking had taken at least one person from the fair in the last two days. I pulled out my phone and called Jasper.

"He's here and he has friends," I said when Jasper answered.

"He who?"

"Bella's secret admirer," I said softly. Jasper hissed softly.

"How many friends?"

"I don't know. Two, possibly three. They're using the fairgrounds to feed, I think."

"Don't you dare go tracking them, Leia. Emmett and I'll be there in twenty minutes, tops." I rolled my eyes.

"I won't have to, Jazz. They're headed straight for me. Don't worry, I have Jacob and Adam for backup," I said confidently, not telling him that I didn't know if they would come help me or stay to protect their families. Jazz growled.

"I don't trust those dogs farther than I can throw them, Leia."

"Well I do. Both of them. I promise not to get into a fight unless I have to, but I'm not letting them feed on an innocent human on my watch," I said firmly. Jazz sighed.

"Leia, you can't fight three newborns and win."

"We don't need to fight them. We just need to distract them until you get here. So get moving, brother mine."


	15. Chapter 15

I cursed the fact that it wasn't raining. Drops of water were excellent for helping me 'see' my surroundings, the light patter of them helping me determine size and shape, and more importantly depth and distance. There wasn't even a decent breeze to rustle things. Ah well, I would make do with what I had. I paced off, at vampire speed, about twenty square feet of forest, familiarizing myself with everything within that could be an obstacle or a weapon if this turned into a fight. Then I stood motionless in the center and listened.

It was hard to sort out voices within the fairgrounds. There were far too many people. It was easier to focus on the vampires running towards me. I could hear the crunch of debris under their feet as they sped over the forest floor. I could even hear them grumbling.

"I don't know why we can't have as many as we want. Why do we have to be so careful?" It was a whine, low and frustrated, but deep. A male.

"We don't want to draw attention to ourselves, Mark. It's not time yet. Another few weeks and we can do whatever we want. For now, just one." Another deep voice, this one calmer. I listened closely as they approached and sighed when I heard the third set of footsteps. A bit lighter than the others I thought.

"One to share. Stupid rules." I heard the quiet, petulant voice. Softer, but the whining quality was there as well. A female.

Then the almost non-existent breeze shifted. I could tell when they finally sensed me ahead of them because the calm one growled and they stopped.

"Is it one of us?" I heard the female hiss softly.

"No, it's one of them. I smelled it before, in the house she sent me to. We're aren't supposed to interact with them, but I want to see one of these weird animal blood lovers." The calmer one said in an equally soft hiss, but I heard curiosity in his tone. Normal vampire hearing wouldn't have picked up the sounds. Lucky me, I thought as my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out.

"I can see them approach you. You'll have two minutes with them before you disappear. I'm assuming Adam comes to help you," Alice's voice was worried and a bit frustrated.

"Do you see them attacking?" I asked in a quiet tone.

"Not immediately, but it's a possibility. Polite conversation seems the best avenue until you ask them not to prey on the humans. Then it gets snarled. Please, please be careful, Leia," she begged.

"I'm not looking to provoke them, Alice, I swear. I'm just hoping to distract them until Jasper and Emmett get here," I said gently.

"Jazz and Em left the car. They'll be there in about eight minutes, I think, running. They'd be there sooner, but they have to be careful in the city," Alice said softly and then gave me as much physical detail about the vampires as she could, told me how they would approach and where they would stop. I thanked her and then hung up. They were almost to me.

"Well, hello there little one." The calm one's voice conveyed surprise when he stopped ten feet in front of me. I knew from Alice's description that the other two vampires were flanking him, standing to either side and little behind him.

"Hi," I said brightly, aiming a smile in the general direction of his voice. I didn't say anything else just yet, wanting to allow them to steer the conversation in hopes it would keep things civil longer. Because sooner or later, I knew things were going to get 'snarled' as Alice put it.

"She's smells awful," the female hissed.

"Maybe it's the animal blood." The calm one suggested before shifting closer to me. I held my ground as he came closer. The other two stayed put but they were vocal in their protests.

"Riley, leave it. I'm hungry," the other male, Mark, said.

"If you get that smell on you, she'll know you broke the rules." It was the female this time. Riley paused. I strained to hear what was going on behind me, in the fairgrounds. I thought I heard Adam's voice twice, but the loud noises of the rides and music quickly drowned it out. I truly hoped Alice wasn't kidding about Adam and/or Jacob showing up. The vampires seemed in an awful hurry to get to a food source and I was determined to thwart their dinner plans. Not to mention getting some information out of them would be nice.

"She? I'm assuming you mean Victoria," I said conversationally. "How is the psychotic bitch, anyway?"

"Watch your mouth, little bug, or I'll squash you." Oh, the calm one wasn't so calm anymore. Note to self: Riley has a thing for Victoria. He took another two steps forward I had to struggle not to back up. If I had a working heart, it would be fluttering nervously. I couldn't let him know I was intimidated, so I smirked a little and shrugged.

"Sorry, but she's set on killing my brother and my best friend. My opinion is justified," I said quietly. I heard the three vampires growl and then I heard Adam's sweet voice chanting behind me.

"I'm coming, don't do anything stupid. I'm coming, don't do anything stupid, please." I smiled. He would be here in about thirty seconds as the speed he was running.

"What are you smiling at? She'll be ecstatic when I rip you apart and bring your head to her on a platter. She can send it to your precious coven in a box. How's that for psychotic?" Riley said smugly, shifting forward once more. I snorted softly and sprang to the left, effectively side stepping the larger vampire. I felt the stirring as the other two vampires came at me as well. I leapt over them, landing in a crouch on the outside edge of my memorized space. So much for polite conversation and distracting them until Jazz and Emmett got here.

"What is that smell?" the female snarled. All three newborns froze as Adam came close enough for them to scent. I chuckled softly.

"That would be my mate." As if on cue, Adam burst onto the scene. He had phased the minute he'd cleared the treeline. Through his eyes, I got my first look at the trio of vampires, who were currently staring at him in shock. It wasn't every day you saw a horse sized white wolf. Adam snarled and darted to my side. I curled my hand into the fur at his neck.

"You're mate is a dog? I suppose it runs in the coven, what with two of you falling in love with your food," the tall, painfully thin female vampire snorted. I hissed at her and Adam growled deep is his chest, poised to attack the vampires at any sign of aggression from them. Riley was studying us, his hands held out as if to keep the other two from attacking. The one named Mark was snarling, venom actually dripping from his lips.

"I thought she was exaggerating the size of the wolves," Riley said, almost to himself. There was a calculating look in his eyes. After a split second, in which I knew he had plenty of time to formulate all sorts of complex plans, he dropped his hands and stepped behind his two cronies. He smiled wickedly.

"Mark, Amanda, take them down. Shouldn't be too hard. One blind vampire and an overgrown dog." Ah, so he knew enough about my family to know that I was the blind one. But I doubted he knew anything at all about what I was capable of, especially with Adam by my side.

"Newborns are stronger than regular vampires, Adam. Please be careful." It was all the warning I could give him right now. I suddenly wished I'd given in to Emmett's request to wrestle with Adam. At least Adam would be better prepared for this fight. I felt a shiver of fear as the newborns launched themselves at us, but Adam and I instinctively danced apart. Instead of doing the smart thing and splitting up to take us one on one, they both went straight for Adam. He focused on the larger of the two, easily dodging his headlong rush. I heard him yelp once as the female caught his shoulder with her teeth. I immediately leapt on her back, diverting her attention. As we fought, I sensed the arrival of Jacob and another wolf, one whose scent I wasn't familiar with.

After a moment of hesitation, Jacob leapt across the space after Riley. The vampire immediately took off, running back into the forest. The other wolf darted after him, but almost immediately backtracked and came back to help Adam. The painful screech, and screams, of a vampire losing one limb or another filled the air. Now that Adam had help, I was able to concentrate on my opponent rather than worry that Adam might be further injured.

Amanda was a sloppy fighter. She had managed to get me around the waist once, but I'd bitten her and she had let me go. Then she had attempted to run after Riley, so I tackled her. After a brief struggle, I managed take her head from her shoulders just as Adam did the same to Mark. It would have been a moment of triumph...if she hadn't gotten both hands wrapped around my right arm and in a final desperate act to save herself, pulled with all her newborn strength.

The horrible screech of rending vampire flesh, my pained scream and Adam's howl were simultaneous. It was always such a shock to feel pain when almost nothing in the world could harm my kind. Since I was fairly certain neither Mark nor Amanda were capable of doing anymore damage, I let myself give in to the pain. I didn't register much in the next few moments beyond the removal of Amanda's body from under mine and the sounds of both newborns being torn into what I was sure to be hundreds of little pieces.

"Leia, baby? What do I do?" Adam had changed back and he gently turned me over and pulled me close, cradling me in his arms. He sounded calm, but I could feel how his arms trembled as he held me. I sighed softly.

"Wait for Jazz. He'll help me fix it," I said softly, forcing myself to focus on my surroundings again. Jacob was back, helping another Quileute gather vampire bits into a large pile. "Just make sure Jake doesn't decide to add my arm to the bonfire before my brother's get here. I'd really like it back."

"Can you really...reattach it? I mean, I thought that was just part of the legend," the younger Quileute asked, causing Adam to look at what I assumed was his newest packmate. Adam didn't talk about the pack much, beyond the ones I knew had phased. But he had told me recently that they were up to fourteen now. This one didn't look much older than fourteen or fifteen human years old, despite the growth spurt he'd no doubt undergone in the past few weeks. He sounded eager for my answer and I noticed Jake's eye roll at his enthusiasm. I wrapped my hand around the back of Adam's neck and struggled to sit up in his lap. He shifted me so I was resting against his chest and I felt him place something heavy across my legs. He didn't look down at it but I felt it twitch against my thigh. I put my left hand over it.

"Um...in theory, yes, I think," I said, not able to hide the quiver of fear in my voice. My father and Jasper had both advised me that it was possible, but none of my family had ever needed a body part reattached before. It sounded so macabre and the fact that I was sitting here with my own arm in my lap made me want to throw up. Too bad vampires can't get nauseous. I was glad when Adam decided to distract me.

"Um, Leia, this is Seth Clearwater. Seth, this is Leia Cullen, my..." he trailed off, as if unsure what to call me. Finally he just shrugged and used the term I'd used to describe him earlier. "...my mate."

I warmed at his use of the term and leaned my head back against his shoulder and kissed the underside of his jaw. He hugged me closer and I smiled.

"Well met, Seth. I'm sorry it wasn't under better circumstances, but..." I waved my good hand around the clearing. I heard, then, the sounds of more vampire feet approaching. I knew my brother's gaits well. They were running at top speed.

"Um...my brother's will be here in a few second. Please don't attack them," I said quietly in warning. I heard Jacob sigh and Adam glanced at him.

"What happened to the other vampire, Jake? You lose him?" Adam asked seriously. Jacob grimaced.

"Unfortunately. He was pretty fast and he took to the water. I lost his trail, so I doubled back to help." They were arguing over whether or not burning the vampire bits would attract the attention of the authorities when my brother's arrived.

"It's a little too close to civilization for comfort, but there isn't much of a breeze tonight. The smoke and smell shouldn't carry into the fairgrounds," Jasper said as he came out of the trees a few seconds before Emmett. Adam tensed under me, Jacob snarled and Seth phased. Lucky for Seth my brothers were more concerned with my health than the wolves. They knelt on either side of Adam and growled low.

"What the hell happened?" Emmett demanded as Jasper gently took my arm out of my lap. As Jacob coaxed Seth back into human form, I told everyone what had happened before Adam arrived. Then I let Adam describe the fight while Jasper held my arm back in place. I would have helped him explain, but Jazz leaned down a couple of times to lick the edges of the wound. I could literally feel the venom working to heal the severed muscle, nerve, ligament and tendon. It wasn't a pleasant experience so I clenched my teeth and tried to listen to Adam's story. It helped that Adam was stroking my other arm soothingly through the entire process.

"I'm sorry, Lei, the venom makes it heal faster. You'll have a scar, though," Jasper said too quietly for the others to hear. I managed a smile for him, sending as much gratitude as I could. I was relieved that neither of my brother's was blaming the wolves for my injury.

"Damn, sounds like I missed all the fun." Emmett's comment caused Seth to laugh and Jacob snorted softly. Adam shook his head and rolled his eyes. Adam's tale reminded me that he'd been injured.

"How's your shoulder?" I asked him quietly. He shrugged.

"Hurts. I think the venom is keeping it from healing as fast as it normally would. And I kinda feel all achy and nauseous." I clutched at him with my good arm, panicked.

"Adam, our venom is poisonous to you. What if..." I trailed off when he put his fingers over my mouth.

"I don't think I'm going to die from one little bite. We wouldn't be effective as vampire hunters if we couldn't survive that," he said wryly. I relaxed a little but I was still worried.

"I just wish you could let Carlisle look you over. I doubt Sam would agree to that, though," I said in a sour tone and then hissed when a tendon popped back into place. Adam held me a little closer and shook his head.

"You're probably right. I think this little fight will light a fire under the tribal council though. It's obvious Victoria is making newborns and if you're right about her motives, there's only one reason for that," Adam said grimly. Jasper sighed.

"She's building an army with the intent of destroying our family."

"Well, this is two less to worry about," Jacob said with a growl as he set the pile of vampire bits on fire. Emmett squeezed my arm before he got up and went to help with the bonfire. Adam buried his face in my hair and sighed. I curled my fingers into the silky hair at the base of his neck and gave Jasper a sad smile.

"Well, we knew it was a major possibility. At least now Edward can overreact properly," I said. Jasper grimaced.

"And he has every right to. I might just follow his lead this time. This is serious. Not only are we in danger from Victoria and her army, we run the chance of the Volturi taking a personal interest in her handiwork. We don't need them deciding to make a visit to Washington this soon," Jasper said solemnly. I cringed against Adam at the thought. The Volturi would no doubt decide to check in on Bella while they were here. Finding her still human might cause some serious repercussions.

"Who are the Volturi?" Seth asked curiously. Jasper gave them a short history of the Volturi and explained their position as unofficial vampire royalty and law enforcement. Adam touched my face when Jasper finished his tale.

"You visited them in Italy, didn't you? They are part of what happened there?" I nodded jerkily.

"Visited implies we were there of our own free will," I said with a sneer. I didn't want to continue this conversation now so I was glad to be given a means of distraction.

"Sarah is calling for you, Jacob," I said softly, hearing Sarah's panicked voice on the edge of the wood. Jacob's head came up and he glanced quickly at Emmett. My brother grunted.

"This isn't my first vamp roast. Go," he said gruffly, completely understanding Jacob's need to reassure his mate. Jacob darted off to soothe his wife, leaving Seth with Emmett. I was vaguely aware of the two of them discussing our last 'vamp roast', namely James in Phoenix. I wasn't really paying attention to them, not until Adam's arms tightened around me and he growled softly in my ear.

"You told me that he nearly killed Bella, but you failed to mention your role in the matter. Why do you insist on putting yourself on the front lines in every dangerous situation?" Adam said darkly. I sighed.

"It was just that once, Adam. I couldn't let Bella face that monster alone. Not that was any help at all," I said sourly, my mind recalling that day in perfect clarity. I didn't need to sleep to have nightmares.

"Just that once?" Emmett said with a snort. "I know you didn't forget Italy, baby sister, despite the state you came home in."

If I'd been human, all the blood would have drained from my face. I would have hissed at Emmett to shut up if not for the fear and shame that fought to overwhelm me as my nightmares shifted from Phoenix to Italy. Jasper stroked my arm gently, sending me waves of calm as he told Emmett to shut up in short, quick vampire pitched hisses. Emmett had the courtesy to look sheepish.

"What state did you come home in, Leia?" Adam had, of course, sensed my distress and his arms pulled tighter still around my cool, granite body. His voice was laced with dread. I knew he hated that I wouldn't tell him exactly what had happened in Italy. I just couldn't bear to lose him because I had been forced to kill innocent human beings. Because no matter how justified my actions, no matter how much Adam loved me, the pack would use it as an excuse to keep us apart. But perhaps I could give him part of the story.

"Not now, not here, Adam. But soon…I'll tell you what I can about Italy."

Adam sighed in frustration, but I felt him nod.

"Soon, Leia. I'll hold you to that."

Chapter End Notes:

So, a little action for you. Not the main event, but a teaser. Maybe by the big fight Adam and Leia will be better prepared to fight together. As for the reattachment of vampire limbs, I researched on the Lexicon and couldn't find anything specific to the process, so I just expanded on what we do know from the books. :)


	16. Chapter 16

I lay with my head in Esme's lap on the couch downstairs. Alice was sitting on the floor at Esme's feet and her cheek was resting on the couch as we discussed the graduation party. I had told Bella about it last week and she had been excited until Alice told her it was as much her party as ours. Which meant presents and attention. Bella really didn't like presents and she hated attention. I had threatened not to accept the gift she'd bought for me if she wouldn't accept ours to her. She had grumbled about it, but had otherwise acquiesced. In return, I had promised to share all the attention by staying beside her all night.

"Do you think they will come?" Alice's question was wary, but I loved her for asking it. It meant that she wasn't going to fight my intent to invite Adam, Jacob and Sarah to the party. It was as much for Bella as for me. Well, at least it wasn't entirely for me. They were Bella's friends too.

"If they can convince Sam it's not a violation of the treaty," I said quietly. Esme brushed the hair away from my face and sighed.

"I do hope so. I know you've been dying to show him your room. As for the treaty, they seem to be more receptive to working together since that horrible day in Seattle," Esme said, her voice carrying an angry growl beneath the words. It wasn't nearly as angry as it had been that day when I'd come home with new scars. It was rare to see her in Mama Bear mode, but it served to remind me that Esme was as much a vampire as the rest of us, even if she was the most loving creature I knew.

"Well, please don't invite them until tomorrow. I need to finish up plans and I want to know how it all looks," Alice said sourly. I reached out and patted her shoulder.

"I'll ask Adam to pass along the invitation tomorrow," I said happily. Alice sighed softly and squeezed my hand before going still as she checked into the future for something or another.

"Edward's bringing Bella over. Evidently she's taking an unofficial field trip to the Whitlock School of Vampire History instead of regular school today. Seems he thinks it's the best way to help her understand exactly what's going on with the newborns," Alice announced after a few minutes. Upstairs, I heard Emmett chuckle.

"I win. Pay up, Jazz." I heard Jasper's annoyed sigh and then the sound of a book closing with a decisive thud. My brothers had bet on whether or not Edward would let Jasper talk to Bella about his past. Jasper still didn't really trust himself around Bella, so he projected that mistrust onto everyone else, especially Edward.

"Don't be so surprised, Jasper. Bella is going to be part of this family so she needs to know what she's getting into. I doubt he just wants her to understand what's going on in Seattle, though. He's hoping a lesson in typical newborn behavior will scare her into agreeing to remain human," I said, grumbling the last. I heard Rosalie sigh from out in the garage. I knew she was hoping the same thing, but I knew how futile it was to hope Bella would change her mind. As frightening as spending time as a newborn vampire might be for her, she was more frightened of what would become of our family if we didn't meet the Volturi's demands. Not to mention her desire to be Edward's equal. No, Bella wasn't going to change her mind.

"It doesn't help you've been filling her head with the idea that she'll be more like you were as a newborn. Your case was extraordinary," Jasper said grumpily. I smirked.

"I'm with Dad. I think making an informed choice to accept this life cuts down on a lot of the craziness. And Bella will be even more informed than I was, if I have anything to do with it. I'm expecting her to make it through her first year with a spotless record," I said smugly. I had heard Jasper's stories myself, so I knew what he expected a newborn to act like and what my experience had been were two completely different things. Yes, I'd had trouble controlling my emotions and the thirst sometimes, but I had never been completely feral.

"Care to make that a bet, Lei-lei?" Emmett asked with a wicked chuckle.

"What, offering to let me join you and Jazz in your pointless obsession with gambling? Dad will be shocked," I said with a laugh. Emmett snorted.

"He's always expecting us to corrupt you, so I doubt he'll be surprised at all. Maybe you're just too scared to back up your convictions with a little wager."

"Not in the least. If you're so keen to give me your money, I could use a contribution to my college fund," I said with a giggle. Esme rolled her eyes, making my view of the front room spin crazily for a moment.

"You really shouldn't let your brothers drag you into such bad habits," Esme said, amusement sparkling in her voice. "But in this case, I think your money is safe."

"Thanks mom. I'll let Bella know you're on her side, too," I said happily. Esme pulled me up into a quick hug before slipping off the couch. I bounced into Alice's vision as Esme headed up the stairs.

"Please do. And tell Edward to call me and I'll bring Bella some lunch. I'm going to go visit your father at the hospital. It's almost time for his lunch break and one of the nurses has been stalking him this week." Esme sounded resigned, but I knew she enjoyed the chance to 'rescue' her husband from awestruck co-workers.

"She must be new. Go stake your claim, mom. Oh, and Bella and Edward will be here before you leave. You can ask her about lunch yourself," I said cheerfully as I heard Bella's truck on the highway.

"She's going to insist on making a sandwich, Esme. Oh, wear the new dress I bought you last weekend! It will make that nurse so..." Alice stopped abruptly mid-sentence. She stiffened and our shared sight glazed over in the odd way it did when Alice was having a vision. It would be something serious this time. It always was when the vision came without her consciously looking for it. Jasper must have been tuned into his wife's emotional state, because I sensed his presence beside us. I knew the minute the vision was over because Alice's eyesight cleared.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked quietly. Alice was still tense, so I doubted it was good.

"The decision has been made," she said ominously. Around the house, the small sounds that heralded my family's everyday tasks stopped. Rose stopped tweaking some fitting or another on Bella's bike, Emmett stopped channel surfing and Esme stopped changing her clothes.

"What decision, Alice? Did the Quileute's finally decide something?" I asked, my fingers lingering over my cell phone. Adam would have called if the elders were planning a meeting.

"We don't have to go to Seattle. The newborns are coming to Forks, for Bella. One of them carried her red shirt." Alice's voice was filled with horror. I shuddered at the thought of the nightmares that stalked Seattle coming to this small town. If they came here, the names in the papers could be people I actually knew. I opened my mouth to ask a question but Jasper spoke over me.

"They won't get anywhere near Bella, Alice. We'll stop them before they get anywhere near the town," Jasper said, obviously trying to soothe his wife. Alice whimpered about the time the truck pulled up outside.

"There are too many, Jasper. We won't be able to stop all of them." Alice's voice shook with despair. I could only imagine the horrible pictures running through her head to cause such a reaction. I pulled my cell phone out and sent Adam a text to call me. The Quileutes needed to know about this ASAP.

"Too many? How many, Alice?" Edward asked sharply from outside. He scooped Bella up in his haste, running her into the house. His expression was grave as Alice undoubtedly showed him what she had seen. I could see Bella's confusion and the wince of pain when Edward squeezed her too tightly against him. He immediately released her, setting her down on the couch.

"Eighteen," Alice said dejectedly, for the sake of the rest of us. I sat down next to Bella and she reached out to wrap her warm hand around my fingers. No doubt she was clutching them, but I only felt a gentle pressure.

"When, Alice?" I asked.

"Eighteen of what?" Bella asked at the same time, concern obvious in her tone. Alice pursed her lips and Edward threw a dark glance at her.

"No sense in sugar coating it, Edward. Better she find out now. She has a right to be a part of this conversation," Alice said firmly. I agreed with her completely and I was glad when Edward nodded sharply. He came to settle on the other side of Bella on the couch and she leaned against him as he tucked her against his side. Alice then proceeded to answer our questions. "Eighteen of our kind. Victoria's bringing her army to Forks in the early morning five days from now if things hold as they are now."

Bella went from concerned to panicked in a split second.

"They're coming for me, aren't they? I have to get away from here! I won't have anyone hurt because of me," she said frantically, pulling her hand away from mine to clutch the front of Edward's shirt. He gathered her close to him with a weary sigh.

"It won't matter, Bella. They'll come looking for you either way. Best to stop them before they get here."

"At Eighteen to ten odds? That's insane," she said, her voice shrill with panic. I felt the wave of calm that Jasper threw out and Bella's eyes went to my empathic brother. I couldn't tell if she was annoyed at him or grateful.

"Ten?" Esme asked from the top of the stairs.

"All of us and Adam," Bella said firmly. "I'm not stupid enough to think he'll let Leia fight without him."

"Us? There is no us. You'll be on a plane to Florida until this is resolved, Bella Swan. Escorted by Leia if I have anything to say about it." Edward's tone was fierce. Bella shook her head and I snorted softly, actually amused that Edward thought I was leaving my family to fight the newborns alone. _Enh, wrong answer._

I saw a rapid, angry flash of hands in Bella's vision.

_Sure, bring up the fact that I lost a limb last time. I wasn't prepared. This time will be different. _Edward growled something not even I could understand and glared at me. Bella glanced at me briefly before facing Edward again.

"I know Leia won't go anywhere, so neither am I. You're going to change me so I can help." Bella said, her tone nearly a match for Edward's. She lacked the ability to add a perfectly gutteral growl at the end, though, so Edward was kind enough to punctuate her sentence for her. I wasn't concerned about her plan. I knew that no one in my family would give in to her on that point.

"That's not an option right now, Bella. You wouldn't be much help in a fight as a newborn," Jasper said quietly. Bella looked at him, then, her expression no doubt frustrated.

"Then what can I do? I'm not going to sit by while my family and friends face the galloping horde. Because of me." Her voice was pleading now, desperate.

"It will be a fairly even fight, Bella. Newborns are strong, but they're erratic and sloppy fighters," Jasper said softly. Bella groaned.

"Fairly even just means there's a chance nobody will survive on either side. That's not acceptable." She buried her face in Edward's shirt and I reached out to touch her back.

"No, it's not acceptable and I intend to do something about it," I said before anyone else could chime in. As if on cue, my phone rang. It was time for the Quileutes to stop playing the victims in this situation. They were so determined to 'protect the humans', well this was their chance. I knew most of the pack would love to actually fight some vampires. Adam had mentioned most of his brothers were jealous of Jacob, Seth and him for their role in the fight in Seattle.

"Adam, tell Sam we need to talk to him and don't take no for an answer."

"Excellent. Things just went completely blank." Alice crowed happily, probably the first time she had ever been glad to not see something. Evidently our talk with Sam would go well. I could literally feel the relief of everyone in the room...except for Bella. She was crying quietly into Edward's shirt.

One week later

"Do I look alright?" I asked frantically. I heard Emmett snicker downstairs and had to resist the urge to run down and slap him on the back of the head. I heard a deep thud and then a grumble. I managed to smile.

"Thanks, Rose."

"Anytime, baby girl." Rose sounded amused, probably finding my sudden preoccupation with my appearance to be as amusing as Emmett did. She was just nicer about it. The fact that she was amused instead of angry was fantastic since the reason for my current state of crazy was because I wanted to look good for Adam. Of course, two early morning meetings with the wolves to discuss strategy and fighting technique had helped to ease some of her fears about the wolves. Not that she would ever admit it, nor would she get within twenty feet of any of them for fear of 'catching their stench'.

Since the night Alice had seen Victoria's decision to send her army to Forks, Sam and the rest of the wolves had grudgingly agreed to work with us to protect not only Bella but the unsuspecting humans of Forks. Most of the pack was excited about the upcoming fight, eager to get their teeth into vampires that weren't protected by a seventy year old treaty. Bella had insisted on coming to both meetings and she had actually helped come up with a workable strategy for luring the vampire army where we wanted them. We were going to use her scent as bait and then run her out of the fight area in the arms of a wolf to cover her trail. She would be tucked into a tent away from the fighting with Seth and Edward standing guard. I still wasn't sure how she'd talked Edward into staying out of the fighting. She had tried her best to convince me to sit out with her as well, but Adam and I had been working with Jasper on a fighting style that worked well for us as a pair.

Adam and I had been practically been attached at the hip of late whenever I wasn't in school. I hated that I hadn't been able to go to his graduation on the rez, but was thrilled that he was going to be at mine. Alice had primped all morning and I was wearing a white silk dress with a full, knee-length skirt, angel style sleeves and an emerald green corset bodice. Alice had almost refused to put me in white, but I had put my foot down. Fashion faux pas or no, this outfit reminded me of my relationship with Adam. I tended to wear green more often than not and Adam's wolf form was pure white. It was a very subtle reminder, but it meant something to me. I was delighted with it, but Alice tried once more to change my mind about my outfit.

"Are you sure I can't put you in the red and blue wrapdress? You'll look stunning." I raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "Fine, you look stunning now. But you promised. You'll wear the other dress for Bella and Edward's engagement party," she said, finally giving up on the idea. I grinned.

"Of course. It's on the Fourth of July, Alice. I'll even add a couple of white accessories and be perfectly patriotic."

"Okay, girls. Stop planning wardrobe choices for the next decade. We need to go." Carlisle's voice came from the bottom of the stairs. I giggled happily and kissed Alice on the cheek before bounding out of her room and down the stairs to hug my father. He picked me up and swung me around before kissing me soundly on the cheek.

"Happy Graduation Day, my girl," he said brightly. I laughed.

"Thanks, Dad. First of many, I hope."

"Yes, but the first of anything is always special." Esme chimed in as she came down the stairs.

"Yeah, which means you actually get presents. I still say we should always get presents for graduating high school. Kind of like the 'lovely' parting gifts you give the people that lose game shows. It'd be appropriate," Emmett said from his room. Jasper chuckled across the house and I smirked, rolling my eyes.

"Comeon, we need to go if you want to see Bella and Edward before the ceremony. Where are your cap and gowns?" Carlisle asked. Alice danced down the stairs then.

"Already in the car. If we go now, we'll show up at the same time as Adam, Sarah and Jacob."

And so we did. After a brief kiss from Adam, a hug from Sarah and an awkward pat on the arm from Jacob, Alice and I had just enough time to find Edward and Bella before the ceremony. I grabbed Bella into a hug, borrowing a pair of eyes from the crowd to see how she was doing. I was glad to see a genuine smile on her face. The last week had been rather tense for all of us, but especially for Bella. She was terrified by our plans to meet Victoria's army head on, worried one of us would get hurt or killed in the process. I was glad I hadn't told her all the details about the fight in Seattle. She really didn't need to know I'd lost an arm, did she?

"That's a pretty dress, Leia. Too bad you have to cover it with this thing." She held up her yellow robe before pulling away to slip it on. Edward helped her zip it while Alice bobby pinned her cap on. I grinned.

"Yeah, well, I'm wearing it to the party tonight, too. Besides, the yellow's not too bad. Reminds me of sunshine."

"Ironic school colors in a town that doesn't see more than a handful of sunny days a year," Bella commented sarcastically. Edward snorted softly and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and her smile returned, a half dazed, love filled expression that made me sigh happily, linking my arm with Alice's for a moment before Ms. Cope came to shoo us towards our places. Alice, Edward and I shrugged into our robes and settled our caps before we found our places in line.

"Poor Bella. Jessica Stanley has decided that they're best of friends again," Alice commented. I rolled my eyes, listening as Jessica babbled on about how much she was going to miss Bella. She was probably just grateful for the party invitation. Everyone in Forks was curious about the mysterious Cullen home. As much as I was looking forward to the party tonight, I was both excited and nervous about having Adam in our home.

'_Well, that explains why you were willing to annoy Alice with your clothing choices tonight. Looking for a little courage?' _Edward had looked away from the back of Bella's head long enough to show me the flash of hands in his lap. I grinned wryly.

_A little, maybe. I really like this dress and it reminds me of us. Me and Adam. So, yeah, maybe I'm using clothing as a confidence booster. I'm planning to tell him about Italy tonight. _I knew my thoughts were hesitant because Edward reached over and grabbed one of my hands, squeezing gently before signing again.

'_After the party would be best. In case he overeacts. Just be careful what you tell him. We do not want the whole pack knowing some things.'_

_I know. No doubt some of them would jump on the fact that I've killed innocents. It wouldn't just be the newborns they'd happily rip into tiny little pieces_. I tried my best to keep my thoughts free of self-loathing, but no doubt he heard it. His grip on my hand tightened and he looked directly at me. No doubt he was frowning as he signed.

'_I wish I could tell you differently, but you are right that some of them would jump on that. But a few would actually commend your choice as they would have done the same thing in your place. And in the technical sense, there was no breech in the treaty. There was no biting involved.'_

_I doubt they'll take the time to discuss the technicalities. I'll just avoid the need and leave that particular detail out of my tale of woe. I'm not going to mention Bella's change either if that's what you were worried about. I know the pack suspects that's the plan, though. It's going to come up if we can ever convince them to renegotiate the treaty._

'_Between Adam's imprint and learning to work together to dispatch the greater threat, I am hopeful they will be willing to talk.' _

_Maybe. I need to tell Adam something, but I'll be careful about it. Ooh! Our turn._ I put aside my concern about the upcoming talk with Adam, determined to enjoy my graduation. We quickly made our way up to get our diplomas. I couldn't keep the grin off my face, walking across the stage without using anyone's eyes. I had Edward humming softly for my benefit in front of me, so I knew when to pause and when to move forward. I did borrow Mr. Greene's eyes so that I didn't miss his hands when he handed off the faux leather folder that held my very first diploma. I heard my family cheering from the stands. The boys, even Carlisle, were whistling and hooting while Esme and Rose clapped and called quiet congratulations.

Across the auditorium, I heard Adam let loose what could only be called a victorious warcry that nearly drowned out Sarah's shout of happiness. Beside them, I heard Jacob chuckle at Adam's enthusiasm. He added a quiet 'Grats' of his own, knowing I would hear it. I was over the moon that he didn't seem to be here against his will or just because Sarah had come.

"Way to go, Lei-love!" Adam yelled as I moved the rest of the way across the stage. I thought I would explode from the joy I felt. Edward caught me up at the edge of the stage and swung me around, planting a kiss on my forehead. Alice was waiting to add her hug and congratulations before we headed back to our seats.

"Congratulations, Leia." I heard Bella's whisper and aimed a smile in her direction. The rest of graduation passed without incident. I clapped and yelled for Bella and for Angela Weber as well, but then it was time to throw our hats. I clutched mine to my chest, unwilling to lose my first addition to the Cullen family graduation cap collection. I heard Edward chuckle softly as he kissed my forehead again and then moved through the crowd to find Bella. I darted through the crowd myself, beelining for Carlisle and Esme.

"Dad!" Carlisle caught me as I literally jumped into his arms. Esme wrapped her arms around both of us and I enjoyed the snug embrace. I sighed happily. Behind us, I heard Jasper and Alice kiss briefly while Rose lectured Emmett in a vampire only hiss about carving his initials into the wooden stadium seating with his fingernails. She seemed to soften a little when he leaned down and from the sound of it, carved something else. Esme was kind enough to glance down for me. I giggled. There was a tiny heart with 'EC + RH' inside it etched into the worn wood.

"Who knows, maybe it'll still be there in fifty years when we decide to come back," Emmett whispered softly. I didn't want to ruin the sentiment, so I didn't say anything about the fact that, if the Quileutes had anything to do with it, we would not be returning to Forks as long as La Push belonged to the tribe. It made me worry about how my relationship with Adam could work, but I was putting off that conversation until a later date. Like the one about how he wasn't immortal in the strictest sense of the word.

"Why the long face, Lei-love?"

Adam had come over with Jacob and Sarah tagging along behind him. Carlisle and Esme released me for a moment so I could hug him. I snuggled for a just a moment into his chest and he kissed the top of my head.

"Nothing. Just a random sad thought. All gone now."

"Better be, my girl. No room for sadness today," Carlisle said gently. Adam looked up at him and Carlisle gave him a half smile. Emmett snorted.

"Of course not. Today you get presents. Save the doom and gloom for tonight in the meadow."

"Might help if you didn't mention it," Jasper hissed softly, no doubt sensing a surge in unease amongst the group of us. Rose took Emmett by the hand then and tugged.

"Let's go to the car." I could hear the tension in her voice and sighed as both she and Emmett disappeared from the auditorium. I smiled apologetically up at Adam and he stroked my cheek.

"It's okay, Leia. So, what plans?" he asked, looking up at my family. Alice bounced on her toes as she began to outline the party details and such. Adam just let her ramble as we followed Rose and Emmett out of the auditorium. Edward joined us outside. Charlie was taking Bella to the diner for a celebration dinner. I knew she would have preferred cooking something, but I had heard Charlie insist. He'd seemed a little too relieved that Edward wouldn't be joining them.

"One of us should keep tabs on them until the party," Jasper said quietly. Edward nodded.

"Of course. I was just coming to tell you I'll see you at the house later." Not like he couldn't have told us without coming over. When he reached out to pull me into another hug, I realized he was apologizing for not being part of our little mini-celebration at home before the party. I really was expecting you to stay with Bella, Edward.

"Edward, why don't you stay with your family. Sarah, Jacob and I were going to get a bite to eat before the party. We can keep an eye on Bella and Charlie," Adam suggested softly. I watched Edward's thoughtful expression through Adam's eyes and eventually he nodded with a grateful smile.

"Would you mind? We have a little something planned at home for Leia," Edward said, flashing a grin at me. I grinned back and then gave Adam a quick peck on the cheek.

"I can't wait to show you my room tonight. No more trips into town for the studio," I said excitedly. Adam hugged me one more time before the Quileutes took off so they wouldn't be far behind Charlie and Bella. Alice squealed happily and grabbed my hand, running us to the car. I laughed happily. I was determined to enjoy the rest of the night. Who knew when we would get another moment of levity after the party was over?


	17. Chapter 17

"So, this is my room," I said, flinging my arms out. The mirror wall was to the left, the wide expanse of wooden floor and the small corner where my couch, desk and bookcases were to the right. I watched through his eyes as he took everything in and grinned when his eyes fell on my pile of gifts from earlier this evening. It was nearly midnight now, the party downstairs over. Edward had just left to take Bella home. He was staying with her tonight so she wouldn't insist on coming to the field with us later. She had been asleep on her feet the last hour of the party.

"Okay, what'd you get from who?" Adam asked with a grin, striding over to pick up a toy airplane. I laughed.

"That one is from Jasper. He's going to teach me how to fly an airplane," I said happily. Adam raised an eyebrow and I gave him an exasperated look.

"Same as with driving, all I need is a good, reliable pair of eyes. Rose got me a car. It needs a lot of work, but it's a BMW 507 Roadster. We're going to fix it up together." I was proud that my sister and I were going to be doing such a big project. It meant that she and Emmett weren't planning one of their extended honeymoons anytime soon.

"Wow, really? My gift suddenly seems really insignificant," he said, ducking his head sheepishly. I crossed the room and lifted my hands to cradle his face.

"Adam, you know money means nothing to my family. It's not the gifts or the money spent on them that I care about. It's the thought behind them. All of these gifts are my family's way of promising to spend time with me. Emmett got me some books for us to read together, Carlisle and Esme are taking me to Europe for a month and Edward is going to teach me to play the guitar," I said, gesturing at the case on the floor under my couch. Adam went tense and quiet so I stroked my thumb gently over the skin under his eye.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly. He looked into the mirror and I saw the tightness behind his eyes and his deep frown.

"A month?" he asked with a tremor in his voice. I knew it was hard for him to be away from me. I was beginning to understand how he felt because I always missed him when he wasn't around, but Sarah had told me how Adam suffered when we were apart because of the imprint. I was as essential to him as sunshine. He wouldn't die without me by his side, but it would be a cold, painful existence. I refused to do that to him. Fortunately, my family understood our need to stay near one another.

"I suppose now would be a good time to give you your graduation present from my family," I said with a gentle smile. I pulled away from him and grabbed the envelope off the side table. Adam opened it to find an itinerary for the trip scheduled for next spring. He relaxed, but there was still a frown on his face.

"I don't want to intrude on your time with your family, Leia," he said hesitantly. I hugged him.

"You are part of my family now, Adam. If it soothes your conscience at all, we'll go on a few excursions without you," I teased gently. He sighed softly and his arms tightened around me, no doubt with enough strength to have cracked ribs if I'd been human.

"Thank you, Leia. Thank you, everyone," he said the last, raising his voice just a little so my family know they were meant to hear. I heard Carlisle reply for all of them and conveyed his 'You're welcome' to Adam. I didn't mention Alice's snarky comment that he would have to deal with solitude for the four days we'd be spending in Paris. That wasn't part of the European trip. Alice was determined to buy me a new wardrobe for the month long trip along with the pajamas she still owed me from our little motorcycle wreck earlier this spring. That was her graduation gift to me.

Adam pulled me over to the pile of pillows in the corner and we settled on the floor. He was excited about our trip now, and was looking over the itinerary closely.

"I'm shocked to see Venice on the list of destinations," he said seriously. "I thought you hated Italy."

"Carlisle is trying to convince me not to condemn the entire country just because of one bad experience," I said with a nervous laugh. Adam gathered me close, his arms around me and my back against his chest.

"I do believe you promised to tell me about that bad experience. I want to know, Leia."

"I can't tell you everything, Adam. Please understand that," I pleaded softly.

"So, tell me what you can," Adam said, his deep voice rumbling through his chest.

"Emmett and I are going for a swim." I heard Rose say as they ran out of the house. No doubt she hoped we thought she just didn't want to be in the house while Adam was there, but I knew better. She still blamed herself for Italy and it was hard for her to hear us talk about it. So I waited until she was out of earshot before I began to tell Adam about the trip to Italy. I left very little out until we got to the end.

"And they just let you go?" Adam asked incredulously when I stopped talking, trying to decide how much of the rest of the story I wanted the entire pack to know.

"We convinced them that Bella wasn't a threat. There was no good reason to detain us," I said evasively. Adam's arms tightened around me.

"I won't ask how you convinced them, but I know you didn't get away unscathed. Emmett implied that you put yourself into another dangerous situation. Something happened that makes you cringe in fear every time the subject comes up." Adam's voice was insistent.

"Aro's twisted curiosity happened," I murmured darkly. "The Volturi don't understand how Carlisle can choose to abstain from human blood and it frustrates them. Not to mention Aro covets both Edward and Alice for his guard, because of their talents. So, in a combination sick experiment and hope to gain some leverage to use in luring my siblings to his guard, Aro _requested _that I dance for them before we'd be allowed to leave." I spoke the last sentence with enough contempt to leave little doubt in Adam's mind that Aro's request had been a command.

"I'm not sure I understand. What's so bad about dancing for them?" Adam asked in a bewildered tone. I tucked my head under his chin and concentrated hard on keeping my tone even.

"The Volturi don't hunt like common vampires. They have their meals brought into their fortress, to a central room, once every week or so." I didn't have to say anymore; couldn't if I wanted to keep my voice from cracking.

"He made you dance while they...fed?" His voice was little more than a low whisper. I nodded slightly. "Oh, Leia, the temptation...but you didn't...surely you...god, is that what you can't tell me for fear the pack will declare the treaty broken?"

Adam's voice trembled and I felt his arms go slack for just a split second before he crushed me against him. I threw my arms around his neck and forced myself to look up at him with my useless eyes.

"I didn't drink human blood, Adam. I won't lie and say it wasn't a close thing, but..." I trailed off, unable to lie by saying I hadn't killed anyone. So I edited heavily. "Aro knew that if I had, the chances of guilting me into staying in Volterra were pretty good. Or maybe he thought once I'd tasted human blood I would prefer to stay with them. Either way, I didn't do it. Instead I did something else. Something that made them angry so the Wonder Twins used their powers on me."

"They hurt you?" There was a growl in his voice, but I was relieved. Compared to the question I feared he would ask - What did you do to make them angry? - it was a safe one to answer. Adam knew enough about the Volturi to understand who I meant when I mentioned the Wonder Twins. Jasper had told all of the wolves about the Volturi guard as part of their vampire education over the last week or so.

"Only a little. Then Alec's power sent me into a...well, as close to a coma as a vampire can get. Complete sensory deprivation. Edward couldn't even hear my thoughts." I shuddered and buried my face in his neck. Honestly, I would take Jane's power over Alec's any day of the week. Pain was measurable and Jane couldn't stare at me forever. The void was infinitely more terrifying.

"But you're okay now. It was only temporary," Adam said, relief in his voice. I nodded against his shirt. After a moment, I lifted my head again and told him about my recovery. He seemed somewhat disturbed by the whole idea of a vampire needing physical therapy.

"It was so much easier for me when I could think of you as indestructible. I suppose since my kind is designed to kill yours, I should know it isn't true, but this is different. You feel pain, you can suffer. Not just physically, but mentally as well. Just the thought of you hurting is enough to send me off the deep end. When you lost your arm last week, I nearly went crazy. Leia, I wish you would reconsider..."

"Don't you dare try to talk me out of fighting. I'm no fragile human like Bella to be hidden away. I might not have an imprint driving my need to keep you safe, but you're my mate. I love you and I will defend you with my life," I said ferociously, understanding in that moment Bella's need to be Edward's equal. The thought of him fighting without me at his side was terrifying. Adam looked down at me for a long, silent moment before he nodded and bent his head to kiss me gently.

"Together, then," he whispered against my mouth. I knew he would want more details about Italy soon. He was too inquisitive by nature not to pursue to conversation. But he seemed satisfied for now and that made me relax into him with a grateful sigh.

"Always, my love." And how I hoped that could be true. There were so many unknowns in our relationship. For one, my family could not stay in Forks much longer. We had been here four years already and there were already whispers about how little our family seemed to change. Even more important, Bella's upcoming change would force at least some of us to move to Alaska this fall. But that was something I couldn't discuss with Adam. Not yet.

"And on that note, I suppose now would be a good time to give you my gift," he said, distracting me from my darker thoughts. He sounded a little hesitant about his gift. Before I could wonder why, he pulled a small cloth bag from his pocket and placed it in my hand. I ran my fingers over the intricate beadwork on the bag.

"Did you do the beadwork on this?" I asked curiously. He nodded.

"I did, but that's not the gift. Open it." He nudged the drawstring at the top with his finger. I complied, opening the bag and tipping it up to drop the contents into my hand. I gasped softly as I felt and saw, through Adam's eyes, the bracelet on my palm. It was an intricate, woven band with a green stone set in the center. The band itself was snow white.

"Is that…yours?" I asked in excitement. He nodded.

"Sarah pulled a handful of strands for me. If I'd asked one of the boys, I'd probably have a bald spot the size of Texas, both in wolf and human form," he said wryly. I smiled as I stroked the slightly rough texture of the tightly woven hair. Then I touched the stone.

"It's green turquoise. I noticed you wear a lot of green, so I thought you might like that color."

"It's my favorite color," I said with a bright smile and held up my arm. "Put it on me."

"You like it?" He sounded joyful as he fastened the bracelet around my wrist. I threw my arms around him and gave him as passionate a kiss as I dared before I replied.

"I love it and I love you. Thank you, Adam."

Jasper POV

My baby sister was in love with a shapeshifter. God, how that thought had rankled not only me, but nearly everyone in my family. Especially my wife. For someone that rarely ever had to deal with the normal uncertainties of life, having near omniscience taken away was tough. Especially when it meant she couldn't watch over whichever member of her family who happened to be in the presence of one of the wolves. I would never call Alice a control freak to her face, not if I wanted to keep both arms attached to my body, but she really didn't like it when she couldn't steer a situation in whatever direction appealed most to her.

As for the rest of the family, Carlisle and Esme were accepting, Edward was getting there and Emmett, well, in his mind, Edward's word that Adam's intentions were pure was good enough for him. Add in my reassurance that Adam's feelings for Leia, and Leia's for Adam, were approaching the depth of love between Edward and Bella and he was ready to call Adam 'brother'. Well, he was willing to call him 'wrestling partner' anyway, which in this family was fairly equivalent. Rosalie wasn't nearly as accepting of the situation, but she had a soft spot for our baby sister, just as the rest of us did, so she was pushing aside her uncertainty about Adam to try and be supportive. Well, most of the time. Leia hadn't been able to coax her into coming tonight.

Every offer for us to go on a group date had been refused up until now. But Bella and Sarah had somehow managed to talk Jacob into it. Alice and I had opted out of dinner plans, of course, but we were meeting them at the theatre. Rose and Emmett had opted out of the whole date, volunteering to watch over Charlie for the evening. Emmett was a little disappointed. Not that he would ever let Rosalie know.

As for me, the more I watched Leia and Adam together, the harder it was to dislike the boy. Well, discounting the rather disgusting odor he emanated. His reaction to Leia's injury last week was no less frantic than Edward's whenever Bella managed to hurt herself, so I knew her safety was one of his top priorities. He was nothing but attentive and loyal when he was with her. And now that the pack had relented on letting Adam visit Leia at our house, he was with her more often than not. They spent all their free time in her room. When we weren't working on their new fighting strategy, they were choreographing new dances or just snuggling. At least I didn't have to sneak around to keep tabs on her anymore. She had gotten so angry at Alice and Rose for trailing her to the movies that first weekend, I was thankful she hadn't caught me. Not that I had been there the one time she'd really needed me.

During our trip to Seattle last week, I had been foolish to think it was safe to leave Leia at the fairgrounds alone. There had only been one disappearance reported from the fairgrounds and so many from the city that I hadn't thought them related. And so I had given my sister the opportunity to try and prove herself again. When she had called to tell me about the vampires coming her way, I'd felt a sick sense of dread, not knowing if the wolves would help her or be content protecting the humans.

I know now that Adam's loyalty is with Leia, even more so than with his own family. He had left his sister and his father without hesitation. Jacob had only followed when Adam had assured him that the situation wasn't likely to spill over into the fairgrounds if he would help. Leia had lost an arm in the fight that day, but without the help of the wolves no doubt we would be mourning the death of our sister instead of going to the movies.

As I opened the passenger door of the Porsche for Alice, I took a quick inventory of her emotional state. She was just a little bit nervous. This wasn't the first time she was meeting Adam in a social setting, but she was planning to apologize for her harsh words the night she had found out about the imprint. She was nervous because, since it was Adam she was apologizing too, she had no idea how he would react.

"They are already inside. Edward has our tickets." I told Alice, having spied Edward through the glass front of the building. Alice and I made our way carefully through the throng of young people milling about. I held my breath. I didn't need the temptation of scent tonight. I was surprised to hear Edward and Adam having a real conversation, discussing music. Leia and Bella were getting refreshments so we paused beside the boys. Edward was grinning at Adam, who was gesturing wildly with his hands and occasionally shuffling his feet to some beat that only he, and probably Edward, could hear.

"You should try your hand at composition sometime. You've got a good ear and a creativity that shouldn't be limited to percussion." Edward was almost completely relaxed, emoting genuine interest. Adam was excited and happy, despite the fact that his eyes kept wandering to check on Leia. I wondered which of the girls had orchestrated, pun completely intended, this conversation.

"I think they've both been plotting," Edward said, looking at me, answering my unspoken question. Adam's grin dissolved into a wary expression as he turned to look at us. I gave him a tight smile.

"Hello, Adam. It's good to see you again." Alice's greeting was quiet and sincere.

"Hello Alice, Jasper." Adam's greeting was hesitant and I sensed fear in him, as I had that night in dance studio when Emmett was grilling him about imprints and I was watching him clutch Leia's hand like a lifeline. It wasn't like the terror humans felt when they unconsciously realized we were a danger to them. I didn't quite understand it.

"He's afraid for her sake," Edward said in a tone that even I had trouble hearing. I knew Adam's hearing was on par with ours, though nowhere near as good as Leia's. He didn't give indication that he'd heard Edward's comment. _He's afraid she will be forced to choose between him and her family? _

Edward nodded subtly and I grimaced. Adam didn't notice, because he was watching Leia and Bella make their way over with arms full of refreshments. Adam stepped forward and snagged a giant tub of popcorn and a box full of junk food from Leia's arms. She smiled up at him and he glanced back towards Alice. I could feel the determination warring with nervousness in him. Determination won, because he turned back to kiss her gently on the lips and thank her for getting the refreshments. Beside Leia, Bella was carrying an odd contraption with four sodas tucked into it. Edward took it from her with a crooked smile and balanced it perfectly in the crook of his arm before pulling Bella under his shoulder.

"Can't have you tripping and spilling those everywhere," he said to her, teasingly. Bella snorted softly and rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. It was good to see a smile on her face after the last few days. She was incredibly tense about the whole Victoria situation and with good reason.

I had been surprised by Bella's suggestion that we use her scent as bait for the newborns. It was an excellent plan. It almost made up for Bella talking Edward into staying out of the fight. I understood why he'd done it and the way Bella attracted danger, she would likely end up mauled by a bear or something equally ludicrous if left alone during the fighting. Besides, I had learned enough about the wolves during our three training sessions to know that the fight with the newborns should be, as the humans might say, a piece of cake.

As we made our way into theatre, Adam and Leia ribbed Bella about her clumsiness. As if their teasing made her more self-conscious, she managed to snag her shoe on the worn carpet twice. She was in no danger of falling with Edward holding on. When we finally made it inside the dark room, Jacob tried to coax Sarah into the row first. She smacked his arm and insisted on sitting beside Bella. Leia sat herself beside Edward and after a moment of consideration, Alice sat beside Adam. That left me on the aisle. Between the open space to one side and the rather pungent smell of dog mingling with the smell of my ultimate temptation, I was marginally comfortable.

"Adam, I'd like to apologize for my unkind words before..." Alice started quietly, her nervousness almost tangible as she dropped her gaze to her dainty, fashionable shoes. Her right hand was gripped tightly in mine but the other was resting on the arm rest between herself and Adam. I watched Adam reach out with two long, tanned fingers and gently touch the back of her hand.

"Apology accepted. I'd honestly like to say I wouldn't act the same way if the positions were reversed, but if Edward had set his sights on Sarah..." He trailed off with a shrug. I squeezed Alice's hand and nodded when she looked at me. As far as I could tell, Adam was completely sincere. Alice's relief warmed me as she settled back to watch the movie.

I didn't really pay a lot of attention. It was an action flick with too many gratuitous explosions and a little too much blood for my self control to deal with. I spent the time snuggling with my wife and basking in the glow of four couples completely in love. It was a good place for an empath to be, especially when there wasn't any melodrama to color the atmosphere. Even Edward seemed to be free of darker emotions tonight. I knew this was the calm before the storm, but I decided to sit back and enjoy the moment of peace before the Olympic Peninsula officially became a vampire war zone.


	18. Chapter 18

"Alice said snow, and none of us thinks 'Hey, it might get cold up there and Bella will need a heater?'." I was perched on a boulder near the tent where Bella was curled up in a sleeping bag with my boyfriend. Edward was lying on his back in the snow listening to Bella's sleepy time mumbling and Adam's quiet snores. Lucky for Bella the wolves' bodies were like mini-suns. Lucky for Adam he wasn't capable of having less than virtuous thoughts about Bella. No doubt my brother would be growling and spitting venom if he was. Instead, Edward was just feeling dejected, both because we hadn't foreseen Bella needing something more than a sleeping bag to keep her warm and because he couldn't be the one to help her.

"Too many wolves around. Alice didn't see this." Edward's words were forlorn. I rolled my eyes.

"Just because Alice is the designated planner in the family doesn't mean we can't think for ourselves." I was just as annoyed at myself as everyone else. But really, who expects as freak snowstorm in the middle of May? Well, Alice did see the storm, but none of us considered just how cold it would get up here on the mountain. _Sorry Edward. I really should have considered it._

"No sense in blaming yourself or anyone. It was an oversight and we're lucky Adam was willing to play space heater for her tonight. I'm really grateful to both of you," Edward said softly. I tilted my head down towards him.

"Both of us?" I asked curiously.

"Him for helping her and you for keeping me company. I'm sure I would just sit around brooding if you hadn't come with him tonight." Edward said with a hint of wry amusement. I giggled.

"No doubt." _Something on your mind you want to talk about? Not that the whole popsicle Bella fiasco isn't enough to get you started, but you know I'm always here if you need to chat._

"Thanks, Lei, but I'm actually doing okay. Once we get Victoria taken care of, my only concern will be Bella's change. I am rapidly coming to terms with that reality, selfish though it may be." I could tell from the way his voice carried that he had turned his face towards the tent again. "I want her to have her human experiences, I do, but she's so fragile. Every day she's human is another chance for fate to tear her away from me forever."

_Is she still refusing to budge on the semester at Dartmouth?_ I thought the question hesitantly. Edward sighed.

"Of course she is. She's Bella," he said, managing to somehow make his words both an accusation and a commendation all at once. Edward had told Bella that he wanted to prove he was willing to try sex on their honeymoon without the need for compromising something in exchange. If he'd been hoping she wouldn't jump on the chance to say no to the semester of college she'd previously agreed to, he'd been mistaken. She had tried to mollify Edward by saying she was willing to have an extra long honeymoon.

_Cheer up, Edward. You have until the end of August to change her mind. You're already accepted and the house isn't going anywhere. _Edward already had a house purchased for the two of them, a beautiful cottage on Cullen land near the Dartmouth campus. It was a few miles from the house my family had stayed in a few decades ago. They would be a newlywed couple, so naturally they would need somewhere they could escape from the rest of the family. I tried to keep my mind from wandering in more risqué directions when I considered this, I don't think I was completely successful because Edward groaned.

"Sorry," I said aloud, before letting my thoughts turn to the battle tomorrow. For the next few hours, I went over different scenarios in my head with Edward adding sarcastic commentary or helpful suggestions depending on the scenario. I wasn't nervous about the fight, not in the way Bella was. I was optimistic about the odds and didn't think we'd have any trouble routing the newborns. There were only two things that bothered me. The first was Victoria, since Alice hadn't seen her coming with her army. The second was the Volturi, who had sent a handful of the guard to investigate the slaughter in Seattle. I wasn't going to worry about either problem tonight, though. I didn't want to add to Edward's stress level. Or my own.

As dawn approached, Edward moved back into the tent as we both recognized the change in Bella's breathing. A few minutes later, Bella was awake and complaining about being too hot. Adam yawned and gave her a big, smacking kiss on the forehead before he slipped out of the sleeping bag.

"Seth's on his way up. At least I think its Seth," I offered from outside, hearing the wolf howl down the trail we'd left last night. When I pushed my hearing, I heard him running. He wasn't in a hurry, but he would be here in a few minutes.

"Probably need to get going then," Adam said quietly. I heard Bella whimper softly. Either she was rethinking her complaint about the heat or she didn't appreciate being reminded why we were up here in the middle of snowstorm. I climbed down from my boulder and slipped into the tent. Edward had anticipated my entrance and zipped the flap open and shut for me so that very little of the precious warmth inside the tent escaped. I found myself immediately folded up in Adam's arms.

"Good morning, Lei-love," he murmured against my hair, still groggy from sleep. I pressed a kiss against his collar bone and he jumped a little from the chill. I would have pulled away but he squeezed me tighter for a moment, until Edward cleared his throat. Adam grinned sleepily as he pulled away and leaned down to press his warm hands against Bella's face.

"Get a little more sleep if you can, Bells. It will be over before you know it and you can stop worrying so much," he said gently. Bella looked up at him with sad, guilty eyes.

"If anyone gets hurt..." She trailed off when Adam put a finger over her mouth. He glanced up at me and I sighed. I had listened to him trying to tell her last night that it wasn't her fault, so no doubt he was frustrated and didn't know what else to say. I doubted there was anything else we could say to make her feel better about the situation, but I repeated what I'd been saying over and over for the last week.

"This is not your fault. You aren't responsible for Victoria's decisions," I said firmly. Then I crouched down and put my hand on top of the sleeping bag, unwilling to touch her with my icy skin. She had other ideas, however. She reached out of her warm cocoon and grabbed my hand in both of hers, eyes panicked.

"Please, Leia, don't go. Stay here with us," she begged, looking at Edward as if to beg him to add his persuasion to hers. Edward looked as if he might say something but I thought at him quickly. _Not a chance, brother mine. I go where Adam goes._

"We've been over this a dozen and one times, Bella. Trust us. Thirteen wolves and seven well trained vampires will make quick work of eighteen newborns. This fight will be over before you know it," I said softly.

"Just...be careful," she pleaded, defeat evident in her deep, chocolate brown eyes. She turned to Adam then. "Please, both of you."

"If he gets hurt, I won't speak to him for days. That oughta be motivation enough for him," I teased gently. Adam clutched his chest and moaned dramatically.

"Anything but that. I cannot live without the sound of your voice." I heard Edward sigh softly and giggled, dragging Adam to the tent flap. Edward let us out. We moved a ways from the tent and I stopped, a wave of dread sweeping over me as I tilted my head towards Adam's face. His reflection in my glasses showed a solemn frown. I put both hands on his face.

"I was serious you know. Don't get hurt, Adam, for the sake of my sanity," I said softly. Adam wrapped his arms around me and held me close, placing his soft lips against mine.

"The feeling is more than mutual and you know it," he murmured. "Don't leave my side, Leia. Not for a second once the fighting starts."

"Not unless the fight demands it, my love." It was the whole reason behind the fighting style we had adapted with Jasper's help. Adam could be my eyes and I could be his arms. As a pair, we had even beat Edward once during sparring. Jasper had won a hefty sum of money off Emmett that night, much to my amusement. Now, if we could just do as well against the newborns.

"Aww, you two are so sweet you're giving me a sugar rush." Adam's head came up as Seth Clearwater stepped into the clearing. I gave the young wolf a cheeky grin and stepped away from my mate, who immediately leapt at Seth, grabbing the smaller boy in a headlock. It was nice to see Adam playing with another boy from the pack. How Seth and Leah Clearwater could have such different personalities, I failed to understand.

"Uncle! Let go, you furry oaf!" Seth called, laughing all the time. Adam let him go and ruffled his hair.

"How's that for a sugar rush?" Adam said smugly and then jumped nearly a foot when Seth goosed him. I chuckled at their play. I heard Edward explain to Bella what was going on outside and she giggled. I was glad to hear amusement from her at this juncture.

"Do you really think they'll be okay?" she asked softly of Edward inside the tent.

"They'll take care of each other, Bella. It will be alright," he answered her gently and I was warmed by Edward's confidence. My visuals dimmed for a moment as Adam phased. I waved at Seth and then followed Adam as he sprinted down the mountain to the snow covered field where everyone else was gathered.

"How is Bella?" Carlisle asked, coming over to stand next to us while Jasper gave the wolves a final pep talk.

"She's still blaming herself for everything. I really hope we can get out of this without any major injuries or she'll be inconsolable," I said with a sigh. "She's even feeling guilty about keeping Edward out of the fight, worried we'll be at a distinct disadvantage without him."

"She's right to think we would have it easier with him down here, but I don't think we have anything to worry about either way," Carlisle said confidently. Jasper was done talking to the wolves so he made his way over to us.

"They're coming like we'd hoped, following Bella's trail. Alice says they'll split up before they come into the clearing. The pack is going to circle around behind us to get the second group."

"The Volturi?" I asked hesitantly. When Alice had announced three days ago that members of the Volturi guard were in Seattle, it had put all of us on alert. Jasper was sure they were only in the area to check into the obvious vampire activity in Seattle. I had no doubt they would be checking in on Bella. Carlisle didn't seem concerned about it, so I was willing to have faith in his ability to handle the situation.

"Alice doesn't see them approaching them yet. They are following from a distance," Jasper said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Why aren't they taking care of them? I thought you said they wipe out this kind of blatant vampirism without mercy." I asked in confusion, wondering why they would have allowed the newborns to continue their rampage in Seattle as long as they had. Jasper sighed.

"They will wait to see the outcome of this battle. Why sully their hands when they can let us do their dirty work? I doubt they would be terribly concerned if the newborns wiped us out either. Edward says they are worried that our coven is too powerful. They wouldn't dare attack us without provocation, so why not let us face an army of angry newborns?"

When Jasper put it that way, I could see that being the reasoning behind the Volturi's actions. Or lack of them, as it were. My family was peaceful, but in the eyes of the Volturi we wielded tremendous power due to our size and the powerful gifts we possessed. If they couldn't have Edward and Alice in their ranks, they would feel safer if they were eliminated all together. I now understood Jasper's anger. Beside me, Adam growled, obviously echoing Jasper's ire.

"We will deal with the guard when the time comes. We have enough to handle with the newborns. Get to your places," Carlisle said sharply. I buried my hand in Adam's fur and we walked to our place in the center of the field. I listened as the newborns crashed through the undergrowth. Graceful as our kind could be, these were not concerned with stealth. I heard a familiar voice, Riley, tell them to split up into two groups. One would come at us directly and the others would circle around to ambush us if we tried to retreat. It was the ambush party that the wolves were after.

"Riley, where are you going?" One of the other newborns hissed quietly, too quietly to be heard by anyone else in our party. It was the only thing I had to report of interest.

"Why is he leaving the group? Maybe to meet up with Victoria? He seems to be a little older than the rest. Maybe her lieutenant of sorts." Jasper speculated. "They'll let the newborns do their worst and sit out the battle. Ah, no time to worry about that. Here they come."

The newborns came out of the woods snarling, their blood red eyes bright with bloodlust. My father stepped forward and offered them on out.

"There is no need to fight. Any who wish to talk without violence, please stand down and we will spare your lives." His voice was low and mesmerizing. How anyone could listen to him and not be swayed was beyond me. But the newborns were obviously twisted, because they didn't heed his warning.

"Don't listen to him. Riley told us not to trust the strange yellow eyed ones!" one of them snarled.

"Yes, don't trust them. I smell the human. I want it!" another one screamed. They had come for Bella, and her scent was heavy here, especially centered on Adam, who had spent the night curled up with their prey. They cried about the odd, pungent smell nearly cloaking the enticing scent, but pushed forward regardless.

"Find her. Kill them. Seattle will be ours!"

"They killed Mark and Amanda. Make them pay."

Those were a few of the comments I heard as they rushed at us. My father's sigh of disappointment carried to me as he stepped back and my heart ached for him. He, more than any of us, hated that we had been forced to this, but he knew we had little choice. It was kill or be killed in this case and even Carlisle agreed that we had the right to defend ourselves. My family was in a loose semi-circle, but as the newborns came closer Jasper and Emmett rushed forward, followed closely by their mates. Adam and I took the left and Carlisle and Esme darted right. Behind us, to the west, I heard the wolves howl as they attacked the second group of newborns.

"Keep them separated if you can." Jasper's hissed comment was really unnecessary as he'd driven that idea into all our heads over the last week. Adam managed to cut a larger male out of the larger group and while the lumbering newborn, nearly the size of Emmett, tried his best to get his arms around Adam's body, I leapt on his back. He was headless in a faction of a second. None too soon because another newborn managed to get an arm around my waist. Luckily they weren't smart enough to use their strength to squeeze. Instead they just flung me away from their fallen comrade. I crashed into the newborn that was fighting with Carlisle and Esme.

"Hi Mom, Dad," I said breathlessly. Carlisle grunted without comment as he beheaded the newborn quickly now that it was distracted and Esme helped me up. I kissed Esme's cheek and then leapt back across the clearing to help Adam finish off the female that had tossed me.

"Be more careful!" Esme called after me. I waved a hand in her direction before I spun around Adam and kicked the newborn's legs out from under them. We quickly turned her into a jigsaw puzzle. And as quickly as that, it was over. Or so I thought.

"Is that all of them? Adam, is the pack finished?" I asked as my family began to gather twitching body parts into a pile. As if to answer my question, the wolves started coming out of the woods with more fuel for our bonfire. I was distracted from the macabre procession when Adam whined beside me and then turned his eyes towards the east. Towards Edward and Bella.

"What's going on?" I demanded when some of the wolves set up howling. Sam came out of the woods then, in human form.

"Victoria and one of the newborns caught Edward's scent. Edward and Seth are taking care of things." He didn't sound distressed. In fact, once he'd delivered the news, he turned back into the forest to phase. I wasn't so calm. In fact, I was already moving across the field at a dead sprint, headed up the mountain. Jasper anticipated my move, flashing into my path and catching me around the waist.

"Let me go, Jazz. I can help them," I said desperately, unable to keep the fear out of my voice. Adam's vision blurred as he took human form in the middle of the field. Jasper sent waves of calm at me so strong that if I'd been human, I would have dozed off. I went limp in his arms and he passed me off to Adam.

"Edward can easily handle Victoria and one newborn with Seth's help. It's too late for us to be of any assistance anyway," Jasper said gently. I growled at him, or tried to. I didn't have the energy to do more than grumble as I hung in Adam's arms. I knew Jasper was right. It was too late to do anything. But no amount of borrowed calm could keep me from worrying.

"Seth and Edward had it well in hand, Leia. I promise. They've got a plan worked out. The bad guys won't get anywhere near Bella," Adam said quietly. I put my hands on his face and tilted my eyes towards his.

"You can't know that," I said sadly. Adam hugged me close.

"So little faith in your brother, my love?" he asked, a hint of teasing in his voice. I wrinkled my nose and he kissed it.

"I'm more worried about Bella's track record in these situations. She isn't going to be happy sitting back while Edward and Seth fight. She's liable to try something stupid if she thinks either of them are in serious danger. Like spilling her own blood," I said seriously. Adam sighed.

"Maybe we shouldn't have told her the story of the Third Wife. She would try something like that." He listened to the howling of the wolves for a moment and then grinned. It didn't sound like the wolves were angry or sad or shocked. "Things are going well, I think. No worries."

"There's still plenty to worry about. Put some clothes on, mutt, and help the rest of the pack so you can get out of here before the Volturi show up," Rosalie said with a snarl from across the field. Adam glanced over to see the sour expression on her face. I was suddenly aware of the fact that I was pressed against my mate's lean, muscled body from the chest down. His very bare body. I was glad for Jasper's lethargic calm at that precise moment, because it helped me battle the urge to run my hands over every inch of his skin in wicked curiosity. I felt a flare of heat as Adam blushed, releasing me quickly to run into the woods. I don't think he'd ever moved away from me so fast.

Chapter End Notes:

Nope, no Bree. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone, but the fight at the fairgrounds changed things.


	19. Chapter 19

I sat on the edge of the couch in the tiny studio apartment Jacob had built above his garage for Sarah and himself. Sarah's head was cradled in Adam's lap, her legs stretched out along the overstuffed cushions. She was finally sleeping, the tear stains on her cheeks nearly dried. I was curled up on the floor at Adam's feet, playing absently with the hem of his shorts. To say the setting was surreal didn't do it justice.

It was amazing how quickly things could change during a true crisis. One of the newborns had hidden during the fighting with the wolves and when Leah discovered it, she had been set to attack on her own. It was little better than a kamikaze effort. Jacob, seeing the danger she was in, threw himself between the newborn and Leah. He had been crushed before Adam had could step in and pull the newborn away from him. If Carlisle hadn't been there to do some emergency triage, Jacob might not have made it home alive.

None of the wolves, not even Leah, had objected to Dad's help. In fact, that was the reason we were here now, on the rez. The treaty was null at the moment, our differences set aside so that Carlisle could help Jacob Black. Edward was here to help Carlisle and I was here as moral support for Adam and Sarah.

"Dad's almost done," I said softly, unwilling to wake Sarah. Adam, who had his head flung back against the wall behind the couch, grunted quietly. I knew he was tired, wrung out both physically and emotionally after the long day we'd had. Between the drama of the fight, Jacob's injuries and the Volturi's visit, I was feeling a little battered myself. I almost wished I could sleep like a human. I wanted nothing more than to curl up beside Adam and take a long nap. It would keep me from dwelling on the fact just a few seconds more or less and it could have been Adam needing Carlisle's magic hands and not Jacob.

"Are you coming home with us?" Edward asked from his perch beside the bed.

_Are you going home? I figured you'd head straight to Bella's._ I thought in surprise.

"She and Charlie are coming over here for a while. Charlie's just concerned and Bella, well, she's determined to apologize for things she had no control over," Edward said, exasperation clear in his tone. I rolled my eyes, but didn't comment. I trusted Sarah and Adam would refuse her attempts to grovel and hopefully Bella would be ready to let it go. We had all earned the right to relax after the endless drama of the last few months. The Victoria threat was neutralized and the Volturi were on their way back to Italy. For now at least. I didn't doubt their promise to be back soon to check on Bella's humanity, or lack of it. Jane had been swift to ensure us of that.

*Flashback*

"Caius will be so interested to hear she's still human. Perhaps he'll decide to visit." I resisted the urge to flinch when Jane smiled at Bella, despite the fact that Bella was just as immune to her now as she had been in Italy, much to Jane's obvious disappointment. I was standing between Carlisle and Esme - well, more behind them since Carlisle kept inching in front of me. Felix kept glancing in my direction with a menacing look on his face so I wasn't about to complain about my father's protective nature.

"The date is set,"Alice spoke up to tell Jane, earning her a sharp glare from Jasper_. _"Perhaps we'll come to visit you in a few months."

Jane's smile disappeared then, somehow disturbed by the thought of my family coming into her home. I then made the mistake of shifting a little closer to Esme. Jane's attention immediately shifted in my direction. I saw her sneer through Carlisle's eyes. Oops. I cringed back against my father's side.

"Aro will be pleased to know the littlest Cullen seems to be fully recovered from her punishment," Jane said as her dark red eyes flickered over what little of me she could see. At that point, all of my siblings, even Edward and Bella, came over to flank Carlisle, Esme and I. I heard Emmett growl and Jasper was gritting his teeth. Dad shifted so I was completely hidden from Jane and her entourage. I put my hand between his shoulder blades and laid my face against his shirt. Jane's eyes widened slightly at my family's protective display and she glanced at the bonfire before speaking again.

"Well, I regret that we were late in coming, but as you seem to have the situation under control we can go home with good news for our masters." Jane was nothing if not a smart little monster to realize she had worn out her welcome. She had then exchanged some non verbal signal with the rest of the guard, because they quickly withdrew after a final word of respect for my father. The hypocrites. Edward would confirm later that they had intentionally held back until we had confronted the army.

*End Flashback*

"Adam, we need to leave. Bella and Charlie are coming over, though." I leaned up and traced a kiss over Adam's jaw. He stirred enough to reach for me, cupping my face in his hands. He opened his eyes and I saw my own alabaster skin and then his eyes reflected in the mirrored lenses of my glasses before he pulled them off my face so that he could kiss my eyes.

"I love you, Leia. Thank you for being here for Sarah. For me," he said quietly. I leaned gently into his hands and sighed.

"I am just grateful the tribe let us be here for you. I don't know how long they will be so lenient," I murmured softly. Adam echoed my sigh.

"Long enough to make sure of Jacob's recovery. After that, they will still not welcome you or your family here," he said sadly. I kissed his nose.

"Do you think the council will be willing to renegotiate the treaty after this?" Edward asked, moving over from the bedroom side of the apartment. He put his hand on my shoulder and I slipped into his sight. I saw Carlisle packing up his bag before Edward looked down at Adam, Sarah and I. Adam shrugged.

"Possibly. I hate to say it, but there will always be trust issues. But just the fact that they relaxed enough to let you on our lands…it's more than I would have expected from them. You'll have to talk more with Sam about it," Adam said with a half smile, his gaze moving to his pack leader. Sam was standing over Jacob's bed, watching Carlisle with an expression that wavered between respect and disgust. Adam's words made him glance in our direction.

"We will talk more about such things when Jacob is well," Sam said sharply. Adam looked at him and seemed to hesitate for a brief moment before he spoke.

"Would it be okay to take Leia to my house tomorrow? It might be the only chance I have to show her where I grew up." I could tell by the tone of his voice it grated on his pride to ask Sam for this. I laced my fingers through his and squeezed gently, careful not to let my irritation at the pack leader show on my face. Edward was watching Adam at that moment so I saw the grateful, tender smile he gave me. I think Sam saw it too, because I heard his teeth grind together. But his answer was almost civil.

"Only if your father agrees."

"I'll talk to him tonight," Adam said, just a hint of resignation in his voice. Did he think his father would deny me access to his home? Quite possibly. I wanted nothing more than to get David Talldeer into Edward's mental hearing range. I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help smooth things between him and his son. I stroked Adam's cheek gently.

"That means you're going home tonight. Good, you need to rest. I'll come with Dad when he checks on Jacob tomorrow," I said softly. Adam nodded and nuzzled my hand for a moment before he let his head fall back to the couch. I pulled away from him and reluctantly took Edward's hand so he could lead me out the apartment. I hadn't gotten a good look on the way in.

**The Next Morning**

"Alice, Esme, Bella and I are going Seattle tomorrow. Now that the drama is over we need to get serious about the wedding plans, so Alice it dragging Bella shopping while Esme and I do something together," I said quietly to Adam. We were walking arm in arm from Jacob's place to the Talldeer house. Much to my surprise, David Talldeer had given his son permission to show me his home. Even more surprising was the fact that he was planning to be there. Which was why we were walking, to give ourselves more time together alone.

"Something?" Adam prompted curiously. I sighed, laying my head against his arm.

"It's a surprise," I said with a wry smile. "She's been excited to do something with me since Carlisle took me to the ballet. We've put it off because of the Victoria issue, though."

"I'm sure whatever she wants to do with you, you'll have a great time. Both Carlisle and Esme...well, all of your family really...they love you and it's amazing how affectionate they are with you. You'd be hard pressed to find such love in a human family, so it's even more amazing to find it in a coven of vampires. I'm so glad Carlisle made you a part of his family, both for your sake and for mine," he said, dropping a kiss on top of my head. I thrilled at his words. I always worried that he might regret the fact that his nature had forced him to imprint on me. But his easy acceptance of Carlisle's choice to change me was reassuring. It also made me wish I could tell him about Bella's upcoming change. As a mortal in love with an immortal, he would at least understand her motivations.

"Yes, I will always be grateful to Carlisle for saving me. For so many different reasons, one of which is because it led me to you," I said softly, turning my face up to smile at him. He sighed softly and stopped, bending down to cover my lips with his own. I had to resist the urge to wrap myself around his body and continue in this vein for hours, but we were at the house now and I heard a murmur of surprise and what I thought might be the sound of plastic blinds being pulled apart.

"As much as I'd love to kiss you forever, I think your father is watching," I murmured as I slid my lips along his jaw and up towards his ear. Adam groaned quietly and pulled away, his gaze flickering to the front windows just as the blinds snapped back together. He tensed beside me and it took all my self control not to clutch his arms tightly. Werewolf bones were strong, but as had been proven yesterday, not strong enough to withstand a vampire's careless grip.

"Will he be mad?" I asked, unable to keep the anxiety from leaking into my tone. He shook his head, tucking my hand inside his own and cupping my face in his other palm.

"If it bothers him, he can just get over it. I will not feel guilty for kissing the woman I love," Adam murmured before giving me one more tender kiss. I felt him relax as his lips molded themselves to mine, but I prayed that this wouldn't make things more strained between father and son. Adam pulled back with a reluctant sigh and led me up the steps to the front door.

"Dad, we're here," Adam called, pretending we didn't know the elder Talldeer was standing four feet to the left. Adam didn't glance in that direction as he kicked off his muddy sneakers and left them by the door. I followed his lead, not wanting to track mud onto the beautiful rug I'd seen through Adam's eyes on the floor of the hallway. Through an opening to the right I saw a small table with four chairs and a breakfast bar that separated the dining area from the small, brightly painted kitchen. Before we could move further into the house, his father cleared his throat.

"Adam, why don't you bring Miss Cullen into the living room so we can talk for a bit before you show her the rest of the house." Adam sighed and turned into the living room. It was a small, cozy space with a large couch and a recliner and another of those beautiful rugs, which I thought might be made by someone in his tribe. The pattern was similar to one of the rugs I had seen at Jacob and Sarah's. His father had moved from the window and was standing in front of the recliner now. I was relieved to see that David Talldeer didn't look angry. Instead he looked nervous and, perhaps, a little confused. We stood for several seconds in silence before I decided to break the ice.

"Please call me Leia."

"Ah, well, alright. Sit down, please, Leia," the elder Quileute said, waving towards the couch. He seemed a little flustered. Adam drew me to the couch and we sat down. He didn't leave any space between us, his warm denim covered thigh pressed against my own. He kept his gaze on his father and I kept my gaze tilted to the floor. I didn't want to make Adam's dad uncomfortable by meeting his gaze. There was another moment of uncomfortable silence before I heard David take a deep breath, as if to steady himself, before speaking.

"This is hard for me. All my life, I have been told that your kind were unfeeling creatures driven by nothing but bloodlust and the need to destroy life in one form or another. Most of my people are not willing to look past your family's diet to discover your motivations for being different from the rest of your kind. Most, but obviously not all. My children both count you as friend and my son is tied to you in ways I don't even begin to understand. My children are my life, worth more to me than ages of old prejudice. So I see little choice but to do as they suggest and try to look beyond the vampire and see the person that you are."

During his speech, I watched through Adam's eyes as his father's expression transformed into determination. Adam's hand tightened around mine and even without Jasper's gift I could feel the relief and joy rolling off of him in waves. I gently squeezed his hand back and lifted my face towards David, unable to keep the smile from my face. I did, however, keep my teeth behind my lips. No need to press my luck.

"It would be an honor, sir, get to know you better. I know how much Adam loves and respects you, so I do not want to be a wedge between you," I said softly. David's gaze lingered on his son, a sad smile on his face. Then his eyes flashed back to me, once again wary, but also undeniably curious.

"Good, well then. So, um...how old are you. Exactly?" he asked hesitantly. I was surprised. This was his first question? I tilted my head in bewilderment as Adam chuckled beside me, relaxing completely against the back of the couch. He tucked me under this arm and I settled against him as I answered.

"I was nearly sixteen when my father changed me in 1995," I said casually. I saw David blink in surprise and then visibly relax. Interesting how an issue as simple as age difference was his first concern. I suddenly prayed that Charlie never found out just exactly how old Edward was.

"You say when your father changed you. You think of Dr. Cullen as your father? What about your real parents? Did they have any idea what happened you?" David asked in rapid succession. I grimaced and Adam pulled me tighter against his side as I tried to decide exactly how to answer David's questions without rousing Adam's ire. Despite the fact that I remembered nothing about my father beyond the basic facts, Adam harbored a loathing for the man bordering on hatred.

"My mother died when I was twelve. I still miss her very much. I don't remember much about my father except for the fact that he was responsible for my mother's death and that he was the reason I was in a coma for nearly six months before Carlisle saved me. Carlisle and Esme have loved me like their own child and I love them as well. I couldn't have asked for better parents." There, hopefully that would be enough to appease the man. Adam had only tensed up a little beside me and I didn't want to go into any more detail. I wasn't going to be that lucky, however, because David Talldeer's expression was one of deeply concerned curiosity.

"Your father? What do you mean he was responsible for...and how did he put you in a coma?" I sighed, hearing and feeling the slight rumble in Adam's chest. I reached up and put my free hand over his heart, hoping to calm him enough to get through this part of my story. He buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply as I elaborated.

"My father was both a drunk and a junkie. He shoved my mother down a flight of stairs one night and she broke her neck on the way down. I don't remember anything about the night he apparently beat me to within an inch of my life, but my neck was broken too. I don't know why he didn't call the police that time, like he did with my mother. It's not like they wouldn't believe that a blind girl had fallen down the stairs. But for some reason he drove three hours and dumped me in a hospital parking lot. I'm forever thankful for his decision."

Adam was now vibrating beside me, proof that he was battling with some emotion strong enough to trigger a phase. I stroked his chest gently, praying that David would move on from this particular line of questioning. I had heard his sharp intake of breath when I'd mentioned the beating, so maybe he was horrified enough to change the subject. And to my immense relief, he did. For the next hour, he asked question after question about my family and myself. Then he started asking questions about our plans for the future.

"We haven't had any serious discussion about it, dad. Things have been a little too crazy for that. I promise, you'll be the first to know when we've made any life altering decisions," Adam said sincerely. He was completely calm now as he excused us from the living room so he could show me the rest of the house. David let us go without a protest, no doubt ready to ponder the information he'd just received. As Adam pointed out the major areas of the house, I noted how cozy and dark everything was. It was nothing like my home with all the big windows and the airy open layout.

"And this is my room." Adam pulled me inside and closed the door behind us. Then he looked around, giving me a good view of everything. His room was small, neat and full to overflowing with all things Adam. He had two bookshelves, one of which was packed with books and the other with awards, pictures and organizing bins labeled with such things as 'tools', 'beads' and 'feathers'. I knew those held his supplies for making regalia and other things. His desk held what I thought might be a new headdress in progress. There was a child-sized dance regalia pinned to his wall, a beautifully feathered and beaded work of art. I tugged him closer so I could get a better look at it.

"That's the one my mom made, right before she died." His voice was sad, as it always was when he remembered his mother. It made me sad, too, because I hadn't had a chance to meet her. He picked up a picture frame from the desk and looked at it for me. It was his family, all of them, taken before his mother had passed away. He and Sarah looked about six or seven in the picture.

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah, she was," Adam said proudly before putting the picture down. Then he pulled me over to bed and sat, patting the cover on the twin sized mattress. I settled beside him and grinned.

"How on earth do you sleep on this? You're a foot longer than this thing," I teased. Adam chuckled and shook his head before leaning back against the headboard. He pulled me into his lap and I leaned back against him. He draped his strong arms around me and I rested my head against his chest.

"I usually sleep on the couch or crash at Sam's house. They have a couple of extra beds. But I come here when I need some time to think or read or to work on my regalia," he said with a shrug. And suddenly, I had an idea. I had been trying to think of something for Adam that would be at least half as special as the bracelet he'd given me for graduation. My idea wasn't nearly as creative as the bracelet, nor was it especially sentimental, but he would love the sentiment behind it. Now, I just had to convince the rest of my family to allow it.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Adam asked softly, drawing his finger over the crease between my eyebrows. I smoothed out my expression and grinned.

"Just, well, your dad got me thinking about the future." Okay, so that wasn't what I had been thinking about right then, but I wasn't going to mention my surprise before I'd worked out all the details. And honestly, I had wanted to bring up this topic. We really did need to have this discussion.

"Ah. Yeah, he got me thinking too. I know we've only been official for a couple months, but I think we've pretty much established that you're it for me and I think you feel the same way..." He trailed off, sounding a little unsure of himself. I patted his cheek gently and smiled.

"Vampires mate for life," I said this simply. "You're it for me too."

"My mate, my beloved," Adam breathed as a tension that I hadn't been aware of seemed to drain from his body. I suddenly wished I'd made that clear for him before this moment. I turned my body so I was able to snuggle into him, tucking my head under his chin. For a moment we just held each other. But I knew our time was limited.

"So, I think we're ready to start talking seriously about the future. There is still so much that needs to be settled, but we should get our expectations out there. What do you want for us, ultimately?" I asked softly. Adam's arms tightened and his lips touched my temple.

"I want to marry you and spend the rest of our lives making you the happiest vampire on earth." My unbeating heart leapt and I slid my hands along his arms and grabbed his hands. I brought one of them to my mouth and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his hand.

"I want to marry you and spend the rest of our lives making you the happiest man on earth," I echoed his sentiment and he clasped me tightly against him.

"God, that sounds so simple. Why can't it be that simple?" There was a hint of despair in his voice that made me want to shelter him from all the pain he had suffered from his peers, his tribe and even my own family. But I knew those were trials he mostly had to endure on his own. I could only be supporting and comforting when I had the chance.

"I don't know, my love. But at least there is progress being made. First the pack helping with the newborns, then the tribe letting us on the rez to help Jacob. And now your father…oh, Adam, I'm so happy he is coming around," I said, leaning my head back so I could plant a tender kiss on his jaw. He pulled my hand to his face then, so I could feel the smile that curved his mouth.

"We never really talk anymore so that was completely out of left field for me. I hope this means we've got an ally on the council now. Maybe even two, depending on how grateful Billy is about us helping Jake. I'm welcome at your house almost any time now, too, so at least we can be together without having to make specific plans."

"I hope so. We really need them to be willing to renegotiate the treaty. If not, I don't think my family will be able to stay in Forks much longer. But even if they do, we can't stay forever. I don't want to leave you, Adam, but I don't think I can stay here with you when they go. What are we going to do?" I almost cringed because this was one of those questions that terrified me. Not nearly as much as the questions I needed to ask about Adam's life expectancy, but it was still scary.

"You know I'll follow you wherever you go, Leia. I have to," Adam murmured, not even a hint of remorse in his voice. I tilted my face up towards his so he could see the sadness on my face.

"But your family, Adam," I said sorrowfully. He leaned down and put his hot forehead against my cool one.

"My family will understand. Unlike you, I can come back as often as I like to visit. You are my life now, Leia. No one else, even my sister whom I love dearly, means as much to me. Do you think your family will mind me tagging along after you? I promise not to intrude on them too much. I can get a job and an apartment near you." And he was rambling, sounding a little nervous now. Now I was sure that my surprise idea was perfect. It would let him know I wanted him with me as much as he wanted to be with me.

"Remember the part where we get married? A married couple generally lives together," I said gently. Adam went still for a moment and then he squeezed me tightly enough I could literally hear his ribs groan in protest. I giggled softly and then leaned in to kiss him. After a few minutes of, well, making out, Adam sighed happily.

"So, how long before I can ask you. Officially?" he asked excitedly. I hmmed softly and smiled.

"Well, let's get Bella and Edward's wedding out of the way first and then give the tribe a few more months to come to terms with our relationship. Then you can surprise me with a proposal," I said with a giggle. Adam chuckled softly.

"I promise to make it as romantic as possible. I know girls like all that mushy, romantic stuff. Candlelight and roses. Blech," he said this with a laugh and I gently smacked his arm.

"There is nothing wrong with mushy, romantic stuff. Don't be such a boy," I said sternly, but I couldn't help a smile. I knew that Adam was a romantic at heart. He had once lamented that I didn't eat, so he couldn't wine and dine me. But he often gave me small tokens of affection. A beaded feather for my hair, a small stone carved with our initials, a tiny stuffed wolf to name a few. My favorite gift so far had been the handmade moccasins and the beaded belt that I wore as often as I could. Alice had insisted on a shopping trip the weekend after I'd gotten them in an effort to 'match' outfits to my new favorite shoes.

"I don't think you'd like me as much if I was a girl," Adam said with another laugh. I snorted softly and ran my hands up his chest and over his broad shoulders.

"No, I definitely shouldn't be complaining about that now, should I." I let my voice drop to a low purring tone and I felt him shiver under me. I was about to kiss him again when I heard his father muttering in the living room.

"You're father is about to come break up the 'horny teenagers'," I said with an exasperated sigh. Adam chuckled softly.

"Wow, maybe he really is determined to see you as a person if starts treating us like he treated Jake and Sarah. Maybe we should head him off, anyway. Sam told Paul to come check on us if we were gone more than two hours. I really don't want to get in a fight with him today." Adam's words were laced with weariness and I caressed his cheek before I slid out of his arms.

"Comeon, my love. Walk me back to Jake's."

After we said goodbye to Adam's father, we walked slowly back to Jake and Sarah's. Sarah was ecstatic to hear just how well our time had gone at the house and she hugged me so hard I worried she'd have bruises.

"I'm so glad he's coming around. He's been asking me about you lately, so I was hoping..." Sarah trailed off and drew her brother into a hug. I hummed happily and turned towards Bella, who had been sitting with Sarah when we came in.

"Hi, friend of mine. How's things?" I asked her gently. I touched Edward's shoulder because I was pretty certain he would be looking at her. He was, so I saw her muster up a smile. I knew from Adam that she had, indeed, tried to apologize last night, but after a severe scolding from both Sarah and Adam, she had promised to let it go. I hoped she hadn't been lying.

"I'm okay. So glad Jake is doing better. I brought over a pan of lasagna and I swear he ate the whole thing," she said in mock awe. I heard a snort of amusement from Jacob, who was propped up in bed with a gazillion pillows behind him.

"Hey, I had help, Bells. Paul and Seth were here and I saw Sarah sneak a bowl," he tried to defend himself. His voice was a little hoarse, but he seemed in good spirits. Sarah snorted softly.

"Of course I did. She was kind enough to bring over something so I didn't have to cook for you bottomless pits. Not that I won't have to anyway. How Emily puts up with the lot of them, I'll never know. I have enough trouble keeping up with your endless appetites." She jabbed her brother in the chest when she said that, so I knew she meant him as well. I heard Bella laugh and she quickly offered to bring over another dish tomorrow. No doubt I was the only one that heard Edward's sad sigh.

_Cheer up, brother mine. As soon as she's done guilt tripping, you'll have her all to yourself again. Which means I'd better claim another guitar lesson while she's over here tomorrow._ I thought at him merrily.

_'Sounds like a good idea. If I can't spend time with Bella, time with you is the next best thing.'_

His signed comment made me smile happily and bounce on my toes. Adam noticed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"What is that beautiful smile for?" he asked with a beautiful smile of his own. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm just happy today," I said with a contented sigh. Carlisle walked over to us at that moment and though Adam's eyes I saw him watching us with a glad smile. He seemed to be coming to terms with my relationship with Adam. That just added to my joy. That is, until Carlisle spoke.

"Well, I think it's time we were going," he said quietly after a swift look over at Sam and a glance at Edward, who nodded his head ever so slightly. My happy smile slipped and I sighed. Evidently we had worn out our welcome again. It took all my resolve not to stomp my foot like a human child denied a sweet. Instead I kissed Adam one more time before I stepped back.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow after morning patrol?" I asked quietly. Adam nodded reluctantly, his eyes flickering towards Sarah, who had moved to sit on the bed beside Jacob. As much as he needed to be with me, I knew he was still concerned about his sister and brother-in-law. Besides, I needed the time away from him to put my surprise plan in motion. After Edward kissed Bella goodbye, we soon found ourselves in the Mercedes. As Edward, Carlisle and I sped away from the rez, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed home.

"Mom, I need some help buying a bed for my room," I told Esme when she answered. Hearing Edward's resigned sigh, Carlisle's sharp 'What?' and my mother's delighted laughter, I knew I'd asked the right person to help me with this task. If I had Esme on my side, it was only a matter of time before the rest of the family resigned themselves to the fact that Adam was going to become a semi-permanent fixture in our home. Whether they liked it or not.

Chapter End Notes:

And so ends _Turning Point_. If you enjoyed it, please clicky the review button and give me a shout. :)


End file.
